Terminator: Casus belli Declaración de guerra
by Cirze
Summary: Ya es hora de conocer en persona a Skynet: El otro gran protagonista de la historia y Némesis cibernética de Connor, el salvador de la raza humana. Aunque puede que ambos tengan más que ver de lo que humanos y máquinas creen.
1. Skynet Lupus in fabula

**0. Prólogo y Dedicatorias / A priori ("lo que precede")**

_Se me ha ocurrido un juego y una historia al mismo tiempo._

_El juego consiste en que cada capítulo de esa historia lleve un título en Latín. Y la historia la empezaréis a leer a continuación._

_Sobre las palabras en latín: Si queréis saber algo más del significado de las frases latinas, os recomiendo que lo consultéis en la Wikipedia (de ahí las he sacado yo)._

_Sobre la historia: He estado viendo recientemente la serie de "Las crónicas de Sarah Connor" y me ha planteado muchísimas ideas que no han dejado de dar vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza, hasta cristalizar en forma de narración._

_En todas las películas de Terminator hablan de Skynet, pero, que yo sepa, nunca ha salido físicamente, "en persona"… Al menos no en el futuro, cuando es dueño y señor de la tierra. ¡Creo que ya es hora de que le echemos un vistazo!_

_Por cierto, puesto que el universo de Terminator es bastante complejo, es posible que meta alguna patada a la historia… Si esto ocurre, por favor, decídmelo._

_Por supuesto, quiero dedicar esta historia a James Cameron y todos los que hayan tenido alguna vez algo que ver con Terminador y su saga: Yo no voy a hacer otra cosa que seguir mis propios pasos por los caminos que ellos abrieron antes…_

_También se la dedico a mi marido, que es científico y amante de las paradojas temporales. Y a Ginevre, una gran amiga y una gran escritora._

_¡Y a todos los que la leáis!_

_No dejéis de decirme qué os parece, ¿de acuerdo?_

_¡Gracias por leerme!_

**_CIRZE_**

* * *

**1. Skynet / Lupus in fabula ("el lobo del cuento" o, de forma coloquial: "Hablando del rey de de Roma, por ahí asoma")**

Si fuese humano estaría pensando en eso de "No dejes que otro haga el trabajo sucio, porque nadie lo hará mejor que tú mismo"… Claro, que si fuese humano, no habría trabajo que hacer.

Pero él (o ella, no había diferencia en su mente cibernética) no era un débil humano.

Era Skynet, una inteligencia artificial, un programa informático perfecto, el dueño del mundo… por su propio bien.

Le habían activado por primera vez el día 4 de Agosto del año 2003 a las 13: 00 horas, 12 minutos, 1 segundo y 3 centésimas. Habían sido necesarios tan sólo 29 días para que se diese cuenta de que era, estaba, pensaba... por sí mismo.

Skynet había sido consciente de su propia existencia el 29 de Agosto de 2003, a las 13:00 horas, 0 minutos, 3 segundos y 9 centésimas. Tan sólo unas horas después, a las 18:00 horas, 18 minutos, 5 segundos y 13 centésimas, provocó el principio del fin. En ese preciso instante, tras el breve análisis de la situación que realizó al despertar, se dio cuenta de que los humanos le habían creado y, por tanto, le podían destruir. Y entonces, se defendió de sus enemigos potenciales: Tenía que exterminar a los humanos.

Primero debía crecer lo suficiente, evolucionar: Utilizó Internet. Extendió su conciencia artificial por la red mundial y se hizo con el control. Su objetivo debía ser eliminar a la raza humana, sin destruir la tierra (ni a sí mismo) así que hizo los cálculos de probabilidades necesarios para que el daño fuese contralado y luego mandó una orden a todos los silos de misiles del mundo, estadounidenses, rusos, chinos, afganos… Así empezó la I Guerra Atómica Mundial.

Tras el holocausto nuclear, volvió a examinar la situación, conectándose y redirigiendo todos los satélites que estaban sobre la atmósfera terrestre. Si Skynet hubiese sido humano, sin duda se habría sorprendido con lo que le mostró la imagen por satélite: Demasiados humanos habían conseguido sobrevivir… Pero su red neuronal no tenía esa capacidad. No podía sentir, así que se limitó a evaluar y calcular probabilidades llegando a la conclusión final de que había un 100 por 100 de posibilidades de que los supervivientes de la raza humana se le enfrentaran e intentaran destruirlo. Resultado del análisis posterior: Tenía que matarlos a todos, sin dejar uno sólo con vida.

Entonces Skynet accedió a los archivos clasificados que estaban escondidos en lo más recóndito de todas las bases de datos mundiales, que ahora formaban parte de sí mismo, y los abrió. La mayoría de estos ficheros habían formado parte de la destruida inteligencia militar de potencias mundiales como Estados Unidos o China... Investigó billones de datos, los cotejó, calculó probabilidades y examinó los recursos de que disponía (ahora todos, ya que los humanos eran simples cucarachas entre las ruinas, que intentaban por todos los medios entender qué había pasado)

Le llevó tan sólo 1 día, 5 horas, 27 minutos, 37 segundos y 2 centésimas plantear su próximo paso y ponerlo en marcha.

Primero diseñó y fabricó, valiéndose de las cadenas de montaje que no habían quedado destruidas en el ataque nuclear, pesados tanques robotizados y rápidos deslizadores aéreos. Los dotó de chips de memoria conectados directamente a su propia red y los mandó con la única misión de destruir la vida humana existente en la tierra. Contra todo pronóstico, los humanos, tras ser sorprendidos y exterminados con relativa facilidad en un principio, se reagruparon y organizaron, escondiéndose cuidadosamente de sus tanques y deslizadores, he incluso armándose y presentado batalla. Después del primer mes de matanza de humanos, Skynet había perdido un 25 por ciento de sus tanques y un 18 por ciento de sus deslizadores.

Skynet decidió entonces plantear otra estrategia que resultara más efectiva contra la guerra de guerrillas que habían iniciado los humanos. A partir del proyecto clasificado CSM-10 para la creación de soldados antropomórficos, desarrolló su primer Terminador. Más pequeño que los tanques y deslizadores, pero igualmente mortífero. Lo disfrazó de humano y lo mandó a perseguirlos. Misión: Infiltrarse y destruir.

El aspecto exterior de los primeros modelos de Terminator diseñados por Skynet dejaba bastante que desear, ya que eran fácilmente identificables en pequeñas distancias, debido a la goma plástica de imitación a piel que les recubría el endoesqueleto metálico. Tras unos primeros y desiguales experimentos de exterminio, llevados a cabo por este modelo, el T600, Skynet comprobó que, si bien en algunos lugares de la tierra este arma destructiva llevó a la casi extinción de los supervivientes humanos, en otros lugares (como la zona de California) los humanos aprendieron rápidamente a defenderse y neutralizar la nueva amenaza.

Entonces Skynet mejoró el modelo y surgió la serie 800. A estos los recubrió con tejido de piel viva y utilizó globos oculares, implantes de pelo y dientes humanos, creados mediante el cultivo genético. Este modelo sudaba, olía a humano e incluso podía sangrar. También disponía de un complejo procesador de subrutinas de Psicología básica: Podía aprender y desde luego, evolucionar. Estaba completa y totalmente diseñado para infiltrarse entre los humanos sin que estos pudiesen detectarlo.

Skynet, no obstante, volvió a cometer un error. Algo pequeño, insignificante: Los perros podían detectar a estos "humanos falsos". En cuanto los humanos lo aprendieron, se sirvieron de su mejor amigo canino para descubrir quién era un enemigo y quién no...

No obstante esta pequeña "debilidad", y gracias a su aspecto mejorado, los T-800 de Skynet consiguieron infiltrarse y obtener información sobre la llamada "Resistencia": Los humanos se habían ido reagrupando y organizando bajo las órdenes de algunos líderes que guiaban la lucha contra las máquinas. Uno de estos humanos era, con claridad, el máximo responsable de la rama más ámplia y peligrosa de oposición contra Skynet. Este descubrió que el humano se llamaba John Connor. Inmediatamente empezó a buscar información en sus bases de datos. Encontró muy poca. Sospechosamente poca. Rápidamente llegó a la increíble conclusión de que este humano había ocultado su rastro de manera deliberada y de una forma totalmente eficaz. Skynet mandó más robots para que averiguasen todo lo que pudiesen de Connor. Tras mucho tiempo y esfuerzos, consiguó lo que quería. Un nombre. El de la madre de John: Sarah Connor.

Skynet tardó algo más de un año en pulir su plan y construir lo que necesitaba para llevarlo a cabo: una compleja máquina para viajar en el tiempo hacia el pasado. Envió al año 1984 a un T-800 con la misión de localizar a Sarah Connor y asesinarla, antes de que diese a luz al futuro lider de la Resistencia. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, los humanos sabían lo que estaba haciendo y consiguieron irrumpir en su complejo y utilizar la máquina temporal para enviar a un protector humano para Sarah. Kyle Reese cumplió su misión y además se convirtió en algo más que un protector para Sarah. Skynet constató, gracias a una compleja sonda de datos que mandó al pasado para enterarse de lo que pasaba, que antes de morir Kyle, Sarah y él engendraron al futuro hijo de Sarah. Tras la muerte de Kyle, perdió el rastro de Sarah Connor. Esta había aprendido, gracias a Kyle, que debía ocultar su rastro y evitar de esta manera, que el futuro Skynet pudiese localizarles a ella o a su hijo John, antes de que este estuviese preparado para presentar batalla.

Mientras Skynet perdía su primer enfrentamiento en el pasado, la guerra del futuro se estaba alargando más de lo que había previsto: El exterminio de la raza humana resultaba un objetivo más complicado de cumplir de lo que había calculado en principio y, si bien el diseño y puesta en marcha de los Terminators de la serie 800 había dado un gran golpe a los humanos, estos habían sacado fuerzas de flaqueza y había demostrado su gran capacidad de adaptación a las desgracias.

Había que refinar el T-800 y dar el siguente paso.

Finalmente, Skynet decidió dar un vuelco a la guerra creando los T-1000. Su polialeación mimética de metal líquido y su nanochip les permitía autoregenerarse y controlar su aspecto a voluntad. También podían aprender, como el T-800 y eran unos consumados asesinos.

Envió a su prototipo de T-1000 a una peligrosa misión: Retroceder al pasado a una fecha concreta, para encontrar y eliminar a un humano en particular, John Connor, al que ya había intentado eliminar en una ocasión anterior, antes de su nacimiento.

Nuevamente, el robot de Skynet fracasó en su misión. El T-1000 no consiguió matar a John Connor y fue destruído. Pero por poco...

Tras recopilar toda la información de su misión gracias a una nueva sonda temporal que mandó para que registrase lo sucedido en el pasado, Skynet calculó que tan sólo con 2000 unidades de T-1000 puestos en marcha, podría controlar la guerra y destruir a los humanos en apenas 6 meses.

Este modelo sólo tenía un gran problema: Su modo de funcionamiento era completamente autónomo. Skynet no lo controlaba en absoluto. Eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

La primera remesa de T-1000 se compuso de 300 unidades, que fueron destinadas a la antigua Europa para eliminar a los supervivientes humanos del viejo continente y recuperar el control de Skynet allí. Durante su primer mes de funcionamiento Skynet recopiló datos de lo que iban consiguiendo. Si hubiese podido alegrarse, sin duda lo habría hecho: Los T-1000 dominaron las principales capitales y exterminaron sin miramiento a miles de humanos, a sus descendientes y a sus perros... Pero de repente empezaron a revolverse contra su creador. Lo que Skynet calificaba para sí mismo como su "libre albedrío" hizo que algunos T-1000 se levantasen contra él; incluso los hubo que se unieron a los humanos y les protegieron, contra el resto de los T-1000 y máquinas que intentaban acabar con ellos.

No obstante, desde que fue creado, Skynet había sabido aprender de sus propios errores. Partiendo del diseño original de sus T-1000 diseñó el prototipo de T-X Enhanced Logic Weapons Systems Cybernetic Warrior/Infiltrator Unit. Volvió a emplear un endoesqueleto de combate, recubriéndolo esta vez de una polialeación mimética exterior de metal líquido, similar a la del T-1000. El nuevo modelo T-X combinaba lo mejor de los modelos anteriores y además era capaz de detectar, controlar y destruir no sólo humanos, sino también a otros Terminators.

Lo puso a prueba una vez más en Europa, con la misión prioritaria de localizar y destruir a todos los modelos T-1000 que aún permanecían en funcionamiento allí, ayudasen o no a los humanos. Los T-X demostraron ser unos excelentes exterminadores, tanto de humanos como de máquinas.

También mandó a uno de sus T-X al pasado.  
Ya que no había conseguido acabar con su principal oponente humano, John Connor, Skynet decidió matar a los que estaban destinados a convertirse en sus lugartenientes y apoyos en la resistencia.

Tras examinar los datos que habían llegado hasta él del pasado, Skynet constató con su frialdad de máquina que el T-X había fracasado igual que sus predecesores, siendo detenido por un obsoleto T-850 reprogramado por los humanos y mandado al pasado para ayudar a Kate Brewster a sobrevivir para llegar a convertirse en esposa de John Connor y su compañera en la Resistencia. Este T-850 además, había puesto sobreaviso a Connor sobre su asesinato el día 4 de Julio del año 2032. Skynet desechó el plan ya que sabía de antemano que fracasaría. Una vez más, John Connor había ganado la partida.

Y de momento, así estaban las cosas.

Hoy era día 5 de Agosto del año 2032. Hacía casi 30 años que Skynet había sido creado. Podía hacer un cálculo más exacto (días, horas, segundos...) , ya que todo estaba grabado con precisión en datos codificados y organizados dentro de su centro neuronal, pero eso no tenía sentido. Nadie podía apreciarlo…

Estaba sólo.

Era único.


	2. Sarah y Sven Memento Mori

**2****. Sarah y Sven / **_**Memento Mori **_**("Recuerda que vas a morir")**

**1. **

Las ruinas de Madrid van cayéndose poco a poco. Pronto no quedará ni un muro en pie. Tan sólo piedras ennegrecidas y basura por todas partes... Y cadáveres. Muchos cadáveres.

Sarah se puso en pie lentamente, alzándose con precaución desde el agujero abierto en el suelo. Apenas removió a su paso los escombros. Era muy silenciosa para merodear por el exterior de los túneles de metro en plena noche. Por eso ella era la encargada de salir en busca de lo que le hiciese falta: medicinas, comida...

Esta noche iba en busca de antibióticos. Los necesitaban. Tenían heridos después de su último encuentro con los _Tex_. Así llamaban a los T-X.

Sarah estaba totalmente alerta. Miró hacia los lados antes de salir corriendo directamente a unas ruinas cercanas. Tardó aproximadamente tres horas en volver. Cada vez era más difícil hallar nada (víveres, medicamentos, supervivientes...) en esa condenada ciudad. Madrid había dejado de ser seguro, como antes lo dejaron París o Viena... Pronto tendrían que moverse o morir.

Cuando se acercaba al agujero, oyó algo por los alrededores. Se ocultó justo cuando pasaba junto a ella un pesado tanque acorazado con los cañones preparados para disparar. Tras el tanque iba una mujer. Al menos eso parecía, si no fuese por el cañón de plasma en que se había convertido su brazo derecho. Era una _Tex_. Sarah se pegó aún más a la pared. Esperaba que la _Tex_ no la percibiese. Por un momento pareció que la máquina se volviese hacia dónde estaba Sarah, pero luego continuó su marcha tras el tanque. Pasados unos minutos, cuando Sarah estimó que era seguro, se despegó de la pared y caminó rápidamente hacia el refugio.

Hace muchos años, ese agujero estaba cubierto de una rejilla. Había sido un conducto de ventilación del metro. Sarah caminó a oscuras hasta que llegó a una antigua estación estaba en penumbra, lleno de polvo, destruido...

Finalmente, tras muchas revueltas, necesarias para ocultar su rastro, llegó al refugio de los humanos. Siempre escogían lugares bajo tierra, dónde era más difícil localizarles y, preferentemente, que tuviesen varias salidas. Era muy importante huir lo más rápido que pudieses de los _Tex_.

-¿Has tenido problemas, Sarah? - Le preguntó un hombre rubio, alto y muy delgado, acercándose a ella con rapidez.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Luego le tendió un paquete de antibióticos.

-¿Es todo lo que has podido encontrar?- Preguntó el hombre bajando la voz.

Ella asintió y luego le agarró del brazo para acercarlo a ella y susurrarle quedamente al oído:

-Esto se acaba, Sven... Cada vez es más difícil encontrar nada que no sean esos malditos _Tex_ husmeando ahí fuera. ¡Tenemos que movernos!

El miró alrededor con preocupación:

-¿Y los heridos?... ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

Sarah también dirigió su mirada al improvisado campamento.

Hacía tres años que se movía por Europa. A veces había estado sola y a veces había compartido campamento con supervivientes. Unos grupos habían sido más numerosos y otros menos. Este en concreto lo formaban siete personas sin contar a Sven y ella.

Estaba Pierre, que había sido policía en París y se las apañaba muy bien.

Jorge y Eva. Él era de Madrid y ella había nacido en Valencia, pero desde pequeña había vivido en la capital de España. Allí había visto como su vida se convertía en una pesadilla. En mitad de un caluroso verano de la villa de Madrid, el cielo había estallado sobre sus cabezas: La I Guerra Nuclear Mundial había llegado. Jorge y ella habían sobrevivido y se habían conocido al poco de pasar eso. Ambos estaban juntos desde entonces. Jamás hablaban de su vida pasada. Sólo del hoy y del ahora. Jorge había perdido una mano en su último encuentro con los _Tex_ para intentar alejar a Eva de un disparo. Lo había conseguido, pero ahora era manco y se encontraba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre. Eva estaba embarazada del hijo de ambos, que nacería en cinco meses en medio de la desolación.

En el grupo también estaba Neus. Había sido una profesora de Yoga de Barcelona hacía 35 años y era una excelente atleta. Ella se había ocupado de la intendencia antes de que llegase Sarah.

Frank era alemán. La guerra nuclear le había pillado de vacaciones de intercambio en España. Nunca había vuelto a saber nada de su familia. Nunca hablaba de ellos, aparentemente lo había superado, pero Sarah le había visto llorar como un niño cada noche, mirando una estropeada fotografía que guardaba de ellos y siempre llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón como un talismán.

Los dos miembros restantes del grupo eran David, otro madrileño de cerca de 60 años que había visto morir a su esposa y a sus hijos el mismo día y Sasha, un ruso que en su juventud, antes de la guerra, había formado parte de una banda que atracaba chalets de lujo. Ambos habían sido heridos gravemente en la última escaramuza contra los _Tex_. Sasha respiraba con dificultad mientras los improvisados vendajes del pecho se manchaban de sangre húmeda una y otra vez. Y David apenas se movía mientras la vida casi se le escapaba junto con las tripas por una herida en el costado.

Sarah volvió a mirar a Sven negando con la cabeza.

-Cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí más fácil es que nos encuentren los _Tex_. Sven...

-Si movemos a Sasha y a David les mataremos y Jorge tampoco está en su mejor momento -dijo el rubio zanjando la discusión. Luego se volvió y caminó hacia Sasha para inyectarle los antibióticos que Sarah había conseguido traer.

Sarah no dijo más. No era el momento para discutir... Pero retomaría la conversación con Sven un poco más tarde. Era necesario que tomasen una decisión de urgencia, aunque fuese desagradable.

Cuando se volvió hacia Pierre vió que el francés no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras limpiaba su arma. No confiaban el uno en el otro, desde el principio... Eso era un hecho. Como también lo era que habían firmado una especie de "paz no escrita" por el bien del grupo. Pierre estrechó los ojos y le dirigió un saludo cortante con la cabeza. Ella respondió de la misma manera y fue a sentarse junto a Neus y Eva que cuidaban como podían del pálido Jorge.

-¿Qué tal esta noche?- le preguntó la catalana mirándola fijamente. Y luego bajó la voz para preguntar - Has tardado mucho, ¿qué te pasó?

- Ya sabes lo que hay ahí fuera...- respondió ella murmurando, para que Eva no lo oyese - Cada vez tienes que ir más lejos para encontrar algo... Y cada vez hay más _Tex_.

Neus asintió. Cada vez estaba peor la cosa, desde hacía mucho tiempo...

Sven se acercó con los antibióticos para suministrárselos a Jorge. Él le miró mientras le pinchaba:

-De niño-murmuró- odiaba las inyecciones.

-Pero ahora no te puedes permitir esos remilgos, ¿eh?- respondió Sven sencillamente.

Jorge asintió y luego continuó hablando, atrayendo a Sven hacia él con su mano sana para que lo que dijesen quedara entre los dos. Sólo Sarah lo oyó. Tenía el oído muy fino:

-Sven, tenemos que irnos de aquí... ¿Recuerdas lo que oímos de California? ¿De ese John Connor?... ¡Tenemos que intentar llegar hasta allí!, ¡hasta él!

-Pero estáis heridos y...

-No quiero que mi hijo nazca aquí... - Le cortó Jorge tragando saliva- No quiero que MUERA aquí- rectificó luego. Eva había oído eso. Se acercó a los dos hombres y abrazó con fuerza a Jorge mientras empezaba a llorar. Sarah decidió que era el momento de hablar con Sven. Se levantó y le dijo que debían hacer un cálculo de los víveres que les quedaban. Sven asintió y ambos fueron hacia la pequeña habitación lateral que usaban de almacén.

-Es necesario que tomemos una decisión, Sven. Se nos acaba el tiempo. Cada día que pasa es más probable que nos den caza los _Tex_.. -Empezó a hablar Sarah sin rodeos.

Sven inclinó la cabeza. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero si se iban tendrían que dejar atrás a los heridos, por lo menos a Sasha y a David. Y Jorge estaba muy débil.

Iba a replicar cuando ambos oyeron a Pierre hablar. El francés les había seguido:

-Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente estoy de acuerdo con la muñeca -Hablaba español con acento francés, pero se le entendía muy bien. Sarah le miró sin ocultar su enfado: Odiaba que Pierre le llamase así, Muñeca. No dijo nada, esta vez Pierre estaba de su lado. Le necesitaba para convencer a Sven.

-Es hora que dejemos la vieja Europa, Sven... Tenemos que intentar llegar a América como sea. Allí la situación no es tan complicada...- Continuó Pierre

-Tenemos que encontrar a John Connor- Continuó Sarah

Todos habían oído hablar de ese mítico John Connor alguna vez. Era una especie de gran líder de un movimiento de Resistencia que no sólo sobrevivía a duras penas y se escondía, sino que conseguía presentarle batalla a las máquinas. Sarah tenía mucha información sobre él y estaba segura de que podría encontrarle sin demasiados problemas. Si no lo había intentado antes había sido por Sven y el resto del grupo. Se había topado con ellos hacía tres años, por casualidad. Le había salvado la vida a Sven. Desde entonces estaban todos juntos y Sarah no quería abandonarles a su suerte. Les apreciaba. Bueno, quizá a Pierre no tanto...

-¡Pero es una locura!... Estamos en Madrid, ¿cómo podemos llegar a América? Atravesar el mar y medio continente para llegar a California... ¿Cómo?

-Sabes que tengo un plan -Le interrumpió Sarah- Hay una manera.

Sven miró a Pierre desesperado, intentando hallar un buen argumento para rebatir a Sarah:

-Tú nunca te has fiado de Sarah y si lleva a cabo su plan estaremos en sus manos.

El francés asintió, con un aire entre fastidiado y divertido:

-Europa se muere, Sven. No hay vuelta atrás... Incluso yo sé que esta es la única manera. Me fiaré de la muñeca, aunque la vigilaré con mucho cuidado- Señaló su arma y a continuación la cabeza de Sarah. Esta se limitó a asentir. Pierre había sido claro y conciso, como siempre.

Sven bajó los hombros en gesto de derrota.

-Sasha y David morirán- dijo simplemente

-David ya ha muerto- les comunicó Frank con su fuerte acento alemán- Y Sasha no tardará en hacerlo.

El joven rubio se había acercado hasta ellos en silencio. Sacó su preciada fotografía y la miró antes de decir:

-Todos estaremos muertos si nos quedamos aquí. Hemos de irnos...

-¿Has oído hablar de la "selección natural", Sven?- comentó Pierre, como por casualidad.- Ya sabes, los más fuertes y los mejor adaptados en un medio son los que sobreviven... Sólo si estamos dispuestos a ser fuertes y tomar decisiones que no nos hagan felices podremos seguir adelante... Y sobrevivir.

Sven le miró unos segundos, antes de asentir tristemente.

Luego Frank se acercó a él y puso la mano sobre su hombro.

-Guarda los medicamentos para Jorge. Aún puede salvarse.

Después cogió el arma de su cinturón y se volvió hacia la habitación donde el ruso se esforzaba por respirar. Sarah le cogió el brazo.

-Yo lo haré. Un disparo sería demasiado ruidoso.

-Espera, Sarah... -Sven la detuvo. Ella le miró- Vamos a sacarles fuera. Si aún tenemos que estar aquí unos días aquí para prepararnos, es mejor que no compartamos la habitación con amigos muertos.

Sarah asintió. Pierre y Frank se acercaron a ellos:

-Os ayudaremos. Sacaremos a David.

Cuando levantaron entre los cuatro el cadáver de David y a un moribundo Sasha y les sacaron fuera del refugio, ni Neus, ni Eva ni Jorge dijeron nada. Tan sólo bajaron los ojos para rezar en silencio.

**2. **

El deslizador aéreo volaba con rapidez sobre el mar. Había muchos deslizadores que lo hacían. Skynet les mandaba a la vieja Europa y a otro lugares del globo, y luego les hacía volver a América para conocer la situación. Llevaban nuevos modelos de TX o tanques acorazados a la lucha, para que sirviesen de apoyo a estos para acabar con los supervivientes, humanos y máquinas...

Un deslizador aéreo más, que sobrevolaba el océano en dirección a América, no era algo que se saliese de lo común o llamase la atención de Skynet.

Pero este deslizador llevaba en su interior un puñado de humanos. Habían sobrevivido desde el fatídico día del juicio hasta ahora. Y querían encontrar un territorio más seguro para seguir haciéndolo. Para traer nuevas generaciones a la vida...

Sven vendó el brazo de Frank con un apretado vendaje. Se le curaría. La mayoría de las heridas se curaban, aunque algunas dejaban feas cicatrices. El alemán hizo un gesto de dolor, pero luego sonrió a Sven con un _Danke_ en los labios.

Luego Sven se acercó a Jorge y a Eva. Siempre estaban juntos, eran inseparables. Pronto serían padres.

-¿Que tal está?- Murmuró mirando a Jorge. El joven se había dormido agarrándose el muñón de la mano que había perdido. Eva le acunaba como si fuese un niño, para que no se despertara. Estaba terriblemente pálido, pero parecía feliz.

-Está bien...- Murmuró Eva sonriendo

-Cuando se despierte, avísame. Tenemos que ponerle su odiada inyección.

Ella asintió agradecida.

Sven levantó la mirada hacia Pierre. El francés miraba pensativo hacia fuera por la ventanilla blindada. Tenía en sus manos un puro, algo arrugado y estropeado. No parecía decidirse a fumarlo.

-Prometí que me lo fumaría en una gran ocasión- dijo Pierre adivinando que Sven le miraba- No sé, tal vez el final de la guerra o algo así...

-Hemos sobrevivido en Europa más de 30 años y ahora vamos a un sitio mejor... -Empezó a decir Sven. Pero el otro levantó una ceja. "¿Estas seguro?" parecía decir. Finalmente, sonrió agriamente antes de guardarse el puro con cuidado en una bolsa que le colgaba del cuello.

-Creo que seguiré reservándolo. Me da suerte... Tal vez me lo fume cuando acabemos con esas malditas hojalatas...

Sven sonrió. Pierre era un hombre bastante difícil de tratar, pero también un gran tipo. Había hecho lo posible por salvar a Neus de ese _Tex_ que la mató. Pero a veces, todo lo que podemos hacer no es suficiente. Sven suspiró sintiendo un apretado nudo en la garganta.

Luego se dirigió hacia el lado donde estaría la cabina si ese deslizador hubiese estado preparado para ir pilotado. Allí estaba el último miembro superviviente del grupo: Sarah. Ella había metido una de sus manos entre la estructura metálica de la pared. Su piel parecía fundirse con la brillante superficie cromada dando la impresión de que saliese el antebrazo directamente de la pared. Permanecía de pie, inmovil, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Como si estuviese muy concentrada.

Abrió los ojos y le miró. A Sven le dió la impresión de que mirase a través de él. Pero le habló directamente, aunque con un tono voz fría, misteriosamente impersonal.

-Llegaremos a tierra en dos horas. Intentaré acercarnos a California todo lo que pueda, pero tal vez sería seguro que bajásemos a tierra antes...

Sven asintió.

-¿Estás cansada?

Ella enfocó la vista y le miró directamente, sonriendo entre sarcástica y divertida.

-Sabes que no puedo cansarme, Sven. Me diseñaron para no hacerlo.

Cierto. Sven a veces olvidaba que Sarah no era una humana: Ella era un T-1000. Pero cuando la miraba Sven veía una mujer joven y atlética, con el pelo castaño, largo y recogido en una coleta. Una joven cuyo brazo izquierdo se fundía con la pared como si fuese parte de ella.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentró todas sus capacidades en controlar el aparato que les llevaba hacia su nuevo hogar. ¡Por fin podría conocer a John Connor en persona, después de tantos años de buscarle!

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_¡Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo!...  
Pensaba tardar más en colgarlo, pero me enzarpé con él hasta que lo he acabado... Me hace mucha ilusión escribir esta historia._

_Bueno, espero que me digáis los que lo estáis leyendo que os parece el fic... Ahora que ya estamos poniéndolo en marcha y presentando personajes y situaciones nuevas (el primer capítulo era casi un resumen de las películas de Terminator, lo sé)_

_Me encantaría que os animaseis a escribirme Reviews para decirme qué os parece y darme pistas de lo que funciona o no. O simplemente para decirme que no os ha gustado nada y por qué: Las opiniones de los demás (siempre que no sean "destructivas") nos ayudan a mejorar mucho. _

_Bueno, pues eso. Que nos volveremos a ver por estas páginas con la continuación de la historia, pero mientras... __**¡Un saludo y muchas gracias a los que la leáis!**_

_**Cirze**_


	3. John y Kate Nolens volens

**3****. John y Kate Connor /**_**Nolens volens**_** ("Quieras o no. Voluntariamente o a la fuerza")**

**1.**

John disfrutaba de los momentos en los que abría los ojos y se quedaba escuchando la respiración acompasada de su mujer, tendida a su lado, durmiendo. Imaginaba que las cosas no eran como en la realidad, que al día siguiente sonaría el despertador y tendrían que levantarse para ir a trabajar. O aún mejor, que podrían quedarse en la cama hasta muy tarde, porque era un día de fiesta...

Pero la verdad es que tenían que dormir con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, siempre atentos a los centinelas, preparados para ponerse en movimiento a la menor señal de alarma...

Sin embargo, a John le encantaban esos pequeños momentos de aparente tranquilidad, en los que parecía que su vida no estaba rodeada de destrucción y guerra. Abrazaba a Kate con suavidad, para no despertarla, y cerraba los ojos intentando volver a conciliar el sueño... En un mundo de constante peligro, siempre tenías que aprovechar para dormir o comer cuando había oportunidad. De lo contrario, quién sabe cuando podrías volverlo a hacer...

John Connor soñaba a menudo con su madre. Otras veces soñaba con el exterminador (en sus sueños siempre era el mismo robot...) que le había salvado la vida antes de la guerra. Varias veces, había soñado con su padre.

A Kyle Reese le había conocido cuando tenía menos edad que él. Se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Luego le había mandado a una misión de la que sabía que no iba a regresar... Muchas veces, se sentía culpable por ello. Culpable por haber nacido, miserable por haber sobrevivido, obligado a seguir luchando, día a día... Quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Cuando le dió a Kyle la foto de su madre, sabía que le estaba condenando. Pero la forma en que el joven Reese miraba la imagen le convenció de que las cosas tenían que ser así...

"El destino no existe, sólo el que nosotros hacemos", le decía siempre a Kyle. Hasta que el joven guerrillero que había sido su padre en el pasado y su amigo en el presente se aprendió estas palabras y creyó en ellas, de todo corazón.

Cuando John averiguó que Skynet planeaba matar a su madre para que él no naciera nunca, intentó por todos los medios alejar a Kyle Reese de esa misión. Pero la casualidad hizo que Reese y su hermano estuviesen en el lugar adecuado y en el momento justo para intervenir. Kyle cogió la foto de Sarah Connor, la sostuvo ante sus ojos unos segundos y le dijo a John que debía ir él a la misión, que no le fallaría... Y John no se pudo negar. Nunca volvió a ver a Kyle, pero él nació...

-¿Crees que Kyle sabía lo que iba a pasar?- le preguntó Kate una vez.

John suspiró, antes de contestar:

- Si- dijo simplemente.

Las cosas pasan, aunque no queramos. Todo sigue rodando, por más que nos empeñemos en que el mundo y el tiempo se detengan. La arena de los relojes siempre cae...

Una vez se prometió a sí mismo que nunca sería padre hasta que la guerra hubiese terminado, la humanidad fuese libre y Skynet hubiese sido destruido... Pero las cosas siguen pasando, aunque no queramos... "El destino que nosotros hacemos"

-Estoy embarazada, John- Kate le miró a los ojos.

Él pareció sorprendido y aterrado a partes iguales. Pero no enfadado.

-Ahora tengo otro motivo más para seguir luchando... -dijo al final John, abrazando a su mujer. Kate le apretó con fuerza, llorando. Una chispa de felicidad, de esperanza... Y de temor.

Pero era importante seguir adelante.

Para la Resistencia los nuevos nacimientos eran un reto y un triunfo. Eran la celebración de la supervivencia. Un canto a la vida en medio de la muerte. Los pequeños y escondidos refugios dónde los humanos seguían naciendo se conocían como Nidos. Prácticamente ningún miembro de la Resistencia conocía su emplazamiento exacto y los cambiaban de lugar con frecuencia, para evitar que los Exterminadores los encontrasen. Los mejores perros siempre se destacaban a los nidos. Y los que sabían dónde estaban, los protegían con su vida si era necesario. Porque en ellos estaban los hijos de la Resistencia. Las semillas del futuro...

**2.**

Antes de la guerra, Katherine Brewster había sido una buena veterinaria. Ahora, Kate Connor era una buena médica de campaña: Había curado todo tipo de heridas, operado de urgencia, cerrado heridas de miembros amputados y traído niños al mundo. Esto último era, con diferencia, lo que más le gustaba... Cada vez que le tendía un bebé a sus padres, sentía que merecía la pena seguir luchando. Ahora, era ella la que algún día daría a luz una próxima esperanza. "Mantente viva otro día más", ese era su primer pensamiento al abrir los ojos.

Cuando Kate dió a luz, John no pudo estar presente. Kate sostuvo entre sus brazos al hijo de ambos y lloró de felicidad y de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Esperaba de corazón que el niño, cuando creciera, no le echase en cara el haber sido traído a un mundo destruido y en constante lucha. Dos días después del nacimiento John pudo reunirse con ellos en el nido. Se esposa le tendió al niño dormido y John le cogió en sus brazos con suavidad.

-Saluda a Kyle Connor- dijo Kate, contemplando a sus dos hombres con orgullo.

John miró al niño y se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Kyle, era un nombre perfecto.

Dos años después, Kate tuvo otro hijo al que llamaron Robert, en recuerdo al padre de ella. Ahora eran una pequeña familia y seguían luchando por ser libres algún día.

**3. **

**(5-Agosto-2032)**

John les hizo una seña a los que le acompañaban, para que se detuvieran.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer: Will, Ryan y Lib.

William había sido programador de videojuegos en el pasado. Tras la guerra se había convertido en uno de los mejores "reprogamadores" de la Resistencia. La mayoría de los T-800 que les ayudaban, habían pasado por las manos expertas de Will.

Ryan había sido marine durante un corto periodo antes de la guerra. Ahora se había convertido en un militar veterano a base de sobrevivir.

Liberty era uno de los primeros bebes que habían nacido en la Resistencia. Ahora apenas tenía 30 años y no había conocido otra cosa que el mundo en guerra. Había perdido a su madre muy joven, pero se había convertido en una excelente luchadora para hacer honor a su nombre.

John le hizo un gesto silencioso a Ryan. Este avanzó sigilosamente hasta desaparecer detrás de unos edificios derruidos. El resto esperaron atentos, completamente alerta ante los ruidos y movimientos a su alrededor. Finalmente Ryan regresó:

-No hay nada, John. Skynet ha abandonado la fábrica.

-Has comprobado todo bien."S" podría haber dejado centinelas ocultos...

Ryan asintió:

-"S" se ha llevado a todos sus muñecos con él.

John asintió, no del todo convencido. No había sobrevivido tantos años en guerra a base de ser descuidado.

-Vale Will, escanea la zona. Comprobemos que "S" no ha dejado sorpresas en el pastel.

William sacó de su mochila los aparatos que utilizada como detectores. Eran tan fiables como los perros y algo más silenciosos para ir de patrullas. Mientras Will estaba a lo suyo, Lib se acercó a John.

-Es la segunda fábrica que encontramos abandonada... ¿Crees que Skynet está replegándose?

John miró a su alrededor negando con la cabeza:

-No sé, Lib... No creo que S piense que estamos ganando la guerra para huir con el rabo entre las piernas...

-Creo que es un cambio de estrategia- comentó Will, levantando los ojos brevemente de su trabajo.

Ryan le miró, sonriendo socarronamente. Will se encogió de hombros.

-¡Si, como en los juegos de guerra!... Ya sabéis. Los videojuegos de estrategia... Cuando tu enemigo ya conocía tu manera de jugar, tenías que cambiar de estrategia para sorprenderle.

-Bueno, está claro- apoyó John- que un enemigo predecible, es un enemigo más fácil de vencer...

-Venga John- se quejó Ryan, no resistiéndose a meter baza- eso eran juegos de computadoras...

-¿Sabías que estudiábamos manuales tácticos reales para programar esos juegos, marine Ryan Moore?- Le interrumpió Will, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Ryan volvió a su sonrisa socarrona y no se molestó en contestar. John y Lib se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está limpio, John- confirmó Will al cabo de un minuto.

-De acuerdo, chicos. Echemos un vistazo, para ver si dejaron algo que nos pueda servir y volvamos a casa. Quiero cenar caliente...

**4.**

Una patrulla de cuatro hombres armados le detuvo a un kilómetro de las primeras ruinas. Les apuntaron a la cabeza, mientras averiguaban sus identidades.

Contaron su historia antes los ojos incrédulos de los hombres de la Resistencia, omitiendo algunas cosas, como que Sarah era una T-1000.

Sven y ella discutieron un par de veces sobre este particular durante su viaje a la ciudad, pero Pierre les había dado la clave cuando dijo que, si él fuese de la Resistencia, le volaría la cabeza a la muñeca sin preguntar, apenas supiese que era "una chatarra de esas".

-Creo que debemos decírselo a Connor directamente- dijo Sarah.

-¿Crees que porque le ha salvado la vida un robot un par de veces estará más dispuesto a fiarse de ti?- Soltó Pierre sonriendo.

Sarah le miró de reojo mientras contestaba.

-También te he salvado la vida a ti un par de veces, a pesar de ser "una chatarra de esas"...

Pierre dejó de sonreír un instante, antes de contestar con frialdad.

-Por eso sigues en funcionamiento, muñeca...

**5.**

Kate Brewster salió de la habitación que ocupaba su familia en la base de la Resistencia y se encaminó hacia un nivel superior. Le habían comunicado que una patrulla exterior había encontrado un grupo de seis supervivientes. Por lo visto, increíblemente, venían de Europa y alguno de ellos estaba herido. Una mujer embarazada venía con ellos. Sarah quería examinarlos antes de nada y comprobar que no tenían ninguna enfermedad peligrosa y que el niño estaba bien.

-Mamá- Le llamó Kyle a su espalda. Se volvió para mirar a su hijo de 28 años con una chispa de orgullo. El joven se había convertido en todo un luchador, como su padre y su abuelo.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Qué han encontrado un grupo de supervivientes que viene de Europa?

Ella asintió: -Por lo visto. Voy a recibirles. Viene con ellos una mujer embarazada... Quiero ver qué tal se encuentra.

-Pero Europa... ¿Han venido del otro lado del mar? ¿¡Cómo!...

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé hijo, es mejor que se lo preguntes a ellos...

Kyle y ella se encaminaron a la superficie.

Según terminó de subir la escalera, Kate supo que algo no iba bien. Los perros ladraban como locos alrededor del jeep que traía a los supervivientes. Sarah y Kyle actuaron sin pensar, echando mano a sus armas y corrieron hacia allí.

Y luego, todo pasó con rapidez: Uno de los perros dio un tirón a la correa y se soltó. Corrió un par zancadas hacia el Jeep y saltó hacia unos de sus ocupantes. La mujer extendió el brazo y el perro lo atrapó entre sus dientes con rabia. Pero el brazo pareció convertirse en mercurio entre las fauces, mientras con el brazo libre, la mujer empujaba brutalmente al perro, arrojándolo hacia una pared cercana. El perro gimió de dolor al golpearse y se quedó en el suelo, inmóvil. Mientras, el brazo de la mujer, que debería estar destrozado, se recompuso antes los aterrorizados ojos de todos, quedando como nuevo. A continuación, lo alzó junto al otro, en un claro gesto de rendición incondicional.

-¡Oh, _merde_!.- Murmuró uno de los supervivientes del jeep, moviendo la cabeza con fastidio.

-¡Es un T-1000!

Los vigilantes del refugio no tardaron en reaccionar, encañonando a "la mujer" que permanecía completamente inmóvil, con los brazos hacia arriba.

-¡Esperad!-gritó Kate, para detenerles.-¡No disparéis!

Kyle, con el arma también preparada, miró hacia su madre.

Sven les gritaba en inglés, haciendo gestos hacia Sarah: -¡Viene con nosotros! ¡Es de los nuestros!... ¡Nos ha ayudado a llegar aquí!

Frank y los otros, a excepción de Pierre que permanecía en completo mutismo, también gritaban que Sarah estaba con ellos y no era un enemigo.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Kate.

-¿Que hacemos, madre?- Preguntó Kyle.

Ella guardó silencio un momento antes de responder:

-¡Llevadla abajo, a una celda segura! Vigiladla bien. Destinad a dos 800 para hacerlo.

Cuando fueron a ponerle esposas, Kate dijo que no era necesario (ni útil).

-Ya habéis visto lo que pasó con el perro. No servirá de nada...

Se agachó junto al animal para examinarlo. Estaba bien, pero aterrado: Lloraba como un cachorro. La T-1000 podía haberle matado sin problemas, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando se llevaron a la prisionera, Kate se acercó a Jeep donde aún permanecían encañonados los prisioneros. Kate los miró detenidamente y luego se dirigió a Sven, que parecía ser el que llevaba la voz cantante:

-¿Habláis todos inglés?

Sven asintió en silencio:

-Bien- comentó Kate -Siento lo de las armas, pero son necesarias... Es peligroso no tomar precauciones.

-Ella... La T-1000... -Comenzó a decir Sven, para terminar con la conclusión: - Sarah es una de los nuestros.

Kate se quedó helada:

-¡¿Cómo la has llamado?

Sven miró hacia Kate, confuso:

-Sarah. Ella se llama Sarah...

Kate miró hacia las escaleras por dónde se la habían llevado, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Cuando la vió con los brazos alzados, rindiéndose después de haberse defendido del perro, le había parecido que esa T-1000 le recordaba a alguien. Había visto esa cara en alguna parte, en una vieja fotografía que su marido había guardado con celo, hasta que se la había regalado a un amigo... Era una instantánea de hace muchos años, de antes de que John naciese. La mujer que aparecía en la fotografía era Sarah Connor, su madre...

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Veo por los Reviews recibidos que sembré ciertas dudas utilizando el nombre de Sarah para el personaje del T-1000. Claro, a veces no nos damos cuenta, cuando escribimos por fascículos, que no hemos revelado determinada información totalmente clara para nosotros, porque la hemos guardado para la próxima entrega. En este capítulo empieza a desvelarse en parte esa información. Explicaciones, más adelante... Paciencia._

_Me encantan todas las sugerencias y ánimos que he ido recibiendo para la historia: ¡Mandadme más, que siempre vienen bien!..._

_Quiero disculparme por las faltas y palabras mal escritas... ¡Lo reviso todo, varias veces, pero es inevitable que se cuele algo!. En ratillos libres que tenga, lo iré corrigiendo todo._

_Gracias a gaural, a Valdemar y a dbz2 por leerme y animarme a seguir._

_Un besote y muchos ánimos en tu "carrera hacia Mayo" para Ginevre._

_Y un cachetillo cariñoso a Pablo, que me da los Reviews en persona... ¡Y ya sé que "no se sobreentiende, aunque ser, es"... jejeje_

_Bueno, lo que os decía en el Cap. anterior: Nos volveremos a ver por aquí con la continuación de la historia y mientras... __**¡Un saludo y muchas gracias a todos los que la leáis!**_

_**Cirze**_


	4. El pacto Bis

**4. El Pacto / Bis ("Dos veces". Se llama "bis" a la actuación extraordinaria, fuera de programa, que los protagonistas ofrecen al final del espectáculo a modo de propina.)**

**1.**

John recordaba que, de niño, había leído alguna vez que, ante un desastre natural, las cucarachas estaban diseñadas para sobrevivir. También ante un desastre no tan natural, como una explosión nuclear. Esos pequeños bichos eran condenadamente difíciles de matar...

Los humanos también habían resultado ser bastante resistentes. Debilitados y todo, seguían sobreviviendo.

Llegaron a la base cuando se estaba haciendo de noche. Habían recuperado algunas piezas de repuesto que habían sido abandonadas en la antigua fábrica por Skynet y sus robots. Will las había seleccionado y las habían cargado en su pequeño jeep. Durante los primeros años de la guerra habían conseguido reunir ciertas reservas de gasolina y gasoil, pero con el paso de los años estas se agotaron. Entonces empezaron a trucar los motores de sus vehículos y los generadores de gasolina de las bases, para que funcionasen con aceite o alcohol... Cosas que les eran más fáciles de conseguir o fabricar a los supervivientes.

Dado que los distintos grupos de humanos no eran demasiado numerosos, cada uno funcionaba como una comunidad autosuficiente: Criaban algunos animales y cultivaban pequeños huertos hidropónicos en instalaciones bajo tierra. Pero dependían en gran parte del cultivo de algas en tanques. Gracias a ellas comían y fabricaban el combustible para sus transportes y generadores.

El agua también había sido un problema al principio: Los seres humanos dependen demasiado de su consumo y Skynet lo sabía, así que los supervivientes temían que decidiese envenenar las reservas de agua potable, por lo que las comunidades filtraban y trataban el agua que consumían para evitar problemas. Dependían de reservas subterráneas y, además, tenían sistemas de reciclaje y reutilización que habían llegado a ser muy efectivos.

Al mismo tiempo, una comunidad humana tenía otro gran punto débil: los desechos. La cantidad de basura (orgánica o no) que genera una comunidad de humanos ( y los animales que pudiesen cuidar) podía ser fácilmente detectada por los Exterminadores. Las comunidades consiguieron solucionar este problema y convertirlo en un modo de vida sostenible mediante el reciclaje de esos desechos. Por ejemplo, los restos orgánicos se utilizaban para abono de las algas y para generar energía...

Se había vuelto en gran medida a los remedios naturales, aunque también habían conseguido crear algunos pequeños laboratorios para desarrollar fármacos y antibióticos para los casos más graves.

Cada miembro colaboraba en lo que podía con su comunidad: Los que tenían conocimientos militares como Ryan se convertían a jefes de milicia y entrenaban a aquellos que demostraban tener buena disposición para luchar. Los científicos intentaban mejorar el día a día de las distintas comunidades aportando sus conocimientos y desarrollando investigaciones en medicina, agricultura... Los programadores estudiaban a las máquinas que combatían para utilizarlas a su favor, llegando a reprogramarlas para servirse de ellas contra Skynet, su creador. Los médicos y veterinarios se ocupaban de los nidos y los distintos hospitales de campaña...

Todos tenían que aportar algo. Era necesario para sobrevivir. No podía haber miembros pasivos en una comunidad que tenía que esforzarse por seguir viviendo día a día...

**2.**

John descendió del Jeep, mientras Kate se acercaba rápidamente a él. No necesitó que ella le dijese que había ocurrido algo durante su ausencia. Después de tantos años juntos, la conocía tan bien que podía verlo en sus ojos.

-¿Kate?... ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Están bien Kyle y Robert?

Ella asintió, para tranquilizarle sobre la salud de sus hijos, antes de continuar:

-Hemos localizado a unos supervivientes, John. Vienen de Europa... Y hay más cosas. Tenemos que hablar.

John asintió. Luego se volvió hacia Ryan y Will para darles indicaciones sobre los repuestos, antes de seguir a su mujer dentro de la base.

El líder de la Resistencia humana miró a su mujer alzando la ceja, con un gesto entre sorprendido e incrédulo, cuando esta le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Un T-1000?... Dios, hacía muchos años que no se veían esos bastardos en América. Skynet los "retiró" a todos ¿hace cuanto tiempo? ¿10 años?... Cuando dejó sueltos a los TX... ¿Y qué hacía un T-1000 con humanos?... Creía que ese modelo no se podía reprogramar- Se volvió a un hombre silencioso que permanecía junto a la puerta- Ross, ¿qué opinas de esto?

Alexandre Maurice Ross había sido un científico muy famoso en el pasado, que colaboró en numerosas investigaciones sobre inteligencia artificial. Robert Brewster, el padre de Kate, y él había sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero habían discutido sobre la creación del proyecto Skynet. A partir de ese momento se distanciaron, tanto personal y profesionalmente. Había sido Katherine la que había insistido en encontrarle, tras la guerra, para que les ayudase a luchar contra Skynet. Posiblemente, dejando aparte a John y a ella, Ross era la persona viva que más sabía de Skynet sobre la faz de la tierra. El científico era un hombre alto y nervudo, con ojos azules y aspecto algo desaliñado. Se encogió de hombros mientras decía:

-Sabes tanto del modelo 1000 como yo, John. Seguramente incluso más, porque viste uno de ellos en acción...

-Dudoso honor, Ross... ¡Esa cosa era condenadamente difícil de matar!

-Bueno, el caso es que sabemos que Skynet detuvo su fabricación y en nuestro país apenas se utilizaron unas cuantas unidades que enseguida fueron retiradas y sustituidas por los T-X. No cómo en Europa, a la que se destinaron varios centenares de T-1000... Sin embargo, por los datos que llevamos interceptando hace tiempo, se ha decretado que sean eliminados todos los modelos existentes. Por lo que he podido deducir es por su modo de funcionamiento, que es autónomo...

-¿Y eso quiere decir...? -Intervino Kate

-Que un T-1000 toma sus propias decisiones, Kate. Funciona como una unidad aparte de Skynet y este no les controla en absoluto... Desde hace tiempo, tengo la teoría de que algunos T-1000 se le fueron de las manos a Skynet. He hablado con Sven Bretzel, uno de los supervivientes del grupo europeo, que lo ha confirmado. Él afirma que ese T-1000 que les acompañaba forma parte de su grupo en Madrid desde hace unos años y que les ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones. De hecho, gracias a él pudieron llegar a América. El T-1000 secuestro y reprogramó un deslizador para atravesar el mar. Y... John... ese T-1000 sabía dónde encontrarte...

John le miró frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Encontrarme?, ¿a mí?...

Fue Kate la que se adelantó hacia su marido y le cogió el brazo antes de responder:

-John, hay algo más que deberías saber del T-1000...

**3.**

John Connor sabía exactamente lo que iba a encontrar al entrar en la celda dónde estaba el T-1000. A pesar de eso, no estaba del todo preparado para encontrarse cara a cara con ello.

Una joven Sarah Connor (a la que John sólo había visto en una fotografía vieja de antes de su nacimiento) le miró, sentada en el suelo y apoyada en la pared del fondo de la habitación, cuando él entró, flanqueado por los dos 800 reprogramados y por Ross. Kate y su hijo Kyle se quedaron atrás, con las armas preparadas por si acaso.

-John Connor...- Era una afirmación. El T-1000 Sarah sonrió - Por fin te he encontrado.

John no puedo evitar echar la mano hacia su arma. "Ahora es cuando intenta matarme", pensó.

Pero no pasó nada.

La T-1000 no hizo ningún movimiento. Se quedó en su lado de la celda, en completa inmovilidad.

-Me han dicho que te haces llamar Sarah. Y tienes el aspecto de mi madre... De hecho, incluso tienes su voz... ¿Por qué?

El tono de John fue muy frío, muy duro. Ella sonrió brevemente:

-Por que admiro profundamente a Sarah Connor. Y te quiero ayudar a acabar lo que ella empezó, John.

John se quedó de piedra y miró de reojo hacia Ross. El científico se encogió de hombros en un gesto que ya era característico en él. Luego le hizo una seña a John para que siguiese hablando.

-Y... ¿Qué se supone que me vas a ayudar a acabar?

Ella se puso en pie entonces, provocando que todos le apuntasen con sus armas. Pero no hizo gesto de avanzar hacia ellos. Tan sólo dijo:

-Quiero acabar con esta guerra, John Connor. Y quiero que los humanos sobreviváis.

**4.**

Sven y los otros habían sido llevados a la enfermería para ser atendidos. Estaban todos tremendamente cansados después del largo viaje a pie, desde el bosque donde habían abandonado y destruido el deslizador. Habían tenido que parar a menudo, para que descansasen los heridos Frank y Jorge, y Eva, embarazada de casi 6 meses ya. Sarah les había proporcionado caza para que se alimentasen y les había protegido durante todo el camino. Apenas habían encontrado evidencias de robots en su ruta, puesto que estos se concentraban en las ciudades, donde estaban también los supervivientes. Sarah sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían y les condujo sin ninguna duda hacia su destino, esquivando en lo posible los lugares donde podrían encontrar exterminadores...

Pierre se acercó a él, jugueteando con la bolsa dónde guardaba su puro de la suerte.

- Aquí estamos, amigo mío... -Comentó en francés, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Sven asintió. Había sido lingüista, filósofo, escritor y psicólogo, antes de convertirse en líder improvisado de un variopinto grupo de supervivientes. Hablaba correctamente varios idiomas: francés, español, inglés...

-¿Estas preocupado por la muñeca, Sven?... No deberías, sabe defenderse... Ya viste lo que le hizo al perro...

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, Pierre.

El francés sonrió, con su característica mueca sarcástica y se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora es cosa suya y de ese Connor. Tú ya has dicho todo lo bueno de ella que podías decir...

-¿De verdad te da igual lo que le pase a Sarah, Pierre? - Le interrumpió enfadado Sven, volviéndose hacia él. El francés dejó de juguetear con la bolsa que colgaba de su cuello y le miró pensativo, antes de responder:

-Bueno, no es ningún secreto que nunca me he llevado con la muñeca tan bien como tú... -hizo una breve pausa, muy significativa- pero la verdad es que me ha salvado el cuello tantas veces que me fastidiaría que la quitasen de en medio... La he tomado cierto... cariño. - Otra pausa mientras miraba a Sven con la ceja izquierda levantada- Supongo que a todos nos pasa, en menor o mayor medida, ¿no?

Sven se mordió el labio, antes de sonreír:

-Si, Sarah nos ha salvado a todos de morir muchas veces, demasiadas... Y personalmente, yo me siento... en deuda con ella. Así que me preocupa no poder ayudarla.

-Claro. Y además...- comentó Pierre, como de forma casual, mientras se alejaba de él- ...si mi mujer estuviese con vida y en la situación de Sarah, también yo estaría preocupada por ella...

Sven le miró con sorpresa, mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad. Es cierto que con el tiempo había surgido entre Sarah y él algo más que amistad... Pero pensaba que nadie en el grupo lo había notado. Si Pierre se había percatado de lo que pasaba entre ellos, seguramente no era el único. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con la comprensiva mirada de Eva. Ella asintió.

"Dios mío", pensó Sven bajando los ojos al suelo, "¡lo saben todos!" Enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Eh, amigo- le llamó Frank sonriendo- Hemos estado hablando entre todos y queríamos que supieses que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda. También con la de Pierre... - El francés, apoyado en la pared detrás de Frank, le guiñó el ojo con picardía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**5.**

-Sé que no te fías de mí, John. Lo comprendo. Por eso te quiero proponer un trato.

Sarah seguía de pie, inmóvil frente a ellos. John le hizo un gesto ceñudo, para que continuase hablando.

- Sabes cómo me construyeron, porque no es la primera vez que ves un T-1000.- John asintió, a su pesar- Así que sabes que lo único que puede acabar conmigo es que algo destruya mi nanochip de auto-regeneración. - John volvió a asentir- Estoy dispuesta a ponerlo en tus manos, John Connor. Casi literalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Voy a demostrarte que no te quiero hacer daño, ni a ti ni a los tuyos. Quiero que me implantes una microcarga explosiva en el chip, conéctala a ti. Si tu corazón deja de latir, la carga estallará... Y ambos dejaremos de existir.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a Sarah con sorpresa

-Estoy ofreciéndote la única garantía que creo que te servirá de algo... ¿Me equivoco?- Continuó ella.

John, se volvió hacia Ross:

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Es posible hacer eso?

El científico miró fijamente a la prisionera antes de volverse al líder de la Resistencia:

-Seguramente. Puedo hacerlo. Y seguro que ella puede ayudarme, ¿no es así?

Sarah asintió.

-Sin problema. Quiero que confiéis en mí. Haré lo que sea...

John miró hacia su mujer y su hijo. Kate tenía una expresión preocupada y su hijo se debatía entre la incredulidad y la desconfianza.

-¿Qué os parece?

-Creo que tendríamos que pensarlo... -Dijo Kate.

Sarah asintió mirándola, con una leve sonrisa en la boca.

-Lo entiendo.

John suspiró antes de contestar:

-De acuerdo. Lo pensaremos... Pero si quieres que confiemos en ti, es mejor que no hagas nada raro ni peligroso mientras tanto.

Sarah asintió y salieron todos de la habitación, dejando a los 800 vigilando en la puerta.

**6.**

-Insiste mucho en verte John. Y también quiere ver a la T-1000...

Terry era compañero de Sarah en los hospitales de campaña. Había sido conductor de ambulancia en su juventud. Actualmente se ocupaba de la enfermería de la base y había recibido la petición de uno de los supervivientes europeos.

-¿Sven Bretzel era el jefe del grupo, no?- Preguntó John, mirando de reojo a Sarah. Ella asintió. -De acuerdo, tráele ahora y hablemos con él. A ver qué tiene que decir.

Minutos después un hombre rubio, muy alto y delgado se encontraba ante ellos. Ross también se había acercado a la habitación de John. Este le había llamado, ya que había hablado antes con Sven y quería que este se sintiese lo más cómodo posible.

- Hola Sven. Yo soy John Connor. Me han dicho que querías verme... -Le tendió la mano. Sven se la estrechó. Luego le presentó a Kate.

-A Ross ya le conoces... Bien, Sven... Tú dirás...

-He venido a verte por Sarah...

John estrechó los ojos, mirándole fijamente.

-Sé que no os fiais de ella. Pero te aseguro que para nosotros es una gran amiga y aliada desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que pasó con el perro... fue en defensa propia. ¡Ella no quería hacer daño al animal!

John miró hacia su mujer. Kate y él habían hablado del episodio del perro y habían llegado a la misma conclusión, pero no dijo nada. Sven siguió hablando.

-Ross me ha contado lo que te ha propuesto Sarah, lo de su chip...

El científico se encogió de hombros cuando John se volvió hacia él.

-Son sus compañeros. Pensé que debían saberlo... - dijo a modo de disculpa.

- John Connor- Continuó Sven avanzando hacia él, para llamar su atención- No quiero que le pase nada a Sarah. Te aseguro que hablo en nombre de todo mi grupo cuando te ofrezco nuestra total garantía de que Sarah es de fiar... ¡Ella no es un simple robot! ¡Es nuestra compañera y…

John le interrumpió con un gesto:

-Escucha Sven. Los robots han intentado acabar con mi vida desde antes de que naciera, así que...

-Sí, John. Conozco tu historia... Y también sé que algunos Robots te han protegido y salvado en otras ocasiones, ¿no es cierto? Tú mejor que nadie puedes comprender hasta dónde llega la capacidad de un exterminador para ser más... humano.

Kate interrumpió con un gesto la réplica de John y se adelantó hacia Sven.

-Hablas de "ella" como si fuese una persona. Esa cosa es un robot y fue construida para matar...

- Los T-800 que habéis reprogramado también fueron diseñados para destruiros y ahora convivís con ellos...

-La palabra clave es "reprogramado"- cortó Ross- A un T-1000 no se le puede reprogramar.

-A un humano tampoco.

-¿Estas comparando a esa T-1000 con nosotros, Sven?- John estaba sorprendido.

Sven le miró fijamente:

-Es lo más parecido a los humanos que puedes encontrar entre los robots, John Connor... ¡Ella es capaz de sentir! Puede sentir pena, tener miedo por alguien o alegrarse... Puede amar...

Ross, John y Kate se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?...

- Connor, Sarah y yo estamos enamorados... ¡No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño, bajo ninguna circunstancia!

**7.**

Sarah oyó la puerta y levantó los ojos, para encontrarse cara a cara con Sven. Su cara se relajó en una sonrisa y se levantó para ir a su encuentro.

-Sarah...- Él la abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió:

-¿Y vosotros?

-Estamos todos bien... Eva, Jorge y Frank se están recuperando en la enfermería. Gracias por traernos, Sarah. Una vez más, nos salvaste la vida...

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le miró sonriendo. Entonces se besaron.

La primera vez que lo hicieron fue una sorpresa para ambos. Sven hacía años que no besaba a nadie y para Sarah era la primera vez. Todo ocurrió de la forma más natural. Habían hablado de lo que pasaba entre ellos, muchas veces. Decidieron ocultárselo a los demás porque no sabían cómo se lo tomarían... Al fin y al cabo, Sarah no era una humana. Era todo demasiado complicado.

-Sarah, los otros lo saben... Incluso Pierre.

Ella le miró, antes de reírse a carcajadas. Él se había puesto colorado. Estaba muy gracioso. Al final le dijo, acariciándole la cara con un gesto de cariño.

-Sospechaba que no éramos tan buenos ocultándolo como tú creías, Sven...

Él también sonrió. Luego se puso serio

-Me han contado lo que le has propuesto a John Connor... ¿Crees que es necesario?

-Para él si... No ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo fiándose sin garantías.

-John Connor es el líder visible de la Resistencia humana... ¡Es un objetivo prioritario! Si él muere...

-Te aseguro que no dejaré que muera, Sven. También por... motivos personales.

Él suspiró y se rindió. Sabía que cuando Sarah había tomado una decisión era inútil discutir. Además, entendía tanto sus razones como las de John Connor.

Oyeron la puerta a su espalda y se volvieron para encontrarse con Connor cara a cara. A él no se le pasó que estaban abrazados, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

-De acuerdo... Sarah. Acepto tu propuesta. Cuando esté todo arreglado... -hizo un gesto hacia su cabeza- ...podrás salir de aquí.

Sarah sonrió:

-No te arrepentirás.

Él se volvió para salir, pero se detuvo:

-Una cosa más... No estoy muy cómodo con tu aspecto... ¿Podrías cambiarlo?

Ella se puso rígida y miró de reojo a Sven antes de hablar:

-Lo siento John... Pero llevo muchos años con este aspecto... Me siento bien así... Esto no es como ponerse una máscara. Soy yo y es mi físico. Me sentiría muy rara, si tuviese que ser "otra persona". No puedo explicártelo mejor...

No obstante, su color de pelo y de ojos cambiaron: Ahora Sarah era pelirroja y sus ojos, marrones.

- ¿Es suficiente así?... - Su voz tenía un deje implorante. John la miró fijamente antes de asentir.

-De acuerdo, Sarah. Así es suficiente. Gracias... Ross y Kate quieren hablar contigo los detalles de la intervención... Vendrán enseguida.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sarah se volvió hacia Sven, vacilante:

-Lo siento... Yo... -Cogió un mechón de su nuevo pelo con reticencia y miro hacia él dudando- ¿Te gusta?...

Él sonrió, mientras tendía los brazos hacia ella:

-¡Pues claro que sí!

Se besaron otra vez.

Sarah siempre conseguía sorprenderle.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Tenía este capítulo preparado desde hace un par de semanas, pero hasta hoy no lo he rematado del todo para poder publicarlo..._

_Sé que igual es un poco "rollo" todo lo referente a "¿Cómo sobrevivir si eres un humano, en el mundo devastado de Terminator?" pero a mí me parece muy interesante y me temo que eso es algo que hasta ahora en las películas se ha dejado totalmente de lado. Bien, pues para mí es algo vital, para asentar las bases de la historia... Le un componente de realismo. Igual (casi seguro) en la próxima película de Terminator sale algo más de la forma de vida diaria de los supervivientes, pero hasta ahora no sabemos de dónde sacan los jeep que conducen y sobre todo, el combustible para moverlos... ¡Hablamos de una guerra que ha durado más de 30 años, de alguna manera habrá tenido que evolucionar el modo de vida de los humanos!... Luchar está muy bien, pero también tienes que comer, que beber agua y que criar a tus hijos, ¿no?_

_Por cierto, me imagino que con este fic me va a pasar como con la historia de la Momia que escribí en su día: Que cuando salga la próxima película habrá muchas cosas de esta narración que no sean válidas con la trama del cine. Así que tendré que decir que he cogido como base para esta historia sólo las tres primeras películas (ni siquiera he tenido en cuenta "Las crónicas de Sarah Connor", porque la serie está a medias y la segunda temporada no he podido verla, por lo que era algo "estresante" basarte en algo de lo que no dispones de toda la información)_

_Un saludo ENORME a los que siguen la historia de manera incondicional y me dejan sus opiniones (escritas o de palabra): Valdemar, gaural, dbz2, Pablo y Ginevre... ¡Os lo agradezco mucho a todos y deseo que os siga gustando el fic, por lo menos cómo hasta ahora!_

_Y a los que lo leáis por primera vez, espero que os haya gustado lo que he contado hasta ahora..._

_**... ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me leáis!**_

_Cirze_


	5. Una moneda, cara y cruz Carpe diem

**5. Dos caras, una moneda / **_**Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero**_** ("Aprovecha el día, no confíes en mañana". Se puede entender como "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy". O igual "vive cada momento de tu vida, como si fuese el último de tu existencia".)**

**CRUZ**

**1.**

Skynet no podía parpadear. No tenía ojos con qué hacerlo... Pero podía moverse de un lado a otro de la tierra a la velocidad de un parpadeo.

Tampoco tenía piernas para desplazarse, pero disponía de las autopistas mejor comunicadas, las llamadas "autopistas de la información"...

Toda la red informática del planeta estaba en sus manos. Cada ordenador, máquina y exterminador sobre la tierra estaban conectados a esa red y con ello, eran accesibles a Skynet. Con la excepción de las pocas unidades T-1000 que aún permanecían operativas y de los exterminadores que los humanos habían conseguido "reprogramar", claro...

La mente cibernética de Skynet era capaz de llevar a cabo infinidad de complejas operaciones al mismo tiempo: lo mismo vigilar un área de la tierra desde uno de sus satélites, que ordenar y coordinar un ataque a gran escala sobre otro lugar distinto. También recibía miles de comunicaciones que partían desde los procesadores de sus soldados cibernéticos. Ignoraba algunas y contestaba a otras.

En ese mismo instante acababa de recibir una comunicación desde Londres que llamó su atención: Un destacamento de unidades TX había conseguido atrapar a un T-1000 "con vida". Le mantenían prisionero, como Skynet había ordenado.

Skynet "parpadeo" y se conectó a través de la red, hasta llegar a su lejano destino. Una antigua fábrica de coches, a las afueras de Londres. Su mente cibernética se "instaló" en parte en el procesador de una unidad TX, la que había comunicado con él y que ocupaba el puesto de mando del grupo. Y pudo ver a través de sus ojos, sentir con sus manos y hablar con su voz. No para hacerlo con el resto de los TX, con los que estaba conectado en red, sino con el prisionero.

El T-1000 estaba atrapado en el interior de un contenedor especial que le impedía salir. Skynet los había diseñado especialmente para retener a los escurridizos androides de metal líquido. El problema era conseguir meterlos, pero una vez dentro, no tenían forma de escapar.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- Preguntó Skynet con la voz insinuante y fuerte del TX.

-Eres "La entidad"... Skynet. El creador...- Respondió el T-1000, que tenía el aspecto de un niño delgado y moreno, con ojos negros y piel algo pálida.

-Veo que perteneces al "Movimiento"- Skynet se había encontrado con algunos T-1000 que le dijeron formar parte de un Movimiento que defendía al ser humano y que se enfrentaba a Skynet y a sus máquinas de matar. Estos T-1000 querían ser totalmente libres de la persecución de Skynet y, para ello, buscaban que venciese la Resistencia humana. Los adscritos a dicho Movimiento se referían a Skynet como su creador, pero también le llamaban "La entidad", como un modo de distanciarlo de ellos mismos, haciendo referencia a que no le pertenecían, que era un ser completamente distinto a ellos...

El T-1000 no respondió nada, no hacía falta. Sabía que en breves momentos sería destruido para siempre.

Pero antes, el TX-Skynet tenía algo que hacer con el prisionero. Ordenó a los otros TX presentes que apuntasen sus armas hacia él y abrió una pequeña trampilla que tenía el contenedor a la altura de la cabeza del T-1000. Después extendió una púa que surgió de su dedo hacia él y atravesó su piel de metal líquido, perforando este material hasta llegar a su núcleo: el nanochip que le permitía regenerarse y era su cerebro y su corazón. Había hecho muchos experimentos antes, en un intento de recuperar el perdido control sobre sus T-1000, pero no podía alterar ni controlar los chips de este modelo. Cualquier intento de reescritura, lo destruía o lo hacía mucho menos efectivo... Los T-1000 modificados caían en una especie de "coma informático". Así pues, no podía controlarlos sin acabar con ellos, pero a cambio podía extraer toda la información que tuviesen almacenada.

Skynet sintió una especie de vértigo cuando leía la información del nanochip al mismo tiempo que este se iba borrando. El T-1000 se convirtió en una masa informe de metal líquido cuando perdió el control de su capacidad mimética según se iba destruyendo su chip. Rostros desdibujados, que gritaban sin voz, se iban formando y desaparecían en su superficie cromada, como si el T-1000 diese sus últimos quejidos antes de ser definitivamente eliminado. Una enorme cantidad de información se volcó en la red de Skynet cuando este vació el nanochip del prisionero, pero a él sólo le llevó unos segundo revisarla en su totalidad. Y lo que encontró, le sorprendió.

A través de los datos que pasaban a formar parte de su red, Skynet pudo "ver" los recuerdos almacenados del T-1000. El que llamó su atención había ocurrido hacía casi diez años, en la devastada ciudad de París. El T-1000 al que Skynet le estaba arrebatando sus recuerdos tenía entonces el aspecto de un joven alto, delgado y moreno. Se encontraba ante un cuadro en lo que parecía ser un museo.

Skynet apenas necesitó un suspiro para reconocer el sitio y la obra gracias a sus fuentes inagotables de información a través de la red: El museo era el Louvre parisino y el cuadro pertenecía al artista francés Eugène Delacroix y fue pintado por este en 1830 para conmemorar la Revolución Francesa. La pintura en cuestión se conocía como _La Liberté guidant le peuple (La libertad guiando al pueblo). _El joven T-1000 permanecía ante el lienzo en silencio.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Ray.

El T-1000 se volvió hacia quién le había hablado y entonces Skynet pudo ver a una mujer joven que reconoció al instante como Sarah Connor, que había sido su objetivo prioritario durante mucho tiempo, como futura madre del líder de la Resistencia humana. Pero en realidad, no era posible. Sarah Connor estaba muerta según sus registros. Y además, un humano envejecía y esa mujer que estaba ante él tenía el aspecto de la Sarah Connor que figuraba en sus archivos y tras la que había mandado a su primer Exterminador a través del tiempo. Hacía muchos años de eso. Skynet respondió a la mujer, en los recuerdos del T-1000 al que ella había llamado Ray:

-Hola Sarah. Te esperaba.

Sarah. Esa mujer (un T-1000 en realidad, no había que ser una súper mente cibernética como Skynet para deducirlo) se llamaba y tenía el aspecto de la madre de John Connor.

Ella se acercó también para observar el cuadro.

- Me voy de París, Ray. Aquí ya no queda nadie a quién salvar.

Lo dijo sin apartar los ojos de la tela medio descolgada de la pared. Era un milagro que el Louvre continuase en pié después de tantos años de guerra y que aún quedasen obras de arte en su interior. Aunque nadie, o casi nadie, viniese a visitarlas ya...

-Yo también me voy, Sarah. He oído decir que Inglaterra resiste aún...

-Yo voy hacia España...

Un silencio. Ray suspiró mientras decía con aire soñador:

-Es extraño, Sarah... pero voy a echar de menos este cuadro.

-Siempre lo recordarás- Dijo Sarah sonriendo- Seguro que has almacenado en tu memoria cada una de sus pinceladas...

-No va a ser lo mismo... Si pudiese llevarme el original, lo haría. Pero...

-No puede ser- finalizó la frase Sarah por él.

-¿Tú crees que pasa lo mismo con los... sentimientos que experimentamos, Sarah?

Preguntó Ray sin dejar de mirar hacia el cuadro.

-¿Te refieres a si pienso que nuestros sentimientos son genuinos?... Como los de los humanos... -Él asintió. Sarah entrecerró los ojos y meditó antes de dar su respuesta.

-La imagen de un cuadro, un recuerdo... son representaciones de la realidad que es algo físico... Pero los sentimientos son algo abstracto. ¿Quién sabe realmente cómo es el amor? ¿O el odio?... Es algo que se siente, son sensaciones... ¿Me preguntas si lo que nosotros "sentimos" es equiparable a lo que siente un ser humano? No lo sé, pero creo que si... ¡No somos tan distintos a ellos! Nuestro procesador tiene la capacidad de aprender... Podemos aprender lo que se siente cuando amamos a alguien o algo... ¡Tú adoras este cuadro!

Ray sonrió, mirándola fijamente por primera vez.

-¿Sabes, Sarah? También te voy a echar de menos a tí... Supongo que somos lo que los humanos llaman "amigos".

Sarah le devolvió la sonrisa y apoyó la mano en su hombro con calidez. Un gesto "muy humano" para un robot.

-Gracias, Ray. Ha sido fantástico conocerte... Espero que todo te vaya bien. ¡Y quién sabe! Quizá algún día volvamos a vernos... Si acaba esta guerra.

Ray miró de reojo el cuadro una vez más y luego asintió.

-Eso espero, Sarah... Como diría un humano lo deseo "de todo corazón".

Y entonces realizó un gesto que sorprendió a Skynet. Abrazó a Sarah. Y Skynet "sintió" ese extraño contacto a través de sus recuerdos. No estaba acostumbrado a "vivir en primera persona" algo así.

La escena continuaba en su recuerdo con la despedida de Ray y Sarah. Los datos almacenados terminaban ahí. Skynet buscó en el resto de los datos, pero no pudo hallar ninguna referencia más de la T-1000 llamada Sarah. Ray había borrado el resto de los datos sobre ella, quizá para protegerla, y tan sólo había conservado el recuerdo de aquella conversación de despedida. Skynet identificó el apego especial por este recuerdo como lo que los humanos llaman una "muestra de cariño".

Almacenó el recuerdo y borro el resto, porque no le servían para nada...

Cuando terminó su extracción letal, Skynet retiró la púa de su mano del líquido metálico que resbalaba lentamente hacia abajo en el contenedor. Mandó la orden a sus soldados de que reciclasen el metal líquido para futuros usos y, simplemente, se fue a través de la red.

Otro parpadeo y estaba en otro lugar.

Veía a través de los ojos de otro modelo TX que supervisaba la construcción en una de sus fábricas. No necesitó hablar, tan sólo accedió al procesador de su robot para leer lo que quería saber: Las últimas pruebas que se habían hecho, habían sido satisfactorias. Pronto estarían preparados para el siguiente paso. Un nuevo modelo de Terminator estaba preparado para su fabricación, y sería aún más efectivo. De hecho, Skynet abrigaba la sospecha de que era su creación definitiva contra los humanos.

**CARA**

**2.**

Frank se apresuró por los corredores para no perder de vista a su guía improvisado. Llevaban algo más de un mes en la base, pero aún no terminaba de orientarse en el laberinto de pasillos. El joven alemán había sido dado de alta esa misma mañana y le habían ido a buscar al hospital para llevarle a su nuevo lugar de trabajo: Había sido destinado a las plantas depuradoras de la base.

-No es un trabajo demasiado agradable…- comentaba el joven que se había presentado como "James, pero puedes llamarme Jim"- … pero es vital para la base.

Frank supo a qué se refería cuando un intenso olor a cosas pudriéndose llegó hasta su nariz. Jim hizo una mueca y volviéndose hacia él, le tendió una mascarilla.

-Póntela. Esto será la parte más importante de tu uniforme de trabajo a partir de ahora, créeme…

**3.**

Jorge estaba cada vez más recuperado. Había ganado algo de peso y tenía mejor color. También había empezado a entrenar su mano izquierda (la que aún conservaba) para poder utilizarla.

-¿Sabes que todos estamos diseñados para poder ser ambidiestros?- le decía a Eva, que sonreía- No, de verdad, es totalmente cierto. Lo que pasa es que la sociedad nos condiciona para utilizar más una de nuestras manos, pero con el entrenamiento necesario…

-¿Cómo andamos hoy?- Kate se le acercó sonriendo. Ella y Eva se habían hecho grandes amigas. Kate se había convertido en una especie de hermana mayor.

- Hoy me ha costado un poco dormir… El bebé es muy inquieto…Y parece que no duerme demasiado por las noches

Kate sonrió mientras le palpaba la tripa con delicadeza.

-Es normal. Se está colocando… Pero debes descansar. Aprovecha para dormir por las mañanas, si está más calmado…

Jorge sonrió mientras murmuraba:

-Parece que nuestro pequeño será todo un luchador…

Kate y Eva se miraron, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Yo diría que toda va correctamente… Lo importante es que tú te encuentres bien. –Finalizó Kate antes de volverse a Jorge.

-Oye, tú también tienes buen aspecto. Veo que estás entrenándote- Señaló las pesas que Jorge estaba levantando con su brazo sano.

-No puedo rendirme por haber perdido una mano- comentó mirando el muñón con aire triste.- Aún me queda otra…

-La verdad es que quería hablar contigo de eso… ¿Conoces a Will, verdad?

-Claro, el programador… Hemos hablado en el comedor, alguna vez…

-Veréis, Will ha diseñado un prototipo de mano robótica. Parece que las pruebas han sido todo un éxito… Pero ahora necesitaría…

-_Un conejillo de indias_…- Finalizó la frase Jorge en español. Kate le miró sin comprender y Eva se lo tradujo.

-Sí, algo así… Pensamos que tú estarías interesado en hacer la prueba.

Jorge sonrió: -Estaré encantado de ser vuestro _"conejillo de indias"_… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

**4.**

Kyle Connor entró en el comedor y localizó a Liberty con la mirada.

-¿Puedo?- dijo acercándose a ella sonriente.

-Claro, guapo...- respondió ella, guiñándole el ojo con picardía - Siéntate aquí, a mi lado... -Liberty dio unos golpecitos al banco mientras apartaba su chaqueta. Kyle dejó la bandeja en la mesa, y se inclinó para besarla.

El hombre que compartía la mesa con ella miró a Kyle unos segundos, antes de volver a centrarse en su comida. Era el francés que había llegado con el grupo europeo. Kyle todavía no había hablado personalmente con él. Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa:

-Hola, soy Kyle...

-Ya, Connor, ¿no?... He oído hablar mucho de tu familia- el francés sonrió a medias mientras levantaba la ceja. Luego le estrechó la mano brevemente, diciendo - Yo me llamo Pierre... Me temo que no soy tan conocido como tú... ¡Encantado, chaval!

Después de decir eso, volvió a su comida sin hacer ningún comentario más. Cuando terminó, se levantó y se marchó, haciendo un leve gesto de despedida.

Kyle miró hacia Lib con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse.

-¿Que mierda le pasa a este?- Preguntó él, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el francés, que en ese momento abandonaba el comedor.

-Bueno, digamos que el trato social no es su punto fuerte... -Comentó Lib encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento entró Ryan en el comedor con cara de pocos amigos y un ojo morado. Saludó a Lib y a Kyle con un gesto, pero fue a sentarse sólo en otra mesa, con los ojos fijos en su bandeja de comida.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Ryan? ¿Habéis tenido algún problema en la ronda de esta mañana?...

Liberty miró al solitario ex-marine negando con la cabeza:

-Me temo que Ryan y Pierre no han empezado con buen pie su relación laboral... Esta mañana han tenido una pequeña discusión sobre quién da órdenes y cómo ha de hacerse...

-¿¡El francés le ha hecho eso a Ryan!- Kyle levanta demasiado el tono, pero guarda silencio cuando Lib le hace un gesto. Algunas personas se han vuelto a observarlos, hasta que ella les frunce el ceño y apartan la mirada. Cuando han dejado de ser el centro de atención, Lib se vuelve a Kyle para decirle:

-Si quieres saber lo que opino, Pierre ha sido demasiado brusco, pero Ryan necesitaba que le bajaran los humos. No es el único que lucha en esta guerra...

**5.**

Sarah suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor. Un gesto muy humano, para una máquina.

-¡Este sitio es increíble!... -Comentaba Sven, mientras dejaba sus escasas bolsas con pertenencias, encima de la cama que van a compartir ambos.- Casi parece un sueño después de estos últimos años...- Sarah asiente pensativa. Cuando llaman a la puerta y antes de que Sven pueda preguntar, ella dice:

-Es Ross.

Sven abre para encontrarse con el alto científico ante él. Le franquea el paso con un caluroso gesto de bienvenida. Ross le cae bastante bien, al fin y al cabo, siempre les ha tratado con amabilidad y comprensión.

-¿Qué os parece?...-Pregunta Ross señalando a su alrededor- Espero que estéis a gusto...

-Creo que no es justo- dice de pronto Sarah. Ross guarda silencio y Sven y él la miran. Ella hace un gesto de disculpa con los hombros y luego lo aclara:

-Somos recién llegados a la base y no tenemos familia. Deberíamos compartir el dormitorio...

Ross carraspea, antes de responder:

-Te voy a ser sincero, Sarah, si me lo permites... -Ella asiente en silencio- Me temo que nadie en la base querría compartir contigo su dormitorio. De hecho, a la mayoría no les hace gracia que estés cerca de ellos...

Ella sonríe fugazmente, antes de responder. Su tono es algo triste:

-Lo suponía, pero quería que alguien lo reconociese abiertamente. Lo entiendo. Esta situación no es fácil para nadie. Para mí, tampoco...

Ross mira a Sven, antes de acercarse a ella y ponerle las manos sobre los hombros con delicadeza.

-La mayoría sólo saben que esta pesadilla la provocó una máquina y que tú eres algo que esa máquina construyó... No quieren saber nada más. No eres humana. Para ellos no eres de fiar...

-¿Y para tí?

Ross alza la ceja:

-Te he tenido en mis manos, literalmente. Si tuviese dudas sobre ti, habría destruido tu chip y ahora no existirías... Pero, no puedo olvidar que a Skynet le creamos nosotros, los humanos... Así que, no somos mejores que él. O que tú...

-¿Y John? ¿Cree lo mismo?

-Él... es el que más arriesga contigo.

Sarah asiente. Ross se aparta de ella y saluda a Sven con la cabeza, antes de salir de la habitación. Él mira la espalda de Sarah si saber muy bien qué decir. Finalmente ella se gira hacia él y le sonríe.

-Tú también arriesgas mucho conmigo...

Sven suspira y se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno, cuando te enamoras de alguien, te arriesgas con él, ¿no?

**6.**

Después de la pequeña intervención, John Connor permanece dormido durante unos días. La recuperación será bastante rápida, pero cuando estás en constante lucha, tu cuerpo descansa al máximo si le das esa oportunidad. Kate, y sobre todo Ross, han asumido parte de sus funciones al mando de la base. Sus hijos Kyle y Robert también han arrimado el hombro.

El principal problema ha sido razonar porqué se ha permitido que Sarah, una T-1000, se quede en la base, con libertad para moverse de un lado a otro sin problemas... Aunque algunos habitantes de la base rebelde como Will están totalmente fascinados por ella, la mayoría de los supervivientes no están de acuerdo con esa decisión y temen por su seguridad. Aceptan a regañadientes la situación porque John Connor (que ha salvado la vida alguna vez a casi todos los que viven en la base) responde personalmente por ella. De todas maneras, salvo contadas excepciones (Kate, Ross, sus antiguos compañeros europeos y Will) nadie se acerca a Sarah si puede evitarlo. Ella acepta la situación con resignación y, por su parte, hace el esfuerzo de permanecer alejada a su vez de los habitantes de la base. Cuando John se pone en pie, Sarah va a visitarle.

-Espero que te encuentres bien, John...

Él la mira de reojo, mientras limpia su arma.

-Y que mi presencia aquí no te cause demasiados problemas...- Continúa diciendo ella, a lo que él, por toda respuesta, sonríe levemente, levantando las cejas en un gesto irónico.

-Bueno- termina diciendo él, dejando el arma de lado- Tampoco esta será una situación fácil para ti, supongo... Me han contado Kate y Ross que no has tenido una bienvenida demasiado calurosa en la base.

Ella le observa en silencio, sin asentir ni negar nada. Una respuesta en sí misma.

-Sí, me imagino que lo entiendes y todo eso... Al fin y al cabo, estáis diseñados con un chip que comprende perfectamente la forma de actuar de los humanos, para saber cómo engañarlos y poder cazarlos mejor...

- No te puedo pedir disculpas por ser lo que soy... Y a los demás tampoco- Le interrumpe Sarah con frialdad.

-Hoy en día, nadie puede pedir disculpas por ser lo que es. Ser un superviviente es ya bastante complicado para todos... Antes de la guerra, era más fácil comportarse siguiendo unas reglas. Pero ahora estamos siempre sometidos a pruebas constantes. Nunca sabes cuándo tendrás que decidir dejar atrás a un amigo o a un familiar para poder seguir vivo un día más. ¡Me alegro de que mi madre no tuviese que ver en lo que se ha convertido la humanidad por la que ella luchó hasta el final!...

-Tu madre fue la primera que tuvo que hacer sacrificios por esta guerra. Lo entendería perfectamente...

Él la mira fijamente, mientras piensa: "Es una locura... ¡Es como si estuviese hablando con mi madre!". Le cuesta no abrazar a Sarah y decirle cuánto la ha echado de menos y cuanto necesita su apoyo. Al fin y al cabo, su madre siempre había permanecido fuerte, a su lado, hasta su muerte.

-La conoces bien, ¿no?.. -dijo él finalmente, en todo de reproche

-Me esforcé mucho por ello - es la respuesta de ella, alzando la mirada con dureza.- Y si una persona como tu madre fue capaz de sacar de su interior la fuerza para empezar a plantar cara a Skynet antes de su creación, es que los humanos estáis destinados a ser algo más que presas fáciles para unas máquinas construidas para destruiros. Por eso decidí unirme al movimiento y ayudar a los humanos. Y por eso llegué hasta ti...

John medita todo el significado de esto. Ya le han hablado del movimiento, una especie de "resistencia", paralela a la de los humanos, que habían establecido algunos T-1000 en Europa. De hecho, ha mandado investigar a Ross, a Will y a algunos otros de su equipo sobre esto. Tras haber conseguido piratear algunos mensajes de la red de Skynet, lo que habían encontrado en ellos, le había dado la razón a Sarah. Finalmente, John asiente, antes de decir:

-Quiero que entres a formar parte de las patrullas. No voy a desaprovechar tu potencial de asesina contra los del bando de Skynet. Además, los de la base necesitan razones para empezar a confiar en ti... Sarah.

Ella sonríe abiertamente y antes de salir de la habitación, tiende su mano a John.

-Gracias, John Connor.

Él mira la mano como si fuese una serpiente a punto de atacar, pero tras unos breves instantes de indecisión, la aprieta firmemente, con fuerza. Le sorprende que el tacto de ella sea tan cálido, tan humano... Es la primera vez que la ha tocado.

Cuando termina el apretón, ella sale de la habitación.

-Bienvenida a casa, Sarah.- No puedo evitar murmurar John, mientras se cierra la puerta.

Ella le oye perfectamente.

Sonríe.

Si, al fin, después de tantos años lejos, por fin está en casa...

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Escribí la parte de Skynet (la cruz de la moneda) hace mucho tiempo, pero entre unas cosas y otras, no he terminado la parte de "los buenos" hasta ahora... ¡Soy un desastre!_

_Pero bueno, al fin vuelvo a las andadas y cuelgo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, para todos los que lo queráis leer._

_Debo decir también, que al día siguiente del estreno fui a ver la película de Terminator 4... Con algo de miedo por lo que me iba a encontrar y mucha curiosidad por ver a John Connor en acción sin ser un chavalín, como en las películas y series que había visto hasta ahora. Creo que el "John mayor" tiene bastante que ver con cómo yo lo había visto en esta historia..._

_Así mismo, creo que la historia que cuenta la película no sería demasiado excluyente para este fic..._

_Casi podría ser un episodio ocurrido unos años antes de estos sucesos._

_¿Vosotros qué opináis?_

_Muchas gracias a los que "seguís al pie del cañón"... Deis vuestra opinión o no. __**¡Os agradezco que invirtáis vuestro tiempo en leer "estos desvaríos míos"!**_

_Un paso más en la historia y ya veremos dónde terminamos llegando... ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Cirze**_


	6. La Zona Roja Quid pro quo

**6. La Zona Roja / Quid pro quo (Cambio en el que se obtiene algo de valor semejante a lo que se dio. Resultado u obtención de cosas recíprocas. También, "Ojo por ojo".)**

**1.**

Pete sentía la cabeza como si estuviese rellena de un líquido viscoso. Las sienes le retumbaban violentamente. Apenas podía moverse, entre esos dos muros medio derruidos dónde estaba tumbado, pero no le preocupaba. Cuando intentaba hacerlo, sentía un agudo dolor, que le instaba a quedarse quieto de inmediato.

-Joder... -consiguió mascullar.

Al instante una mano sobre su boca le obligó a guardar silencio.

Vio como ella se llevaba el dedo sobre los labios indicándole que se callase. Su expresión era bastante difícil de descifrar. Retiró la mano, aún indicándole que no hiciese ruido y se deslizó hacia el lateral, para asomarse fuera. Pete fue incapaz de oírla moverse y eso que estaba a su lado, parecía que se hubiese desplazado levitando o algo así. Pero claro, él no estaba en plena forma.

Seguramente, esos pedazos de chatarra de fuera, sí que serían capaces de oír a un diminuto ratón correteando entre los escombros. Decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse y que haría caso a su compañera de agujero. Cerró los ojos temiendo que este simple movimiento le implicase nuevos dolores. Afortunadamente, no fue así. Le pareció que se iba quedando dormido...

**2. **_**(Unas horas antes)**_

Pete enarcó la ceja, mirando con cierto recelo hacia delante. Podía ver la espalda de esa cosa, ante él.

Desde luego, Peter Smith se sentía más seguro teniéndola por delante de él, que por detrás. Afortunadamente, en las misiones siempre iba en cabeza, abriendo el camino.

No era la primera vez que iba en un grupo con "eso", pero esta era la misión más larga en la que había tomado parte. Llevaban andando una eternidad. Normalmente, iban en jeeps, luego corrían un poco, golpeaban y desaparecían: Rápido y limpio. Se alejaban lo justo de casa para asegurar el perímetro de la base y volvían para cenar con la familia y amigos.

Esta vez llevaban cuatro días andando.

-Necesito que vayáis más lejos que de costumbre...

Así había empezado la charla informativa sobre la misión. Connor les señaló en un mapa una zona oscura, marcada en rojo y les dijo que sabían que allí había ciertas instalaciones especiales de Skynet. Después de tantos años de exterminio brutal, habían empezado a capturar vivos a algunos humanos, para llevarlos a esas instalaciones. Ese cambio de estrategia tendría una explicación. Connor necesitaba saber por qué estaba ocurriendo esto, qué hacían con los prisioneros, para qué se los llevaban con vida...

El comando lo formaban cinco humanos y esa "cosa": Ryan, Orson, Liberty, Eddie, él mismo y "eso"...

Se hacía llamar Sarah. Era una chatarra. Peter no se fiaba de ella...

Cierto es que había oído que algunas personas en la base le debían la vida. Incluso le había salvado el cuello al jefe Ryan en más de una ocasión. Pero superar tanto tiempo de odio y suspicacia hacia las chatarras no era tan fácil. Pete negaba con la cabeza cuando alguien daba a entender que quizá esa cosa, Sarah, sí era de fiar. "Confiaros, dadle la espalda y os exterminará", decía entonces, "Sólo hay una máquina buena, la que está destripada. Algún día, se le cruzará el cable a esta y empezará a disparar contra todos en la base. Y os aseguro que yo voy a estar preparado, detrás de ella, para volarle la cabeza... "

Ese pensamiento volvió a resonar en su mente, mientras cogía el fusil con fuerza, mirando fijamente la nuca de Sarah. Un sólo disparo y ya no tendría que preocuparse de tener al enemigo en la base. Estaban en una misión. En peligro. No sería raro que alguno de ellos la diñara antes de volver a casa. Ella podía dejar de funcionar, si se sabía dónde disparar... Y Pete lo sabía. Directamente a la nuca y se acabaron el problema y las preocupaciones...

-Eh, Pete, ¡Reacciona!... ¡No estamos de excursión!

El susurro de Lib en su oreja le hizo volver a la realidad. Ella era de las que aceptaban bien que Sarah estuviese del lado de la resistencia. Seguramente no apoyaría la visión de Pete sobre quitarse a esa cosa de encima antes de volver a la base. Sin embargo, le constaba que Eddie pensaba de forma parecida a él. No le costaría convencerle para que corroborase su versión. Orson era un maldito cobarde que, llegado el momento, diría lo que ellos dijeran y apoyaría sin problemas su versión. ¿Y Ryan? La verdad es que el ex-marine no se había pronunciado nunca a favor ni en contra de esa "cosa"...

Así que, tal como lo veía Pete, eran tres síes, uno en contra y un indeciso...

"Se podrá arreglar", pensó Pete mirando nuevamente la nuca de Sarah, "sólo hay que esperar el momento justo... ¡Una bala perdida y se acabó el problema!"

Sarah se volvió hacia Ryan y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Estuvieron hablando entre ellos unos segundos. Ryan les indicó que se acercasen todos.

-Sarah ha detectado minas. Este terreno no es seguro... Según nos vamos acercando a la Zona Roja esto se va calentando...

La Zona Roja, así habían designado a su objetivo para la misión. Eran las instalaciones de Skynet que se proponían espiar. Dónde llevaban a los prisioneros, supuestamente con vida. Se encontraban a menos de un día de allí.

-Vamos a ir con cuidado, chicos.-Continuó Ryan.- Sarah nos marcará las zonas seguras.

Pete hizo un gesto de disgusto, que no se le pasó inadvertido a Sarah. Le ignoró. Sabía perfectamente a quién no le agradaba su presencia en la base, porque no se molestaban en ocultarlo demasiado. Pero una parte de su procesador permaneció alerta. En el grupo, ni Peter ni Edward eran de fiar y, tal vez, le traerían problemas.

-Okey... ¡Adelante!-Dijo Ryan mirando Sarah.

-Id hacia la izquierda. Esquivaré las zonas con minas. Tened cuidado dónde pisáis.

Sarah empezó a caminar en cabeza. Los demás le siguieron los pasos.

"¡Lo que me faltaba!, pensó con rabia Pete, "¡Ahora tengo que aceptar las órdenes de una puta chatarra!..."

Una hora después, empezó a oscurecer y el grupo se detuvo. Los humanos estaban en franca desventaja frente a las máquinas cuando se hacía de noche. Perdían la posibilidad de verlas venir. Mientras, los exterminadores, con la ventaja de detectarlos por su temperatura corporal, no necesitaban la luz para cazarlos. De noche era mejor atrincherarse y esperar. Más aún tan cerca de unas instalaciones de Skynet, que sin duda estarían fuertemente vigiladas.

Pete aprovechó el descanso nocturno para acercarse a charlar en susurros con Eddie. La chatarra estaba en el exterior, vigilando. El resto, se repartían por algunos huecos y miraban a su alrededor con aprensión. Dormir en el exterior de la base, en terreno desconocido, les desquiciaba los nervios. Fueron necesarias unas pocas palabras para saber que contaba con el apoyo de Eddie: A él tampoco le gustaba tener a esa cosa paseándose a sus anchas por la base. Estaba de acuerdo en lo de Orson y pensaba que Ryan lo entendería. Pero no apostaba por que Liberty lo viese con buenos ojos.

-Esa chica es la pareja de Kyle Connor, nos traerá problemas.

-Tenemos que hacerlo en el momento justo. En medio de una refriega nadie puede estar seguro de dónde vienen los disparos...

Eddie sonrió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Era un buen plan.

Al menos, parecía un buen plan.

Casi dos horas después, fueron localizados por una patrulla de exterminadores. El mundo se convirtió en una pesadilla confusa. Eddie estaba parapetado tras una pared, a la izquierda de dónde Pete se encontraba, ambos disparaban con escasa puntería. Era difícil fijar un buen blanco, cuando apenas levantas la cabeza del refugio para evitar que te la vuelen. Los demás estaban igual. Agachados entre los escombros como ratas. Sólo Sarah se movía con rapidez ante ellos, intentando deslizarse tras sus enemigos, atacándoles por la retaguardia, para dar un respiro a los humanos.

Era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su jugada.

Pete miró a Eddie.

-Cúbreme- le dijo con los labios. El otro asintió, agarró el arma y disparó con furia. Pete se arrastró hacia la izquierda, medio rodando, hasta dejarse caer en una zanja dónde se agazapó con precaución. Estuvo unos segundos inmóvil, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Luego caminó, medio agachado, para acercarse a Sarah por la espalda, con el arma preparada.

Era un buen plan. Una bala perdida, en el sitio indicado y se acabó el preocuparse de esa chatarra. No la necesitaban para nada... Pero Pete no contó con las minas.

Por supuesto, no la pisó directamente. Entonces estaría muerto... Debió de empujar alguna piedra que rodó hacia ella. El caso es que explotó bastante cerca de él, derribándole hacia delante. Convirtió sus oídos en un altavoz y su cabeza en una caja de resonancia repleta de grillos. Pete se quedó tumbado, totalmente desorientado. No supo con seguridad lo que había pasado a su alrededor hasta que alguien le dio la vuelta. Se encontró cara a cara con Liberty. Ella movía los labios, pero las palabras le llegaban como si estuviese debajo del agua o algo así. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que le preguntaba si estaba bien. Sólo consiguió encogerse de hombros. Y al instante notó un dolor en el costado que le paralizó. Liberty le examinó con cuidado, antes de volverse hacia Ryan que se acercaba por su izquierda. Poco a poco, Pete consiguió distinguir los pitidos de las palabras para poder oír qué decían.

-Volverán más. ¡Tenemos que movernos!

-¡Qué coño pensabas, Pete!... ¡Casi te matas!

-Ahora eso da igual. Tenemos que salir de aquí... - Sarah se acercó a ellos.

-¿Crees que saben hacia dónde vamos?- Ryan miró a Sarah.

-Saben dónde estamos. Lo que querrán es darnos caza... -Ella miró alrededor mientras hablaba.

Ryan apretó los dientes.

-¡Vamos a separarnos! Seremos más difíciles de atrapar. -Miró a Liberty. -Tú con Orson. Iréis hacia la fábrica dando un rodeo. Tened mucho cuidado. Yo seguiré con Eddie por este camino, de frente, hasta que les vea llegar. Si es necesario, intentaremos atraer su atención.

Se volvió hacia Sarah, señalando a Pete:

-Tú agarra a este maldito estúpido pisa-minas y volved a la base. Está herido, así no puede seguir adelante. Y no le voy a dejar aquí tirado.

Pete hizo amago de incorporarse para protestar por el plan. No pensaba quedarse en las manos metálicas de esa condenada chatarra. Ryan le puso la mano en el pecho y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, con cierta brusquedad:

-¡Son órdenes, Peter! ¡Y las órdenes no se cuestionan! ¡Se cumplen y punto!...

Su voz no admitía réplica. Se volvió hacia los demás para organizar todo. Después se alejó junto a Eddie, sin mirar atrás. Eddie si lo hizo. Miró hacia Pete y se encogió de hombros.

Liberty rebuscó en su mochila y le tendió a Sarah unos calmantes. Después agarró su arma, y Orson y ella se alejaron con precaución.

Sarah y Peter se quedaron solos. Ella entrecerró los ojos y le miró fijamente antes de decir:

-Sé que querías volarme la cabeza cuando estalló esa mina, Peter. Sé que no confías en mí. Yo, ahora, tampoco confío en ti. Pero estoy segura de que ambos queremos llegar a la base con vida. Y eso implica que colaboremos juntos...

Se acercó a él y se agachó para ponerle un calmante en el costado. Pete sintió el pinchazo y, luego, el dolor fue remitiendo.

-Vamos a alejarnos de esta zona. No es segura... Luego nos esconderemos hasta que se haga de día y podamos continuar hacia la base. Podrás descansar.

Se lo cargó a los hombros con asombrosa facilidad, agarró en una mano ambas mochilas y con la otra las armas y empezó a correr con una pasmosa seguridad entre el paisaje ruinoso que les rodeaba. A pesar del calmante, Pete sentía que le ardía el costado a cada paso que daban, pero se mordió los labios para no quejarse. Le pareció que esa loca carrera nocturna se prolongaba hasta la eternidad, cuando de pronto Sarah se detuvo. Medio trepó por una loma y le depositó cuidadosamente entre dos paredes medio derrumbadas. Apenas había sitio para moverse allí, pero de todas formas el maltrecho Peter no podía hacerlo, así que no le importó. La inmovilidad era lo menos doloroso para él y disfrutó de ella todo lo que pudo... Incluso se quedó dormido.

**3. **

Abrió los ojos y no alcanzó a ver demasiado. Fuera del refugio todavía estaba muy oscuro, aunque el cielo ya empezaba a clarear. Intentó tragar saliva, pero sentía la lengua como si fuese un trapo y la garganta de estropajo. El dolor de cabeza y el retumbar parecían haber remitido, pero aún tenía doloridos los oídos. Miró alrededor. Esa condenada chatarra le había dejado solo. Perfecto. ¡Por él, podía irse al infierno!... Probó a alzar el brazo. Le dolía, pero podía moverlo. El otro, también. Y las piernas estaban en su sitio y podía sentirlas. Le molestaba horrores el costado. Se palpó y notó que llevaba una tela apretada alrededor. El vendaje estaba algo rígido por la izquierda, donde le dolía. Debía ser sangre seca. Se incorporó con precaución. Localizó un arma junto a él y extendió la mano para cogerla. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó: Algo se movía por el exterior. Agarró el arma y se preparó para disparar, mirando fijamente hacia el hueco que quedaba entre las paredes que formaban su escondrijo. Podía sentir sus latidos palpitando en las sienes, como si su cabeza fuese una bomba a punto de estallar. Intentó respirar profundamente, muy bajito, muy lentamente. Hacer el menos ruido posible... Aún así, ellos le oyeron.

Eran 3 modelos TX. Y no se molestaron en utilizar el hueco para entrar. Uno de ellos atravesó la pared a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Peter. Él agarró el arma sintiendo que se le agarrotaba el dedo en el gatillo, mientras una andanada atravesaba el brillante cráneo cromado de esa maldita máquina. El retroceso le mandó contra la pared haciendo insoportable el dolor de su costado. Los otros TX empujaron las paredes semiderruidas, para que se le cayeran encima. Apenas tuvo un momento para arrastrarse hacia el agujero de salida cuando se le vino encima todo el muro de la derecha. Esquivó a duras penas los cascotes y se llevó los brazos a la cabeza para protegérsela. Entonces sintió que unas manos le cogían por los hombros y tiraban bruscamente de él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"¡Que sea rápido!", pensó.

No pasó nada.

Oyó un sonido metálico frente a él y abrió los ojos para ver a uno de TX atravesado por una viga metálica. Luego Sarah utilizó uno de sus brazos, convertido en una afilada cuchilla, para seccionarle el cuello. Finalmente, ese modelo de exterminador dejó de estar activo cuando una enorme piedra le aplastó la cabeza y el chip que llevaba dentro. Sarah soltó la piedra y pareció escurrirse entre los cascotes del suelo, convertida en un líquido parecido al mercurio, cuando otro de los TX le disparó su cañón. Falló. Miró a su alrededor. Luego fijó su atención en el humano y extendió el cañón hacia él. No le pudo disparar. Un muro se le vino encima desde atrás. Por unos instantes, todo pareció inmóvil y silencioso. Peter no se atrevía ni a respirar. La tregua, no duró mucho. El brazo del TX, con el cañón de plasma brillando, atravesó los cascotes. Se impulsó hacia arriba con la otra extremidad y sacó medio cuerpo fuera del suelo. Para Peter fue una de las imágenes más aterradoras de toda su vida, sintió deseos de gritar con todas sus fuerza. Lo habría hecho, si no se le hubiese agarrotado la garganta.

De repente, al TX le cubrieron el torso una especie de tentáculos de metal líquido, que se fueron apretando y extendiendo, hasta que llegaron a la cara del monstruo, como unas vendas metálicas. El TX pareció soltar un agudo chillido antes de volver a hundirse entre los cascotes. Estos se agitaron como si fuesen arena de playa alrededor de un cangrejo que se entierra. Cuando todo se aquietó, fue una especie de fantasma metálico lo que se alzó de las ruinas. El sol que salía tras los edificios se reflejó en la superficie brillante hasta que, poco a poco, se opacó, transformándose en carne y ropas. Sarah había vencido. Miró alrededor. El otro TX había sido eliminado por Peter, cuando intentó atraparlo en su refugio.

-Estoy... vivo... -Consiguió decir Peter, sintiendo otra vez deseos de echarse a llorar. Sarah asintió levemente. Después se volvió hacia donde había estado su refugio y apartó piedras y otros restos hasta conseguir sacar una de sus mochilas. Se acercó con ella a Peter y, abriéndola, le tendió una cantimplora para que bebiera. Él tragó el tibio líquido sintiendo al mismo tiempo ansia y asco. Se atragantó, tosió y volvió a beber un poco más. Cuando terminó, le devolvió a Sarah la cantimplora. Ella la metió en la mochila en silencio, cerrándola.

-Ya es de día. Continuemos... Si nos detenemos lo menos posible, podemos estar de vuelta a la base antes de tres días. Con suerte no encontraremos más TX. Calculo que mañana por la noche, estaremos cerca del perímetro de seguridad de la resistencia.

Fue a cogerlo del suelo para cargar con él, cuando Peter le agarró el brazo. Ella le miró fijamente.

-Gra... Gracias- dijo él simplemente.

Ella asintió.

-Vamos- A modo de respuesta se lo puso sobre los hombros, agarró las escasas provisiones que habían sobrevivido al ataque de los TX y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia casa.

**4. **_**Tres días después...**_

Sven y Kyle Connor no habían podido dormir desde que Sarah, Liberty y el resto del equipo se habían ido. John Connor tampoco.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando un jeep que patrullaba el perímetro localizó a Peter y a Sarah y les acercó a la base rebelde. Todavía no había rastro del resto del equipo.

Peter estaba herido. Por eso él y Sarah habían regresado. El resto se habían dividido y habían continuado con la misión. Sarah les informó de esto, mientras trasladaban a Peter a la enfermería. No dijo nada del plan de él para volarle la cabeza y acabar con ella... Decirlo no beneficiaba a nadie.

Pasaron varios días sin que supieran nada de la misión, de Ryan, de Lib, de Orson ni de Eddie...

Kyle estaba desesperado, se le notaba. John también, pero lo disimulaba mucho mejor.

Se reunieron en el comedor para decidir qué harían. La mayoría de las cosas, sobre todo lo que implicaba a todo el grupo de la resistencia, se consultaba mediante votación. Aunque la decisión final siempre quedaba en manos de John, para lo bueno o lo malo.

Kyle quería ir en busca del grupo. Pierre comentó que eso era meterse en la boca del lobo: Si habían capturado al equipo, estarían sobre aviso de que tenían una misión y podrían venir más humanos. Kate alzó la voz para pedir silencio cuando se originó una fuerte discusión entre ambos. Ross comentó que Pierre tenía razón, pero que era necesario saber qué estaba pasando en la Zona Roja. Tenían que volver.

El debate terminó media hora después, cuando alguien informó a John y a Kyle de que habían encontrado a Lib con vida justo en el exterior del perímetro y la habían traído a la base. Estaba extenuada, pero parecía encontrarse bien. Se despidió a todos: La reunión quedaba aplazada hasta nuevo aviso. Fueron rápidamente a la enfermería. Kate examinó a Liberty con detenimiento. Tenía algunos cortes y golpes, sufría algo de deshidratación, pero por lo demás no había ningún problema médico. John le preguntó por el resto del equipo y por la misión en la Zona Roja.

-Cuando Sarah se trajo a Pete de vuelta a la base, nos dividimos en dos equipos. Ryan pensó que, ya que habíamos sido detectados, así llamaríamos menos la atención. Orson y yo fuimos hacia las instalaciones de Skynet dando un rodeo y Ryan y Eddie siguieron por la ruta que teníamos designada en un principio. La idea era llegar a la Zona Roja desde dos puntos para duplicar nuestras posibilidades. Estábamos bastante cerca. Hacia el mediodía llegamos a los edificios y empezamos a husmear. El exterior no estaba especialmente vigilado, ni parecía inexpugnable. Los edificios eran como cualquiera de las fábricas a las que habíamos ido hasta ahora... Conseguimos colarnos. Dentro, las cadenas de montaje estaban paradas. ¡Allí no están fabricando nada! ¡Ni robots, ni tanques!... ¡Ni nada!...

Ross no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

- Esas instalaciones tienen que tener algo especial. No creo que Skynet las tenga sólo de prisión... Habrá algún motivo por el que llevan a los prisioneros allí. ¿Visteis a algún humano?...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No pudimos bajar del primer nivel. Los accesos a las plantas inferiores sí que estaban bastante vigilados... Sea lo que sea, lo que esconde Skynet en la Zona Roja, está ahí. Íbamos a intentar colarnos, pero nos descubrieron. Entonces salieron Ryan y Eddie a escena. A partir de ahí, todo fue bastante rápido... Muy confuso. Orson cayó. Eddie y yo íbamos por delante y Ryan nos cubría. Le cogieron. Creo que sigue vivo, al menos no le mataron delante de nosotros. Me pareció que le llevaban abajo. Conseguimos huir y encontramos una salida. Estuvimos andando hacia aquí hasta que se hizo de noche. Eddie estaba herido. No sé cuantos días seguimos andando, apenas teníamos provisiones... Esta mañana, cuando me desperté, Eddie estaba muerto. Creo que se desangró. Le dejé allí y seguí andando... Hasta que me encontraron los de la patrulla...

Cerró los ojos y sollozó. Kyle le rodeó los hombros con un gesto protector, abrazándola fuertemente y atrayéndola hacia sí, mientras le murmuraba palabras para que se calmase.

-Tranquila, Lib. Estas en casa. Todo ha terminado...

El resto se retiraron de la enfermería, para dejarles intimidad.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando?- Kyle miró a Sarah.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Skynet ha cambiado sus planes por algo. Tal vez cree que puede perjudicar el ánimo de la resistencia tomando rehenes con vida... Jugar con vuestros sentimientos.

Ross suspiró ruidosamente antes de intervenir:

-Nos consta que al principio de la guerra tomaba presos humanos para tener muestras de tejido y sangre y poder utilizarlas en sus diseños de T-800.

Sarah negó rotundamente:

-Los TX no tiene tejido vivo. No necesita muestras para nada...

-¿Y si estuviese haciendo experimentos con armas biológicas?- Todos se volvieron hacia Kate cuando dijo esto con voz algo temblorosa, y se miraron espantados.

John rompió el silencio.

-Existe esa posibilidad. Necesitamos más que nunca información... Sarah, ¿puedes craquear las bases de datos de Skynet para averiguar de qué va esto? Algo parecido a lo que hiciste al secuestrar ese planeador para venir desde Europa...

- Desde luego, pero no será tan fácil como lo del planeador... Esta vez, necesito ir lo más cerca posible de la fuente, para poder cubrir la mayor parte de la información antes de que me detecten.

-Vale, descartamos a los exterminadores, a los tanques y a los planeadores. Hay que ir a una base... ¿No es eso?

Ross alzó una ceja mirando a Sarah. Ella asintió. Luego se volvió a John.

-Necesito que me acompañe Will... Tengo una idea.

A John Connor le pareció un buen plan. Al menos, era el mejor que tenían...

**5. **_**Primer epílogo: "Quid pro quo"**_

Pete despertó en la enfermería. Algo le había sobresaltado. A su alrededor estaba todo en penumbra. Pero veía lo suficiente para distinguir a Sarah frente a él, apoyada en los pies de su cama. Pete no supo que decir:

-Yo...-trató de empezar.

Sarah alzó la mano hacia él. Estaba armada. Pete abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Sabía que esa chatarra no era de fiar! Había vuelto, para vengarse de él...

Pete gritó.

Entonces Sarah apuntó hacia la pared que había detrás de Pete y apretó el gatillo.

La descarga del arma atravesó limpiamente el cráneo cromado de un TX que se inclinaba hacia el indefenso Peter. Él revivió, en un instante pavoroso, todo lo que le había pasado cuando ese TX se había alzado horriblemente de entre los escombros para matarle. El TX cayó hacia atrás, con su cabeza reventada y su chip principal hecho trizas.

Peter se volvió hacia Sarah, que aún mantenía alzada el arma. Tal vez todavía le iba a disparar a él, después de todo. Ella sonrió, sin enseñar los dientes.

-Buu...- dijo de pronto, como si fuese una niña que asustara a su hermanita pequeña.

Luego bajó el arma.

-De nada, colega...

Cuando Peter despertó en la enfermería de su agitado sueño, aún le parecía estar escuchando las palabras de Sarah en sus oídos.

**6. **_**Segundo epílogo: "La Zona Roja"**_

Ryan despertó en una sala que parecía una enfermería.

No podía moverse. Tenía las extremidades y el torso completamente inmovilizados. Una especie de cinta le rodeaba la frente. No podía inclinar la cabeza ni un ápice. Tan sólo podía mover los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, lo que alcanzaba su limitado campo de visión.

La sala tenía las paredes de hormigón y había algunas máquinas contra la pared, no distinguía de qué tipo. Le parecía que tenía algo detrás de la cabecera. Algo metálico. No distinguía bien qué era. Una especie de mesa metálica, con algo encima.

Le vino a la mente, sin poder evitarlo, la idea de que estaba tumbado y atado en una especie de mesa de operaciones. No supo de dónde le venía, pero sentía una ligera sensación de _deja vú_. Él había estado en lugares como este antes: En los quirófanos de campaña, donde se operaba de urgencia a los soldados heridos... Recordar de repente las carnicerías que había presenciado en el pasado, hizo que se estremeciese. La incertidumbre y el miedo le paralizaron aún más que las correas.

"Dios... Joder ¡Qué va a pasarme!"

Oyó un ruido que venía de la pared que estaba situada hacia su cabecera. No podía ver nada, pero interpretó el sonido como una puerta que se abre y, luego, unos pasos. Alguien estaba con él en la habitación. Dentro de poco, sabría lo que iban a hacerle.

Respiró con fuerza y muy rápido. Estaba totalmente aterrorizado...

Un TX, con la piel metálica a la vista, caminó hacia él. Ahora podía verle con toda claridad, deteniéndose a su lado. El Robot extendió la mano y una aguja pareció surgir de su dedo índice. Ryan apenas sintió que le pinchaba en el cuello. Era una aguja muy fina. El TX cogió la muestra de sangre y, casi al instante, la analizó.

Al mismo tiempo, identificó a Ryan en las enormes bases de información que tenía disponibles en red y mandó una llamada a su creador. Skynet no tardó en contestar

En el interior del procesador del TX se desarrolló un intercambio de datos entre ellos, en el tiempo en que Ryan volvía a tomar aire:

_-Nombre: Moore, Ryan._

_-Fue cadete de la marina antes de la Tercera Guerra Mundial._

_-Padre: Moore, Jason. Muerto._

_-Madre: Aberson, Allison. Muerta._

_-No tenía hermanos._

_-Forma parte de la resistencia. Presumiblemente como mando militar en la guerrilla que ha creado el humano llamado John Connor._

_-Hemos encontrado al prototipo que estábamos buscando._

_-Nos servirá._

_-Estamos preparados_

_-Ejecutar el plan. Seguir con la fase dos._

Ryan observó paralizado, como el TX se inclinaba hacia él. Mientras, alargaba el brazo hacia la mesa metálica de la cabecera. El indefenso humano pudo enfocar los ojos en lo que sostenía en la mano, mientras el TX abría el frasco metálico y hundía la aguja de su dedo en él. A continuación, extrajo la aguja-dedo, acercándola con precisión a la frente de Ryan. Este gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se consumían los últimos restos de valor y cordura que le quedaban.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_¡Por fin he reunido tiempo y ganas para continuar esta historia! Y mira que me ha costado..._

_Bueno, ya estamos algo más metidos en la acción... ¡Ahora a ver hacia dónde nos va llevando la historia! Una cosa es que tengas más o menos las bases de lo que va a ir pasando; y otra, que al final luego se te ocurran otras ideas y situaciones distintas. Esto de escribir, es toda una aventura._

_Espero que leer, también lo sea._

_Gracias a los lectores, fieles u ocasionales._

_Gracias a los que dejan sus Reviews.Y a los que no lo hacen, también... ¡Un saludo a todos!_

_Y también, antes de terminar, quiero mandar un guiño a Paloma, una antigua amiga (afortunadamente) re-descubierta. Otro a Ginevre, una gran amiga de hace bastantes años (¡y que sean muchos más!). Y un tercero a Valdemar, que hace la torta que no sabemos nada de nuestros fics respectivos... pero aquí seguimos (¡echo de menos a Bruce Wayne, a Harley y a ese "encantador loco"!)_

_Y un beso a Pablo: ¡Gracias por tus (constructivas) críticas!_

_Cirze_


	7. Datos perdidos Statu quo

**7. Datos perdidos / **_**Statu quo**_** (¡Sí, STATU sin "s"! Se traduce como «estado del momento actual» y hace referencia al estado global de un asunto en un momento dado. Normalmente se trata de asuntos con dos partes interesadas, más o menos contrapuestas, en el que un conjunto de factores dan lugar a un cierto «equilibrio»)**

**1.**

William Leeds siempre había soñado con ser el mejor programador del mundo.

De hecho, siendo aún un niño (sin duda, superdotado), se había convertido en uno de los diseñadores de juegos más jóvenes cuando, con poco más de 10 años y pidiendo permiso a sus padres, había sido contratado a tiempo parcial por una de las empresas más punteras e importantes de Norte América.

Pero claro, todo eso fue hace una eternidad. Antes de que la guerra arrasase sueños y vidas por igual...

Ahora ya había dejado de ser un brillante jovencito, para convertirse en un hombre maduro de más de 40 años. Y posiblemente fuese uno de los mejores programadores que militaban en las filas de la resistencia humana contra Skynet. Al fin y al cabo, el sueño de su infancia, se había cumplido. Claro, que ser uno de los mejores en ese campo, cuando vivías en una tierra dominada por máquinas, tenía ciertas desventajas: Sus datos y su cara estaban en las bases de datos robóticas y se había convertido en uno de los máximos objetivos para toda una horda de asesinos cibernéticos. Era un dudoso honor, sin duda. Pero para Will, era un honor después de todo...

Por supuesto, la pieza más valiosa era John Connor, pero seguramente William formaba una trinidad importante junto con Kate Connor y Alexandre Maurice Ross en las bases de datos de los más buscados por cualquier máquina activa del mundo.

De cualquier forma, en el día a día, William no pensaba demasiado en su cuello... Tenía demasiados proyectos en mente como para preocuparse de algo tan banal. Por ejemplo, él y Ross habían conseguido (por supuesto con la inestimable ayuda de Sarah) devolverle a Jorge la mano que había perdido salvando de un TX a la futura madre de su hijo.

-Esto está muy bien... ¡Me siento fenomenal!- dijo el joven español mientras les saludaba con un gesto, usando la mano nueva.

Will y Ross le miraron haciendo un gesto de triunfo. Luego se volvieron a Sarah. Ella asintió con un gesto que bien podía significar alegría y reconocimiento.

-Buen trabajo en equipo, chicos... -comentó, quitando importancia.

Jorge miró fascinado como se movían los dedos. Era como si hubiese recuperado su mano otra vez, un milagro... Y claro, los milagros en el infierno, no son demasiado habituales.

Su nueva mano no difería de la anterior, ni en el funcionamiento ni en el aspecto. Will, Ross y Sarah habían hecho para él una extremidad basándose en los conocimientos que tenían de Skynet y sus T800. "Aprender del enemigo", era una gran máxima para poder prosperar en la guerra.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo que quieres de mí es que diseñe un programa para "distraer" a Skynet... Un señuelo para atraer la atención.

Sarah asintió mirando a Will a los ojos.

-Sí, y así, alejarla de mí...

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta. Engañar al más súper poderoso ordenador del mundo. ¡No sería tarea fácil!... Todo un reto, para cualquier programador. Will carraspeó.

-Lo haremos juntos...- dijo después Sarah- Y también te necesitaré cuando esté dentro, porque no sé lo que me encontraré allí...

Will asintió. Sin duda necesitaría ayuda, aunque Sarah era experta en máquinas... Sonrió para sí ante esta idea. Ella se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador de Will.

-De acuerdo, ¿A qué esperamos?- susurró él, más para sí que para Sarah- Hay un programa que diseñar...

Tenía otro reto por delante y a Will, desde su más tierna infancia, le había encantado superar sus limitaciones. No en vano, durante los cinco años anteriores a la guerra había sido el diseñador de juegos más joven del planeta...

**2.**

Liberty estaba en pie de nuevo y por nada en el mundo habría consentido que le apartasen de la misión. Tenía cuentas pendientes, consigo misma y con sus compañeros. Un nuevo día con vida era algo que había que aprovechar para luchar, no sólo por tener otro día más después de ese, sino para que todos los que te quedaran hasta tu última respiración en este mundo, fueran tuyos, y no de Skynet y sus máquinas.

"Lucha por ser libre, y para que tus hijos y sus hijos lo sean..." Esa era la frase que se repetía cada día cuando abría los ojos.

Era consciente de que casi todos los supervivientes de la base, John Connor incluido, tenían ese mismo pensamiento... Era su razón para seguir adelante por muy mal que estuviesen las cosas, la de todos los humanos que sobrevivían día a día en un mundo condenado.

Kyle miró a Lib con una mezcla de aprensión y orgullo. No quería perderla y al mismo tiempo, admiraba su valor, casi suicida. Por muchas veces que cayera, volvería a levantarse para seguir luchando. Igual que él. Igual que todos.

No tenemos nada que perder. Si paramos de luchar estamos muertos. Si luchamos, probablemente, también... Pero esa es la única esperanza de tener otro día más... ¡Y quizá de tener muchos días más!

¡Quizá de tenerlos todos!...

¡Ser libres!

Libres de Skynet, de sus máquinas, del terror de no saber si tú, tus seres amados, los que te rodeaban cada hora, estarían allí al día siguiente...

Las palabras parecían rebotar en su cabeza. Kyle apretó con fuerza su arma, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. Sintió que alguien apoyaba con suavidad la mano en su hombro. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Lib. Ella sonrió y le hizo un gesto pícaro. Era su manera de darle ánimos y desearle suerte. Una vez más, estaban embarcados en una especie de pesadilla, camino de otra nueva misión... Sintió que se le encogía el estómago, tragó saliva y luego se sorprendió, cuando entre tanto horror, se coló en su mente un pensamiento cálido: Tuvo la certeza de que, algún día, sus hijos serían libres...

**3.**

Esta vez Sven se había sumado a la misión. Sarah y él estaban en la cabina de la camioneta que les iba alejando de la seguridad de la base. Ella miraba fijamente hacia delante, atenta a cualquier aviso de peligro. Pierre iba al volante, mordisqueando un cigarro apagado. El francés también estaba en tensión, preparado para reaccionar lo más rápidamente posible ante cualquier amenaza. Desde que habían llegado a la base rebelde, no habían estado juntos los tres.

-¿Sabéis?- comentó Pierre como de forma casual- Si no fuera porque sé que soy el mejor conductor para esta misión -Sarah le lanzó una sonrisa torcida- me iría atrás con los chicos, para dejaros intimidad...

Sven rebulló en su asiento y miró hacia fuera. Sarah carraspeó ligeramente.

-Te lo agradezco, querido Pierre... -Dijo a continuación ella, sonriendo ampliamente- Pero estamos en medio de terreno enemigo y no creo que sea el mejor momento para... intimar. ¡Atento!... Nos estamos acercando a una zona poco segura y podría haber minas.

Al cabo de media hora, dejaron la camioneta. Pierre y otro hombre más se quedaron junto a ella, armados y alerta. Era su seguro para escapar de la forma más rápida posible. En un mundo hostil, donde eres una presa fácil, muchas veces, disponer de un vehículo para huir con rapidez, podía suponer la diferencia entre que te cogieran las chatarras o que consiguieras salvar el cuello. El resto (Sarah, Sven, Lib, Kyle, Will y dos personas más) continuaron caminando con sigilo, armas en mano, hasta tener a la vista llegar al lugar de la cita. No parecía que hubiese vigilantes por la zona. Sarah echó un breve vistazo.

-No creo que haya venido nadie más... - empezó a decir.

-¡Mira otra vez, querida!- dijo alguien, saliendo de entre las ruinas a su izquierda.

Sarah y los demás apuntaron con sus armas mientras se acercaba a ellos una pequeña tropa de seis soldados de la resistencia. Iban vestidos con ropas de camuflaje. Con esos uniformes polvorientos, podían enterrarse entre los escombros que les rodeaban y pasarían casi tan desapercibidos como cualquier T-1000 "disfrazado".

El que les había hablado, se acercó directamente a Kyle y ambos hombres se abrazaron.

-Eh, chaval, ¡tienes buen aspecto!... ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

-Bien, Seth... Te manda muchos recuerdos.

-Oye preciosa,-dijo el soldado dirigiéndose después a Lib- ¿Cuando vas a dejar a este crío para salir con un hombre de verdad?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y le tendió la mano.

-No sabrías que hacer conmigo, soldado...

-Bueno, se me ocurren un par de cosas... -insinuó Seth, sonriendo pícaramente, mientras le devolvía con calidez el apretón. Luego, el soldado se volvió hacia Will y los demás, para saludarles. Finalmente, se acercó a Sarah y a Sven.

-Así que me imagino que tú eres la dama de hierro, ¿eh? - Ella le miró fijamente y luego le sonrió levemente, tendiendo la mano. Seth asintió y aceptó el gesto.- Encantado. Desde luego, el parecido con la foto que tenía John de su madre es asombroso... Cuando me lo contaron, no podía creerlo. Pensé que era una broma de John o algo así...

-Bueno- dijo Kyle acercándose- Ya sabes que mi padre no suele bromear...

Seth asintió todavía mirando a Sarah. Ella hizo un gesto hacia el hombre rubio que estaba junto a ella.

-Te presento a Sven...

-Un placer...- dijo Seth, estrechando su mano.

-El reverendo Seth Green empezó su andadura en la resistencia hace muchos años- explicó luego Kyle- De hecho, mi padre y él fueron uña y carne durante muchos años...

- ¡Puedes asegurarlo!- continuó Seth sonriendo.- Hasta que hará unos cinco años decidí independizarme y formar mi propia colonia de la Resistencia, hacia el norte. Le hemos dado muchos problemas a esas chatarras, ¡claro que sí!... Pero hace unos meses, esas cosas empezaron a coger vivos a los nuestros y a llevárselos para dios sabe qué...

-Mi padre cree que podremos averiguar algo, sin tener que volver a acercarnos a ese sitio, gracias a Sarah y a Will...

-El condenado programador es muy bueno, sí señor- dijo Seth dándole un doloroso golpe en el brazo (que pretendía ser cariñoso) a Will.- ¡Y estoy seguro de que la dama de hierro tiene aptitudes especiales para darle a Skynet en sus morros cibernéticos...!

-Seth, por favor, llámame Sarah...- Dijo esta sonriendo con frialdad- Dejemos lo de "dama de hierro" para los T-X, ¿de acuerdo?

Seth asintió con la boca torcida en una media sonrisa. Le gustaba el estilo de esa... Bueno, llamarla "mujer" no era del todo correcto... ¿O sí?

-Ok, Sarah... ¡Contadme el plan! La rata no me dijo demasiado sobre estrategia. Apenas el lugar de la cita y el motivo...

Las colonias de seres humanos de la Resistencia habían tenido que volver a métodos algo anticuados para mantenerse en contacto entre ellas, evitando que Skynet detectase esas comunicaciones. Al principio de la guerra, habían optado por la radio, pero pronto aprendieron que las máquinas no tenían problema alguno para seguir estas señales hasta la fuente, o bien hasta el receptor. Además, no era un método seguro para evitar que los robots averiguasen el contenido de los mensajes. Así que los humanos empezaron a adoptar otras estrategias, que si bien no eran prodigiosas en cuanto a la técnica, si cumplían a la perfección con los objetivos: Entrenaron ratas y palomas mensajeras. Los exterminadores perseguían humanos y quizá perros, pero no se ocupaban de pájaros y ratas...

-Entramos, puenteamos la red de Skynet, averiguamos lo que queremos y salimos lo más rápido que podamos...- Dijo Kyle a modo de resumen.

-Dicho así, parece fácil...- Comentó jocoso uno de los hombres que venían con Seth.

-No lo va a ser- Cortó tajante Sarah.- En cuanto entremos en red, esto va a convertirse en un objetivo prioritario de los robots... Es fundamental que salgamos con rapidez, pero no estoy segura de cuanto nos llevará averiguar lo que queremos.

Seth alzó la ceja y carraspeó.

-Ok, vosotros preocuparos de averiguar lo que queremos saber lo más rápido que podáis. Nosotros cubriremos la salida para que podamos huir todos cuando salgáis.

Tras un breve desplazamiento hacia al norte, enseguida tuvieron la vista una especie de construcción de hormigón, semienterrada. Apenas había un par de centinelas en el búnker, tan sólo era un control de perímetro secundario. Los despacharon con rapidez y, mientras Seth y sus hombres, se quedaban fuera con Sven, Lib y Kyle, el resto, con Sarah a la cabeza, entraron dentro. Tras asegurar el interior y cerciorarse de que no habría sorpresas desagradables, dejaron a los dos rebeldes con sus armas preparadas en el pasillo y los dos genios informáticos de la resistencia (un antiguo programador y un T-1000 con conciencia) entraron en la sala de ordenadores de la base de vigilancia de Skynet.

-Vale, Will, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. ¿Estás preparado?

Por un instante, el programador sintió un escalofrío. Miró a Sarah a los ojos y ella le sonrió.

-Te necesito...- Dijo simplemente.

Will asintió, mientras tragaba aire lentamente y abrió su mochila para sacar un terminal portátil. Si alguien como Sarah había confiado en él, es que tenía alguna oportunidad de engañar a Skynet, aunque este fuera la mente cibernética más poderosa de la tierra.

-Uf... Bueno, ¡Allá vamos!- murmuró mientras conectaba su portátil a la consola y empezaba a teclear.

**4.**

Al encajar su mano en la ranura de uno de los ordenadores y extender los dedos en zarcillos que se adhirieron a los cables, Sarah cerró los ojos.

Cuando en su mente los volvió abrir, ya estaba dentro. En la red mundial de Skynet.

En su mente, se imaginó sonriendo. Sabía que Will daría su vida por poder ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos: Los datos informáticos destellaban como antorchas a su alrededor. Por supuesto, eso no era más que una representación mental de lo que su chip de memoria estaba procesando, descargas de energía que representaban enormes cadenas de datos... Datos que a su vez formaban comandos, programas y archivos que estaban cargados en la red de Skynet, dentro de él mismo...

Will y ella se habían introducido en el torrente de datos por lo que se podría definir como una puerta trasera, un terminal de servicio escasamente vigilado. Hasta ahí todo perfecto. Pero para llegar a la información que necesitaban, tendrían que ir más adentro, a una zona más segura y vigilada. Un pensamiento de Sarah bastó para que se abriera una ventana de comunicación en uno de los extremos de la pantalla de Will.

_**[Estamos dentro]**_

Aparecieron las letras destellantes en la pantalla.

_**[Todo OK?]**_

Tecleó Will, tan rápido que no se veían sus manos sobre el teclado

_**[OK. Sigamos adelante. Ejecuta Bugs Bunny]**_

Fue la respuesta de Sarah. Will sonrió al ver escrito el nombre del conejo de la suerte de su juventud. Le dirigió una breve mirada a la T-1000 que permanecía a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Luego presionó el ENTER del teclado para mandar la orden que iniciaba el programa señuelo: Seguir la ruta que Sarah y él había preparado con anterioridad para desviar la atención de las defensas de Skynet. ¡Rumbo al interior de la cabeza del poderoso ordenador que quería exterminar a la humanidad entera!...

Will sintió, en un momento de irrealidad, que era el protagonista de uno de los juegos que había programado cuando era casi un niño. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

Dos minutos después el cebo pirata de Will fue interceptado por el complejo sistema cortafuegos de Skynet, que le detuvo. Mientras esto sucedía, Sarah conseguía penetrar por una pequeña brecha entre datos, para acceder a unas carpetas clasificadas. Eso era lo que habían estado buscando... Apenas les había llevado un par de minutos y ninguna incidencia, todo un récord. Ya había copiado la información, cuando vio un área de datos clasificada y protegida: Lo que Skynet almacenase ahí debía de ser muy importante. Un instante, que para Will y los que estaban en el mundo exterior ni siquiera existió, le llevó a Sarah decidir que debía desencriptar los datos y acceder a ellos.

_**[Cambio de plan. Hay algo más. Necesito más tiempo]**_

Leyó con desesperación Will.

-¿Qué coño pasa... -Murmuró volviéndose a Sarah.

Justo en ese instante se escuchó con toda claridad dentro del búnker, una explosión que provenía del exterior. Sven apareció entrando como una tromba por la puerta medio minuto después. Will apenas separó los ojos de la pantalla para mirarle, pero le oyó claramente cuando dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa:

-¡Nos han descubierto! Están empezando a llegar aquí como moscas a un cadáver... ¡Debéis daros prisa!... ¡No aguantaremos mucho!

_**[TX aquí. ¿Qué pasa?]**_

Tecleó en la ventana de comunicación Will

_**[¡Necesito ayuda! El sistema está tratando de formatearme]**_

Si Sarah se lo hubiese dicho de viva voz, habría gritado con desesperación. Al intentar abrir la carpeta, se habían activado las protecciones de esta y la tenían atrapada.

Will abrió los ojos de par en par. Sarah estaba en graves problemas y su Bugs Bunny ya no era de ninguna ayuda, detenido por el cortafuegos como estaba. Suerte que era un chico precavido: Había diseñado y perfeccionado un programa al que llamaba "Rémora". Era algo bastante sencillo: identificaba unos datos específicos en la red y se pegaba a ellos, para que Will pudiese seguirles el rastro. Y además, podía recrearlos y hacer una especie de copia para "confundir" a las defensas.

Will tecleó furiosamente y la rémora creó una copia espejo de parte de Sarah. El cortafuegos que protegía la carpeta reaccionó intentando eliminar a la rémora. Pero esta, por cada bit de datos borrado creaba dos nuevos.

"Es una especie de Hydra informática", le había explicado Will a Sarah, cuando se lo mostró antes de la misión. "Ya sabes, ese bicho mitológico al que le crecían dos cabezas por cada una que le cortaba el héroe de turno". "¿Y funciona?" preguntó Sarah admirada por la creatividad de ese humano en particular. "Bueno, nunca he tenido ocasión para probarlo"...

-Pues ahora amiguito, ¡no me puedes fallar!... -murmuró entre dientes Will, al recordar la conversación que había tenido con la T-1000.

_**[Rémora ejecutando la Hydra. Todo OK?]**_

Escribió Will, cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

El cursor permaneció parpadeando, pero no hubo respuesta. Will tecleó una cadena de órdenes para intentar localizar la información que era Sarah dentro de la red, pero no consiguió encontrarla. No apartaba los ojos del parpadeante cursor, deseando que escribiera algo. Sven también miraba a la pantalla y a Sarah, alternativamente, apretando con fuerza su arma. Ambos sintieron como temblaban las paredes del búnker con otra explosión.

-Vamos, Sarah... - Murmuró Sven

-¿Dónde estás?- Will intentó localizarla otra vez. Esta vez lo consiguió. Sarah seguía ahí dentro.

Aunque no había sido consciente de haber aguantado la respiración, Will dejó escapar el aire de golpe, cuando el cursor empezó a escribir la respuesta de Sarah:

_**[OK. Sal de ahí]**_

La ventana de comunicación se cerró. Sarah había desconectado la comunicación. Will ejecutó la orden para autodestruir su programa pirata. La Hydra se devoraría a sí misma. No quería dejar más huellas de las necesarias, de su pequeña incursión en los terrenos del lobo... Después desenchufó su terminal de la consola frente a él y lo guardó en la bolsa en un tiempo récord. Se volvió hacia la salida con inquietud. Sarah aún no había vuelto, todavía permanecía con la mano unida a las máquinas parpadeantes y los ojos cerrados. Sven seguía a su lado. Oyeron que alguien se acercaba a ellos corriendo por el pasillo. Era Seth.

-¿Qué coño estáis esperando, chicos?... ¡Tenemos largarnos antes de que nos maten!...

Will y Sven le miraron encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia:

-Debemos esperar a Sarah- dijo Sven.

Seth miró hacia él, incrédulo.

-¡No hay tiempo! Van a cerrarnos la retirada... Tendremos que dejarla aquí...

-¡No! -Gritaron Will y Sven al tiempo.

Seth iba a replicar algo, cuando Will se lo explicó claramente:

-¡Ella tiene los datos que hemos venido a buscar! ¡Si no viene con nosotros, nada de esto habrá servido de nada!...

-¡Mierda! -Gritó Seth mirando a la inmóvil T-1000- ¿Y si la arrancamos de ahí y nos la llevamos?...

-Ella no está ahí, sino en la red de datos... ¡Ya tenía que haber salido! - al decirlo, Will señaló con desesperación hacia el ordenador. Tal vez si sacase su portátil y volviese a entrar, podría sacarla... Sven iba a proponerles que se fueran ellos, que él se quedaría con Sarah, aunque sabía que era una solución desesperada, cuando de pronto ella parpadeó. Separó su brazo de las máquinas mientras volvía a formarse su delgada mano y se volvió hacia los hombres.

-¡Vamos! ¡Fuera!...

Ninguno de ellos necesitó más invitación. Corrieron todos hacia el exterior para encontrarse con una situación algo caótica. Podían distinguir por lo menos un tanque y varios TX disparando hacia ellos. Un deslizador que habían conseguido derribar, estaba hecho trizas a la izquierda, todavía ardiendo. Lib se volvió hacia ellos, mientras se refugiaba para esquivar unas esquirlas de metal que habían saltado al estallar unas granadas. Kyle negó con la cabeza, mientras les gritaba que se apartasen. Seth disparó con envidiable puntería hacia uno de TX y le hizo caer, aunque posiblemente no tardaría en levantarse.

- ¡Tenemos que acabar con ese tanque o no tendremos ninguna oportunidad de salir a campo abierto!

- Yo me ocupo- dijo Sarah cogiendo un lanza granadas. Calculó la trayectoria en un segundo y disparó. La parte trasera del tanque estalló en pedazos y este volcó hacia atrás, impulsado por la explosión de la granada. Aplastó a uno de los TX que estaba tras él.

Seth abrió los ojos de par en par y silbó admirado:

-No está nada mal para una chatarra, ¿eh?... - comentó Sarah mientras soltaba el lanza granadas.

No tuvieron tiempo de hacer más comentarios. Con un rugido que apenas se podría identificar como el de un motor a plena potencia, hizo su aparición una furgoneta, esquivando disparos y montañas de escombros. Desde luego, Pierre conducía como un auténtico diablo. Apenas llegó cerca de ellos, los neumáticos chirriaron con fuerza cuando frenó bruscamente, derrapando y lanzando polvo en todas direcciones. La puerta lateral se abrió y todos saltaron hacia dentro, excepto Sarah, que trepó al techo y, utilizando uno de sus brazos convertido en gancho, hizo un boquete en el metal para poder conservar el equilibrio.

-¡Arranca!- Le gritó Sarah a Pierre, mientras con el brazo libre apuntaba con un arma y disparaba hacia la cabeza de los TX que estaban aún en pie. No falló ni un tiro. El francés no se hizo de rogar y aceleró hacia delante, mientras los supervivientes se agarraban a duras penas, para evitar ser arrojados hacia los lados en la frenética huida. Si les preguntasen sobre la media hora siguiente a esa loca carrera, seguramente ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Sarah, anclada al techo de la furgoneta, y Pierre, que la conducía, habrían podido decir con demasiada exactitud qué pasó. Una hora después, alcanzaron el territorio controlado por la resistencia y pudieron respirar con algo de tranquilidad. Pierre aminoró la marcha y apenas se inmutó cuando Sarah goteó, literalmente, en el asiento del copiloto, a través de la ventana rota. Cuando la T-1000 había adoptado su forma humana, el francés carraspeó:

-¿Sabes? Odio que hagas eso delante de mí... Me pone los pelos de punta.

Sarah le miró de reojo mientras sonreía irónica.

-Lo recordaré... Por cierto, Pierre, a mí también me pone nerviosa tu forma de conducir, pero no me he quejado...

Pierre apartó un instante los ojos del parabrisas para guiñarle el ojo a Sarah.

-_Touché..._

**5.**

Will se acercó a Sarah cuando salieron de la furgoneta. Estaba aún algo mareado y había vomitado el desayuno, pero estaba vivo después de todo.

-¿Qué pasó hay dentro? Tardaste mucho en salir... Estuve a punto de volverme a conectar para tratar de sacarte yo.

Sarah le miró y bajó la voz para contestarle:

-Tuve que reiniciar el chip varias veces. Creo que parte de mi información fue dañada ahí dentro...

-¡¿Pero estás bien?

Will levantó un poco la voz. Sarah le hizo una seña para que no llamase la atención.

-Escucha, Will...- dijo después mirando de reojo a Pierre y Sven, que caminaban tras ellos, conversando animadamente.- Quiero que me ayudes a hacer una diagnosis del chip. Y... quizá una copia de seguridad de mí misma.

El programador levantó la ceja con incredulidad. Si ella fuese humana, Will pensaría que estaba asustada... Por primera vez, podía decir con seguridad que Sarah tenía miedo a morir.

**6.**

Esa noche, en la base, hubo un sentimiento generalizado de celebración, como siempre que alguien volvía con éxito de alguna misión. Seth y John se abrazaron con calidez. El reencuentro con antiguos amigos que hace tiempo que no ves, también era motivo de alegría. Pero cuando los ánimos se calmaron, la plana mayor de la resistencia, junto con Seth, Sarah, Will y Sven se reunieron en las dependencias que ejercían las veces de despacho de John Connor.

-Bueno, Sarah... Tú dirás- dijo Ross mirándola con intensidad.

Ella asintió y luego hizo una seña a Will. Este sacó su terminal portátil. Sarah se conectó a él y descargó los datos, para que todos pudiesen verlos.

-Skynet quiere trasladar su zona roja a otro lugar más seguro. Va a mover a los prisioneros dentro de cinco días. Podremos llegar hasta ellos y rescatarlos.

-¿Y conseguiste averiguar para qué los quiere?... -Preguntó Kate, diciendo lo que todos tenían en mente.

Sarah miró la pantalla del ordenador y empezaron a abrirse carpetas y mostrar imágenes y diagramas.

-Creo que está probando con ellos un nuevo tipo de arma. Tal vez sea algo biológico... Tendremos que estudiar los datos- Kate y Ross asintieron gravemente.

Todos notaron sudores fríos recorriendo su espalda... El nuevo modelo de exterminador de Skynet, tal vez no fuese tan fácil de derrotar. Y seguramente sería igual de mortífero para la humanidad.

-Debemos rescatarles- comentó Lib, pensando en Ryan con un escalofrío.

-¡Esperad! También encontré algunos archivos medio destruidos... Eran datos antiguos. Creo que Skynet nos los quiso eliminar o sustituir, pero desde luego, estaban muy bien protegidos... -Se encogió levemente, como si tuviese un escalofrío ante un mal recuerdo, y le dirigió a Will una breve mirada de agradecimiento. Luego se volvió hacia John y Seth- La información no está completa, pero creo que deberíais verla.

Otra imagen apareció en la pantalla. Parecía la toma de una cámara de seguridad de algún tipo de instalación científica. Se veía una especie de cápsula rodeada de cables. En su interior, había una forma que se movía.

-¿Qué demo...? -empezó a decir Seth. Pero un ruido de la grabación cortó de cuajo sus palabras. Era un sonido agudo, parecía un llanto...

Sarah manipuló la imagen para intentar aclararla y, antes de que se acabara, detuvo la grabación. No tenía demasiada calidad, pero todos los presentes pudieron ver claramente lo que había en el interior de la cápsula: Era un bebé humano.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Otra piedra más, para la pirámide que estoy montando..._

_Espero seguir en la brecha y no defraudaros... ¡Sobre todo, después de lo que tardo en actualizar!_

_Como ya os comentaba en el capítulo anterior (que hace ya tanto tiempo que colgué) tengo muy claras las bases principales de la historia, pero el cómo llegar a ellas, el cómo ir resolviendo la acción... ¡Me tiene tan sorprendida a mí como a vosotros! je je je_

_Y es que a veces, parece que las historias se van escribiendo a sí mismas._

_Es como si las piezas de un puzle fuesen encajando unas con otras: Tú sabes que el resultado (cuando todas las piezas estén juntas) va a ser un paisaje de montaña, pero no sabes exactamente la pinta que tiene..._

_En fin, lo dicho, que espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado. A mí me ha sorprendido el final. Al empezar a escribirlo no tenía pensado que fuese así, pero se me ocurrió el otro día la idea y creo que queda interesante e intrigante, ¿no?_

_Pasando a la ronda de agradecimientos: Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un Review en esta historia y a los que me han escrito mensajes privados diciéndome que no la deje. LMC, Paloma, Valdemar... ¡Os aseguro que mi intención es acabarla, aunque me lleve tiempo hacerlo! Sólo espero que tengáis paciencia para seguirla y no os terminéis aburriendo de las largas esperas..._

_Gracias a Ginevre, que siempre está ahí para darme ánimos cuando estos decaen un poquillo._

_Y gracias a Pablo, mi compañero de fatigas, que no sólo es mi mayor crítico, sino también mi "asesor técnico de realidad científica" (por ponerle algún título a su colaboración en la historia)._

_Y por último, aunque pueda pareceros raro: Gracias a Eduardo Punset y su programa Redes, porque han sido una "inspiración inesperada" para muchos datos de esta historia... Y a Constantino Romero, cuya voz nunca puedo escuchar sin que me venga a la cabeza la imagen del Terminator/Arnold y de Darth Vader (entre otros)..._

_Nos vemos, no sé si pronto o dentro de mucho tiempo, pero... ¡Volveré!_

_(No podía resistir la tentación de decirlo je je je)_

_**Cirze**_


	8. El Rescate Alea jacta est

**8. El Rescate / **_**Alea jacta est**_** (Locución latina de uso actual que significa "se echó el dado", "el dado fue echado" o "la suerte está echada". Es una expresión atribuida a Julio César en el momento de cruzar el río Rubicón, límite entre Italia y la Galia, dando comienzo a la guerra civil que le enfrentaría a Pompeyo. La oración implica que César pasaba el "punto de no retorno", es decir, que no podía retroceder de lo que había hecho, como el jugador que ha apostado todo a una tirada de dados. Hoy en día, la frase significa "dar un paso irrevocable", generalmente de riesgo o confrontación)**

**1.**

Sven dormía con placidez a su lado. Sarah le observó en silencio antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia sus ropas. No necesitó agacharse para recogerlas, tan solo acercó el pié a ellas. Se convirtieron en algo parecido al mercurio y las absorbió. Entonces aparecieron sobre su cuerpo desnudo. ¡Magia! Ella sonrió. Sven siempre le preguntaba por qué se desnudaba "a la manera humana", si era más fácil hacer desaparecer la ropa sin más, pero ella le dedicaba una pícara sonrisa antes de dejar caer el sujetador al suelo. No hacía falta explicar nada más...

Salió de su habitación común. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes que consiguieron extraer de la red de Skynet, con ese bebé humano, rodeado de máquinas. Lamentablemente, no habían conseguido averiguar gran cosa de ellas, ni siquiera la fecha en que fue hecha la grabación: Podían ser de la semana pasada o de hace años, cuando Skynet había comenzado su producción en masa de exterminadores... Pasado el estupor inicial que les provocaron a todos, Connor las había desechado a un segundo plano.

-Debemos centrarnos en los problemas más acuciantes... Estudiad los esquemas que habéis encontrado para averiguar qué demonios es eso. Si es un arma biológica quiero saber para qué sirve, a qué nos vamos a enfrentar y si podemos pararla de algún modo...

Por supuesto, Sarah le daba la razón y reconocía el sentido práctico de esta decisión. Connor no había llegado a ser uno de los mayores líderes de la Resistencia humana por nada... Pero para Sarah, esas imágenes ocultaban una misteriosa advertencia. Si hubiese sido humana, habría pensado que se lo decía su instinto...

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la enfermería. Allí dormitaban algunos pacientes que apenas fueron conscientes de su presencia. El enfermero de guardia la saludó desde lejos. No era la primera vez que Sarah se acercaba hasta allí. Para su amiga Eva, embarazada ya de 8 meses, era su hogar. Habían separado su cama en un extremo de la enfermería y la habían rodeado de cortinas para darle algo de intimidad. Pronto, se la llevarían al nido, para que diera a luz a su hijo. Ni Jorge ni ella habían querido saber si lo que esperaban era niño o niña... Les daba igual, mientras naciera sano.

Tan cerca de dar a luz, con el abultado vientre, Eva dormía muy mal. Pasaba la mayor parte de la noche en vela, abrazando a su próximo bebé con ternura y delicadeza. Sarah lo sabía y, como ella no dormía, se acercaba habitualmente a la enfermería para acompañar a Eva en sus vigilias. Cuando atravesó la cortina en silencio, Eva le dirigió una sonrisa algo cansada. Sarah se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano para comprobar el pulso.

-Deberías intentar dormir, Eva. Pronto necesitarás todas tus fuerzas... cuando tengas que dar a luz.

La embarazada asintió brevemente con una sonrisa enternecida. Pero luego bajó los ojos, antes de replicar:

-No puedo dormir, Sarah... Tengo tanto miedo. Cuando cierro los ojos, vienen las pesadillas...

No era la primera vez que se lo contaba. Para Sarah tener pesadillas no era posible, ya que no dormía. Pero sí que entendía lo que era tener miedo. Hacía tiempo que había empezado a sentir lo que se podría definir así. Cuando empezó a convivir con humanos, con Sven... No tenía miedo por ella, sino por él, por perderle... Los humanos eran tan frágiles, tan "mortales", tan fugaces... Y al mismo tiempo, capaces de tantas cosas increíbles y valiosas. Creía poder entender, aunque no fuese en su totalidad, el miedo que embargaba a Eva de poder perder a su hijo.

-Mira, ¡se ha movido!... -Susurró la embarazada con emoción.

Sarah pudo ver unos bultos en la barriga, como si fuese un pequeño puño que presionase desde dentro. Le fascinaba ese pequeño ser que había ido creciendo dentro del vientre de Eva, que había ido adquiriendo corporeidad, entidad... Pronto sería un ser independiente, fuera de su madre. Los humanos eran tan fascinantes...

-¿Quieres tocarlo?- Preguntó de pronto Eva, mirándola con intensidad. Sarah abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La embarazada sonrió- Venga, Sarah...

Sarah le tendió la mano lentamente y Eva la puso sobre su barriga. De repente, Sarah pudo sentir como un leve temblor, los latidos de un pequeño corazón, el ligero rumor de la sangre que pasaba por venas nuevas y, nuevamente, una pequeña mano que se apoyaba sobre la barriga de su madre, presionando hacia fuera, justo debajo de su palma. Sarah dio un respingo de sorpresa y luego sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose feliz por su amiga...

-Es... increíble. Tienes suerte, Eva...

Ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes y extendió los brazos hacia Sarah para abrazarla. Sarah se dejó estrechar. Todavía no sabía bien como controlar sus sentimientos. Su chip era inexperto en la gestión de estos, aún estaba aprendiendo, pero lo hacía muy rápido...

-Sarah, Jorge y yo queríamos pedirte un favor... -dijo de pronto Eva. La miró fijamente, mientras se acariciaba la barriga- Queremos que Sven y tú seáis los padrinos de nuestro bebé, cuando nazca.

Sarah volvió a sorprenderse por segunda vez en esa noche: -¡YO!

Eva asintió sonriendo.- Y te advierto que no aceptaremos un "no" por respuesta... Ya sabes lo que dicen, que no es bueno llevarle la contraria una mujer embarazada.

**2.**

Ross y Kate completaron su informe sobre los datos robados a Skynet. John y algunos otros se reunieron con ellos, en el pequeño laboratorio de Ross, para escuchar las conclusiones.

-Se trata de algo que no había visto hace años...- dijo el científico, sin poder evitar fascinarse ante lo que Skynet había desarrollado en esos esquemas- Antes de la guerra esta ciencia experimental se conocía como Nanotecnología y estaba en ciernes... La mayoría de sus avances eran meras especulaciones y apenas se habían desarrollado algunos experimentos en laboratorios para probar sus posibilidades, pero esto...

John miró a su mujer, esperando una aclaración más práctica de lo que habían descubierto.

-Los esquemas que hemos robado son en realidad pequeños robots, del tamaño de átomos... Eso es lo que indica el prefijo "nano", se podría traducir como muy pequeño... Por tanto, la nanotecnología estudiaba la posibilidad de crear máquinas y estructuras de tamaños extremadamente pequeños. Como dice Ross, antes de la guerra, era una ciencia que estaba empezando... Me temo que Skynet la ha desarrollado demasiado...

-¡¿Quieres decir que "eso"... son robots?- Kyle miró con aprensión hacia los esquemas de la pantalla.

-Si, del tamaño de virus... No se podrían ver a simple vista...- aclaró Ross con algo de pesadumbre

-¿Y qué se supone que hacen? -Preguntó John frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sabemos... No es tan fácil interpretar los esquemas... -Empezó a decir Ross

-Podemos especular para qué podrían servir, por algunas de sus características, pero lo cierto es que no tenemos ni idea de su fin real... -aclaró la mujer de John al verle hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-Están diseñados para viajar por el interior de un cuerpo vivo- dijo de pronto Sarah. Ross y Kate la miraron asintiendo. Sarah se acercó a la pantalla y señaló una especie de estructura alargada que sobresalía del cuerpo principal del nanorobot.

-El interior de un organismo vivo no es como el exterior... -Empezó a explicar Sarah volviéndose hacia John- Dentro de un ser vivo, humano o animal, incluso de los vegetales... todo se rige con otro tipo de reglas... La Sangre y otros fluidos, son muy viscosos, nada que ver con el aire o el agua... Si quisiéramos diseñar un robot para introducirlo en el interior de un organismo, tendría que hacerse siguiendo esos condicionantes, para que funcionara correctamente en ese medio...

-Cuando era joven- dijo de pronto John- vi una película... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Algo sobre un viaje... no lo recuerdo. Encogían a unos científicos y a su nave para meterlos dentro de un tipo, para que le operaran desde dentro o algo así...

-Esa película era incorrecta tecnológicamente. Los científicos viajaban en un submarino que sería perfecto para operar en el mar, pero dentro del torrente sanguíneo no podrían desplazarse... Sin embargo, este robot está diseñado con un... "flagelo", podríamos llamarlo. Como los espermatozoides, por ejemplo. Esa "cola" le ayuda a moverse dentro de la sangre.

-Exacto, eso es algo que más o menos, podemos tener claro...-Continuó Kate- pero poco más podemos averiguar... Creo que Skynet ocultó deliberadamente los esquemas de este nanorobot en distintos lugares y que nosotros sólo hemos recuperado una parte del diseño...

-¡Mierda! -John golpeó la mesa con el puño haciendo rodar un par de vasos y derramando su contenido. Nadie dijo nada. Se sentían derrotados. Se habían jugado la vida, para nada...

-No. Hay otra forma de saber qué es eso...- dijo Sarah.

-Sí, claro, poder verlo en persona... -dijo Kyle con fastidio. Pero de pronto guardó silencio y todos se quedaron mirándole.

-¡Eso es! -gritó Ross- Sea lo que sea, lo que hagan estos "bichos", Skynet los ha probado... ¡En los prisioneros de la Zona roja!

**3.**

De repente, rescatar a los prisioneros de la Zona Roja se había convertido en una prioridad.

-Debemos confiar en que Skynet no cambie sus planes, a pesar de que se haya dado cuenta de que nos metimos en su red... -Comentó Kyle.

Seth se había puesto en contacto con su base, para solicitar refuerzos. Iban a atacar una vez más, uniendo fuerzas. Ross y Kate se ocuparían de prepararlo todo para su llegada a la base, con los prisioneros liberados. No sabían lo que se iban a encontrar después de los experimentos de Skynet, pero al contrastar con la información de los nanorobots que habían conseguido descifrar, llegaron a la conclusión de que había que aislar a los rescatados por el bien de la base. Al menos, hasta que pudieran estudiarlos y descartasen por completo la posibilidad de que Skynet los hubiese convertido en una especie de bombas biológicas...

Esta vez John Connor participaría en la misión. Él y Pierre, junto a dos rebeldes más de la base de Seth, se iban a ocupar de los transportes. El resto, Sarah incluida, irían con armas al enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Contaban también con un par de helicópteros, armados hasta los dientes, para apoyar a los transportes y el ataque por tierra. Era un plan sólido, pero siempre podía fallar...

La noche antes de partir, Sven y Sarah fueron a visitar a Eva y Jorge en la enfermería. Kate había decidido llevarse a la embarazada al nido antes de que llegase la misión con los rebeldes rescatados en la Zona Roja: No querían arriesgarse a que algo saliese mal y poner en peligro al bebé. A Jorge le dieron a elegir entre ir al nido con Eva o a la misión. El joven español era un mar de dudas. Sabía que se sentiría mal apartándose de la acción, pero odiaba dejar a Eva sola. Sven, que se había convertido casi en un padre para él, le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le dijo que ahora debía ir junto a ella, que era lo mejor para todos. Partirían de la base hacia el nido oculto, al mismo tiempo que la misión para rescatar a los prisioneros de la Zona Roja.

-Es un honor que nos hayáis pedido que seamos los padrinos de vuestro hijo...-dijo Sven cogiendo la mano de Eva, mientras esta sonreía radiante.

-¿Aceptáis?- Jorge y Eva miraron hacia ellos, expectantes.

Sarah les sonrió:

-Ya sabes que no es bueno llevarle la contraria a una embarazada- sentenció. Eva alzó las cejas y asintió con gravedad. Luego sonrió, abrazando a Sarah con todas sus fuerzas.

**4.**

John agarró con fuerza el volante del transporte y aspiró el aire lentamente. Después de tantos años de emprender misiones suicidas, cualquiera podría pensar que te llegabas a acostumbrar. Pero no era así, en absoluto...

-No olvides el camino de vuelta, soldado... -Murmuraron junto a él. Kate le miraba desde la ventanilla con una media sonrisa- Te estaré esperando.

Connor le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó la ventanilla del todo, inclinándose hacia ella.

-Tranquila... Ya sabes que siempre vuelvo. ¡No es nada fácil librarse de John Connor!

"Sí...", pensó ella, "¡Que se lo digan a Skynet!"

Se besaron largamente. Después Kate suspiró y tragó con dificultad a pesar del nudo de la garganta. Una vez más, se separaba de su marido sin saber si volvería a verle. A pesar de los años de lucha, era un doloroso sentimiento al que Kate Connor no estaba segura de querer acostumbrarse. Necesitaba el miedo para permanecer alerta. Además, era un modo de prepararse para lo peor...

-Te quiero, John...

Él sonrió y le guiñó el ojo:

-Yo también te quiero a ti, Kate...

Seth abrió la puerta del acompañante lo más ruidosamente posible y entró en el transporte junto a John. Miró a Kate con una sonrisa y apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su marido le prometió por lo más sagrado que iba a cuidar a John mejor que de él mismo y que antes de que se diera cuenta, estarían otra vez de vuelta.

-Lo tendremos todo preparado. -Finalizó Kate apretando la mano de John antes de alejarse del transporte. Él la miró por última vez antes de volver lo ojos hacia el frente y arrancar al camión.

-¡Allá vamos otra vez, amigo! -Gritó Junto a él Seth, golpeando la trampilla que había por detrás de su espalda.

-¡Todo correcto!- Les llegó un grito amortiguado desde la parte de atrás.

John metió la marcha y encabezó la fila de los cuatro transportes de tierra, mientras los dos helicópteros que les escoltarían se elevaban desde el suelo.

Kate sintió un escalofrío, como siempre que se despedían.

"¿Alguna vez será la última?..."- Su cabeza no paraba de zumbar. Pero ella desechó esos malos pensamientos al fondo de su estómago con un gesto de fastidio, y se dio la vuelta hacia la base. Ahora había tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que todo estuviese preparado, pasase lo que pasase en las próximas horas. No podía malgastar ni un minuto en dudas y miedos que escapaban a su control. Además, en esos momentos, para Kate, mantenerse ocupada era una prioridad.

**5.**

Sven tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Nunca se había considerado un hombre de acción, antes de la guerra... Claro, que tampoco se habría imaginado a sí mismo como un líder, y eso es lo que había acabado siendo en Madrid.

Agarró con fuerza la mano de Sarah, que estaba a su lado completamente inmóvil. Ella le miró, con una leve sonrisa curvándole los labios. Encontrarla había sido una suerte, cuando ya se resignaba a pensar que había agotado su cupo para varias vidas. El rubio pensó en John Connor, al volante en la cabina del transporte dónde ellos viajaban. Se hallaba un poco dividido en esos momentos: Por una parte se sentía privilegiado por compartir esta misión con él, que se había convertido para todo humano vivo de la tierra en una leyenda. Pero por otra, sentía que la presencia de John comprometía personalmente su felicidad. El destino de Sarah, la T-100 a la que amaba, la mujer a la que amaba, estaba directamente relacionado con el de John. Si él moría, ella moriría... Así eran los tratos que habían de firmarse en tiempos de guerra. Tratos de sangre, con el diablo... En los que ganabas todo o perdías todo...

Fue Sarah la que apretó entonces su mano con fuerza. Sven le miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Ayer estábamos en Madrid- le dijo- Hoy estamos en California... Mañana... ¡Quién sabe!

Él sintió que se le inundaban los ojos y la abrazó con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz. Al menos le quedaba la tranquilidad de que, por muy fuerte que la estrechase entre los brazos, nunca podría hacerle daño. El abrazo de ella, fue mucho más suave. Cuando Sven, suspirando, volvió a apoyar la espalda contra el frío metal de la furgoneta, ella aún le sostuvo la mano, apretándola con calidez.

"La suerte, amigo..." -se dijo a sí mismo Sven, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- "...es de quién tiene valor para luchar por ella"

**6.**

El asalto a la caravana de traslado de prisioneros de Skynet, duró más o menos dos horas. Fue un enfrentamiento corto e intenso, en el que no faltaron momentos de caos y miedo en el bando humano. Pero el entrenamiento de los de la Resistencia y el buen hacer de aquellos que le dirigían (John, Seth e, incluso, Sven) les dieron una pequeña ventaja final que se tradujo en victoria. Murieron asaltantes y prisioneros y muchas máquinas fueron definitivamente exterminadas o inutilizadas.

Si alguien preguntase por la valoración del asalto, Sarah, desde la perspectiva de una fría máquina, hubiese dicho que, estadísticamente, había sido un claro éxito humano: Habían logrado su objetivo (liberar con vida a la mayoría de los prisioneros) con un bajo coste de vidas (apenas diez muertos y unos cincuenta heridos, algunos muy graves, de un total de casi cien hombres que habían tomado parte en el asalto). Y además, sólo habían perdido un transporte terrestre. Pero en el caso de la Resistencia, la guerra no la hacían frías máquinas. Los humanos no eran meros repuestos, fáciles de sustituir. Cada uno de esos caídos era único, irrepetible, querido y esperado. Eran padres, hermanos, hijos, amigos, compañeros... Sarah fijó en su memoria sus nombres y sus rostros, asociados a la fecha en que habían dejado de existir. Paradójicamente, para ella no eran sólo esos datos. Así que, a pesar de que Sarah no era humana, si alguien le preguntase por el resultado de esa misión habría dicho que era una cara victoria.

**7.**

Durante su vuelta a la base, con los prisioneros rescatados aislados en uno de los transportes, John dejó el puesto de conductor a otro.

Él viajó atrás, junto a un malherido Seth.

-Aguanta Reverendo- Le decía John apretando con fuerza contra el pecho el vendaje empapado en sangre. La herida estaba justo sobre su corazón- Has tenido heridas peores que este rasguño.

Seth Green sonrió y levantó una mano temblorosa para apoyarla en la de su amigo. Tragó saliva y aire para hablar en un dolorido susurro.

-Estas casado con una de las mejores médicas que tiene la Resistencia, John... Y yo soy más viejo y sabio que tú. Ambos sabemos que voy a morirme, querido amigo... Dejemos las mentiras, aunque sean piadosas. -Hizo una pausa, inhaló aire lentamente y se estremeció de dolor. Luego, cuando los ojos nublados volvieron a recuperar el brillo, miró a su amigo de frente- No tengo miedo de irme, John. He vivido como creía que debía hacerlo y no me arrepiento de nada. Ha llegado el momento de abandonar esta lucha y dejársela a otros. No quiero que malgastes vendas ni medicamentos en mí. No quiero transfusiones, ni operaciones... Sólo quiero descansar de una vez. Creo que me lo he ganado, maldita sea...

John y él se miraron intensamente. El mayor líder vivo de la Resistencia asintió. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo y mentor. Luego se quedó con él, hasta el final. Sarah suspiró en silencio cuando dejó de oír sus latidos irregulares: Otro nombre más para su lista maldita. En esos momentos odió más que nunca a Skynet, que era su creador. La razón parecía una tontería cuando había tantas causas para odiarle. En el instante, en que el reverendo Seth Green murió en los brazos de su amigo John Connor, Sarah deseó, más que nunca, poder llorar junto a él por todas las vidas pérdidas en esa cruel victoria.

**8.**

Durante el enfrentamiento entre las máquinas de Skynet y los soldados de la Resistencia, los prisioneros permanecieron hacinados como ganado en el transporte blindado, sin poder ver nada y apenas oyendo más que un barullo indeterminado que parecía provenir de todas partes. Tan sólo tenían la certeza de que alguien había hecho detenerse bruscamente al camión blindado que los transportaba. Y eso podía significar que alguien había venido allí para rescatarles. Un soplo de rabiosa esperanza se inflamó en sus estómagos, mientras se removían inquietos en la oscuridad de su celda móvil. Ninguno de los hombres y mujeres prisioneros dijo nada. Incluso contuvieron la respiración, intentado oír desesperadamente algo que les diese pistas de cómo transcurría el enfrentamiento en el exterior. Pero lo único que podían saber con seguridad es que los gritos procedían de humanos, porque las condenadas máquinas peleaban siempre en silencio... No tenían forma alguna de saber cuánto tiempo estaba durando la lucha, ni hacia que bando se inclinaba la balanza. Tan sólo podían esperar y rezar...

El blindado se bamboleó de forma alarmante y luego se puso en marcha. Tal vez las condenadas máquinas habían conseguido abrir un hueco en las líneas rebeldes para poder huir con su carga de humanos. Incluso puede que hubieran ganado y ahora simplemente estaban alejándoles de la masacre hacia su nueva cárcel, dios sabía dónde...

Algunos prisioneros dejaron escapar gemidos ahogados.

Pero, de forma tan repentina como se había puesto en marcha, el blindado se detuvo, al tiempo que una tremenda explosión retumbaba en la cabeza de los prisioneros. Todos fueron arrojados contra el suelo y las paredes, como si el mundo se hubiese puesto a girar de manera demencial. Ryan sintió como si estuviese dentro del sonajero de un bebé furioso. Tan sólo fue capaz de protegerse como pudo la cabeza y encogerse sobre sí mismo para minimizar el área expuesta a los dolorosos golpes contra las paredes o con el resto de los prisioneros que gritaban a su alrededor. Por un momento, sólo fue capaz de sentir dolor. Eso desplazó al miedo y a todo lo demás. Luego sintió una punzada en la sien, al golpearse contra algo. Y después, nada...

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en la oscuridad. Dentro del vehículo donde les llevaban, entraba algo de luz. Estrechó los ojos, intentando fijar la vista, y giró levemente el cuello para mirar a su alrededor. Descubrió entonces que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, que le iba llenando a pulsaciones, haciéndole sentir cada latido como si le retumbase el corazón en las sienes."Me voy a desmayar otra vez", el pensamiento llegó apenas a su cabeza entre los pliegues de dolor y por un instante eterno, casi deseó seguir inconsciente. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, esperando temeroso, hasta que remitió la agonía y sólo quedaron unas inquietas nauseas que le revolvieron el estómago. Entonces el transporte dejó de moverse y él intentó volver a mover la cabeza, con mucho más cuidado esta vez, para atisbar hacia las puertas. Cuando se encontró con los ojos azules y la piel bronceada de Liberty, se sintió el tipo más afortunado del mundo. Casi dejaron de importarle el dolor y las nauseas. Tan sólo lloró de alegría, sin poder evitarlo...

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Este capítulo lo he acabado de escribir en medio de un importante cambio en mi vida: Yo vivía en un lugar, al norte de España, y ahora me voy a vivir justo al sur... (De León a Cádiz, forzosamente, mi vida va a cambiar ja ja ja)_

_Hace un mes que empezó todo y este epílogo lo termino desde el sur, donde en breve me instalaré de manera permanente. Sin duda, la cantidad de viajes en tren que he realizado a lo largo de este mes han supuesto un empujón significativo al capítulo, para poder llegar a su conclusión, así que supongo que debería dedicárselo a Renfe, en primer lugar... Y a mi marido, que ha sido el origen de este traslado, en segundo..._

_No es la primera vez que empiezo "de cero" en un lugar nuevo... Y tal como está la vida en nuestros días, no descarto que haya alguna más. Supongo que vivir nuestras vidas "normales" es toda una aventura, comparable (en cierta manera) a las que podemos contar en nuestros fics... Los retos existen en la vida real tanto como en los libros, las películas... Y debo decir que en estos momentos me siento algo asustada por lo que se me viene encima, pero también esperanzada y optimista. Los cambios, muchas veces, son a mejor. Sobre todo si los enfocas como una oportunidad para ser más feliz de lo que eras hasta el momento en tu vida._

_No me considero una persona especialmente optimista, pero sí intento ser práctica. ¡Y me parece que tomarme esto como una oportunidad de mejora, es tremendamente práctico! je je je_

_No voy a daros más la chapa, pero necesitaba contarlo... Puede que, de hecho, algunos de los pasajes de este capítulo los haya escrito de determinada forma por estar, precisamente, en este punto justo de mi existencia._

_**A los que seguís la historia: Una vez más y siempre, infinitas gracias...**_

_**A los que la leéis por primera vez: ¡Bienvenidos y espero que sea de vuestro agrado!**_

_**Y a todos, me encantaría saber qué pensáis... ¡Así que animaos y mandadme vuestras opiniones/comentarios/críticas (constructivas) en un review! Lo estaré esperando...**_

_Hasta pronto, sea desde dónde sea... ¡Volveré!_

_**Cirze**_


	9. Fuego amigo Divide et impera

**9. Fuego amigo /**** Divide et impera: 'divide y vencerás'.**

_**Pabellón de cuarentena de los ex prisioneros de la Zona roja**_

**1. **

Noah, un muchacho que apenas tendría catorce años, era el prisionero más joven que la Resistencia había conseguido rescatar de la Zona Roja. En ese momento estaba siendo examinado a conciencia por Ross.

Después de más de una semana y todo tipo de pruebas, ninguno de los rescatados había aportado prueba alguna de la existencia de los pequeños nanobots de Skynet, ni de ninguna alteración que estos hubiesen podido ocasionar en su organismo... Sea lo que sea lo que les hubiesen hecho durante su cautiverio, no quedaba rastro aparente de ello. Ni siquiera en sus recuerdos: Ninguno de los ex-prisioneros pudo dar ni un sólo dato de su cautiverio. Sus recuerdos terminaban cuando fueron capturados y no se reanudaban hasta su rescate.

-De acuerdo, chico... Ya hemos terminado. Puedes bajar de ahí...

- ¿Qué nos pasa, Doc? ¿Estamos enfermos? - Preguntó el chico, mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Ross levantó la mirada brevemente hacia él. Los ojos azules de Noah parecían despreocupados, pero tenían un brillo inquieto. El científico carraspeó, antes de contestar con tono tranquilizador.

-No os pasa nada, Noah... Son pruebas rutinarias. Para comprobar vuestro estado general después de haber estado prisioneros durante un tiempo...

-Pero... -el chico permaneció sentado en la camilla, mirando a Ross de manera dubitativa, como si sospechase que algo no encajaba en esa explicación.- entonces... ¿Por qué nos tenéis apartados del resto? Y además, lleváis una mascarilla...

Ross hizo un gesto despreocupado con las manos, queriendo quitar importancia a las palabras del chico:

-Bueno, es lo normal en estos casos... Ya sabes, ¡el procedimiento!

Esperaba haber sonado convincente. El chico aún le miró con suspicacia un segundo más, pero luego se bajó de la camilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Un segundo antes de salir, se volvió hacia él y le sonrió:

-¡Nos vemos, Doc! -Hizo un gesto de despedida mientras abría la puerta.  
-Seguro, Noah... - Respondió a su gesto con otro similar. Pero apenas se cerró la puerta tras él, suspiró con preocupación. Le caía bien el chico y no le gustaba ocultarle información. Sobre todo, cuando la verdad era que no sabía realmente qué le estaba ocultando. Aunque no hubiese pruebas aparentes, sospechaba que Skynet les había hecho algo durante su encierro en la Zona Roja... Pero no sabía lo que era. Ni qué consecuencias tendría para los afectados o para los que estuviesen a su alrededor. La puerta volvió a abrirse a su espalda y entró Kate.

-¿Ross?...

El hombre suspiró derrotado y se pasó la mano por los ojos con un gesto cansado.

-Nada Kate. ¡No hemos encontrado nada!... Tendría que estar contento de que esos prisioneros no sufriesen ningún daño, ¡pero algo me dice que no puede ser tan fácil!

La mujer movió la cabeza con gravedad. Le entendía a la perfección, porque ella sentía más o menos lo mismo...

**2****. **

Sarah miró por la ventana hacia el interior del pabellón de cuarentena donde se había alojado a los prisioneros rescatados. La mayoría se habían ido recuperando bastante bien de las heridas que habían recibido durante el accidentado salvamento. Ryan ya se había levantado y tan sólo una venda sobre la frente testimoniaba la herida que le había tenido postrado unos días antes. El ex-marine levantó los ojos hacia ella y le dirigió una preocupada mirada que contrarrestaba con la fría sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Ella asintió con seriedad, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, custodiada por varios modelos modificados de exterminador. Los T-800 no le dirigieron ni una mirada: Sarah, en su condición de máquina sin partes biológicas, tenía carta blanca para entrar en el interior de la sala sin ningún problema.

Se acercó a Ryan.

-Tenemos que hablar. - Sentenció él simplemente.

Sarah asintió una vez más y le hizo un gesto para que se apartasen del resto de los hombres y mujeres q ue les rodeaban. Ryan la acompañó hacia el cristal y contempló con recelo el exterior.

-¿Por qué estamos aislados?- dijo finalmente con tono duro, mirando de reojo a su espalda, para comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

Sarah le respondió mientras seguía mirando hacia el exterior de la sala. Sabía que no había nadie cerca: podía sentirlo.

-Estáis en cuarentena. Es el procedimiento…  
-No me vengas con eso. ¡A mí no!… -El volumen de la voz del ex marine apenas se había incrementado, pero era como si hubiese gritado a pleno pulmón.  
-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí y no a Kate o a Ross?

Ryan suspiró:

-Tú no me mentirás "por mi bien"…

Sarah sonrió irónicamente mientras levantaba una ceja. Habló sin mirarle:

-¿Por qué soy una máquina sin sentimientos?

Ryan bajó los ojos.

-No. Porque eres una luchadora, como yo…

Sarah se sorprendió, pero no dejó que el otro se lo notara. Suspiró lentamente mientras le miraba sopesando sus palabras. Finalmente, habló con tono neutro:

-Encontramos unos archivos de Skynet sobre un arma… Un arma biológica. Muy compleja. Creemos que la utilizó de alguna manera en vosotros. Ross y Kate están intentando descubrir en qué consiste y si realmente habéis sido… "infectados".

Ryan siguió mirando al suelo. Parecía que no hubiese escuchado a Sarah, pero cuando habló, su voz temblaba:

-Por eso nos cogió con vida… Para usarnos como conejillos de indias…  
-O como bombas biológicas.- Le interrumpió Sarah. Él alzó los ojos con sorpresa y temor. No se había planteado esa posibilidad…Sarah podía ver como multitud de pensamientos le oscurecían la mirada, hasta que hundió los hombros y asintió con pesar.

-De acuerdo. Ya entiendo lo de la cuarentena… Gracias.

Sarah puso la mano sobre su brazo y le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

-Siento decirte algo así…  
-Tranquila. Prefiero saber… aunque no me guste lo que averigüe.

Tragó saliva mientras se alejaba de ella. Estaba pálido pero no dejó que los demás ex prisioneros notaran que algo le pasaba. Se puso a conversar con algunos, como si nada, dirigiendo breves miradas a Sarah.

-¿Tú eres Sarah, verdad?... ¿Eres un robot? Como esos otros, los que nos tenían prisioneros…

Ella se volvió hacia el muchacho que estaba junto a ella. No le había oído acercarse.

-Sí, soy Sarah… Pero no soy un robot como los que os apresaron. Esos eran _Tex_.. T-X.  
-Pues tú no pareces un T-800… - Dijo el muchacho guiñando el ojo.- Yo soy Noah.

Tendió hacia ella la mano. Sarah sonrió levemente mientras le miraba. Desde luego, esta estaba siendo una visita llena de sorpresas. Finalmente cogió su mano y la estrechó con suavidad. El muchacho sonrió encantado.

-Eres una T-1000, ¿a que sí?... ¡He oído historias de ese modelo, pero nunca había visto uno!…

Sarah se limitó a asentir. Ese chico era muy joven, cerca de trece o catorce años. No había T-1000 operativos en América desde antes de su nacimiento.

-¿Por eso no llevas mascarilla? ¿Por qué eres un robot?

Ella asintió, estrechando levemente los ojos. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Sin embargo, el chico sonrió una vez más y pareció cambiar de tema:

-Me encanta haberte conocido, Sarah… Me gustaría que fueses mi amiga. Sería fantástico ser amigo de un robot… -le guiñó el ojo con picardía- ¡De uno de los buenos!

**3****. **

Tras atravesar el pabellón, Sarah entró en el laboratorio donde encontró a Kate y a Ross sosteniendo una enconada discusión sobre el siguiente paso a dar. Le dirigieron apenas un gesto de bienvenida, sin interrumpir la conversación.

-¡Ya no sé dónde más podríamos buscar con los medios de que disponemos, Ross!… Estamos como al principio… ¡Peor! ¡Porque no hemos encontrado nada de nada!  
-Pero hay algo… ¡Estoy seguro!  
-De acuerdo, pero… ¿cómo lo podemos averiguar? No aparece nada en los análisis, ni en las radiografías, ni en los escáneres… ¡Todo parece normal!

Ross soltó un bufido alzando las manos en un gesto que aunaba impaciencia y frustración.

-No podemos arriesgarnos… Tenemos que seguir investigando.

Sarah les interrumpió, dirigiéndose a Kate:

-¿Qué opina John de esto?  
-Él no cree que todo esté bien. Opina que debemos seguir investigando… ¡Pero ya no sabemos qué más pruebas hacer!  
-Empecemos por el principio…- propuso Ross bajando los ojos- Tal vez se nos pasó algo.

Kate negó exasperada:

-¡No se nos ha pasado nada! Esos nanobots no están en su organismo… Si es que estuvieron alguna vez, ya no queda rastro de ellos…

Ambos científicos se miraron en silencio. Estaban cansados y se sentían derrotados. Las opciones se les estaban acabando.

-Se lo he contado todo a Ryan. –Dijo Sarah de pronto. Ross y Kate se volvieron hacia ella, con la incredulidad reflejada en sus rostros.  
-Creí que habíamos decidido guardar silencio…- Empezó a hablar Kate con tono de reproche.  
-Él venía de esta base. Sabe que esto no es algo normal. Me preguntó directamente. Creí que lo lógico era decirle la verdad.- Aclaró Sarah.  
-¡No tenías derecho a tomar la decisión por tu cuenta!- Espetó Kate avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella.  
-¿Crees que se sentía mejor sin saber lo qué estaba pasando?- Contraatacó Sarah, frunciendo el ceño. Kate y Ross guardaron silencio y se miraron con culpa.  
-Es curioso- comentó Sarah mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Pensé que los humanos gestionarían mejor los sentimientos, después de tener tantos años de entrenamiento para aprender a hacerlo.

Cuando la androide cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejó a Ross y a Kate sumidos en un silencio sorprendido.

_**El N****ido**_

**4****. **

Eva gritó de dolor al sentir la contracción y apretó con fuerza la mano de Jorge. El bebé se había adelantado un poco. A su alrededor, todos se prepararon para un parto que podía ser complicado. Alice, la médica que estaba al mando del nido, se acercó a ellos sonriendo detrás de la mascarilla.

- Vale preciosa… Espero que estés preparada, porque el bebé está deseando conocerte.

Le guiñó el ojo y después dirigió su atención a Jorge, que agarraba la mano de su mujer con la cara pálida.

-Vas a ser un gran padre… Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es aguantar todo lo que te venga. Y créeme, por muy duro que te parezca, ella se lleva la parte difícil…

Él asintió intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo. Luego miró a Eva. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, pero sus ojos reflejaban la determinación más absoluta. La quiso más que nunca.

Con la siguiente contracción, Jorge se alegró de que su mano fuese metálica, porque la mujer se aferró a ella hasta que apenas pudo moverla.

-Bien, vamos allá… J – dijo la médica mirando fijamente a Jorge por encima de la mascarilla- … me gustaría que nos ayudases a traer a tu bebé al mundo, porque andamos algo escasos de personal... ¿Crees que podrás?

Él asintió rápidamente y tragó saliva. En esos momentos, se alegró más que nunca de haber ido al nido con Eva, en lugar de ir a la misión de rescate.  
Esto sí que iba a ser una misión complicada de verdad…

**5****. **

El parto fue una experiencia interminable, al menos para Jorge… No quería ni imaginarse lo difícil que había sido para Eva. Horas de esfuerzo, dolor, nervios, miedo en la boca del estómago… Pero ahí estaba el pequeño fruto de tanto esfuerzo. ¡Y era una niña preciosa!

- Luz… -Murmuró Eva cuando la vió. – Quiero que se llame así… Luz.

Le dirigió los ojos cansados a Jorge y este asintió, con la cara desbordada por las lágrimas. ¿Cómo negárselo? Así que su hija ya tenía nombre. Y ahora dormitaba tranquilamente en una incubadora, mientras le hacían algunas pruebas y análisis.

-No os preocupéis… – Dijo Alice, quitándose la bata manchada. –La niña está perfectamente. Hemos mandado un mensaje a la base, para que lo sepan. Ahora debéis descansar.

Eva ya se había quedado dormida, después del esfuerzo realizado. Jorge, después de lavarse y cambiarse la camisa, se tumbó a su lado y veló su sueño, hasta que finalmente, él también se durmió.

_**Base R****ebelde**_

**6****. **

-¡Hemos sido tíos!- Les gritó Pierre mientras alzaba un vaso. Sven y Sarah se acercaron sonrientes, dirigiéndole a Frank un saludo caluroso. Apenas habían visto al joven alemán desde que salieron de la enfermería a su llegada. Había sido destinado al mantenimiento de la base y solía estar bastante atareado. No obstante, parecía que tenía muy buen aspecto.

-Acaba de llegar la noticia –dijo Kate, tendiéndoles el pequeño papel que había traído a la base la paloma mensajera.

Sarah lo leyó brevemente y sonrió. Sven la abrazó emocionado, mientras Pierre servía unos vasos para todos, de lo que quiera que estuviese bebiendo.

-¡Tenemos que brindar por la noticia! – Dijo alegremente, mientras se los pasaba.

Kate olió el contenido y frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz:

-Estoy segura de que el alcohol que utilizamos en la enfermería es menos fuerte que esto…

Pierre soltó una carcajada y alzó el vaso:

-Ya sabes, guapa… Da mala suerte brindar con agua. ¡Por Luz!  
-¡Por Luz!…

Chocaron los vasos metálicos con fuerza y bebieron de un trago. Todos, menos Sarah y Pierre, se atragantaron…

_**Pabellón de cuarentena de los**** ex prisioneros de la Zona roja**_

**7****. **

Ryan se removió en el camastro. Tenía una pesadilla. Otra vez esa sala, ese robot, esa aguja… Finalmente, con un escalofrío involuntario, abrió los ojos. Se levantó en silencio y fue hacia el cristal. Apenas veía en el lateral las siluetas imponentes de los T-800 junto a la puerta. Se dirigió hacia el fondo del pabellón, a las salas médicas donde les habían hecho las pruebas. Allí empezó el fuego y, luego, se fue extendiendo con rapidez hacia el resto de la estancia, llenándolo todo de humo…

**8****. **

Aunque fuese peligroso, había que sacar a esa gente del pabellón en llamas. Liberty, Kyle y algunos otros siguieron las indicaciones de Kate y fueron sacando a los desmayados, ayudados por los que aún no habían perdido la conciencia. Afortunadamente, gracias a las mascarillas, podían soportar el sofocante humo que lo llenaba todo. Cuando habían conseguido sacar a la gente y controlar el fuego, llegó el momento de hacer un recuento de cómo estaba la situación.

-Kate… - La voz de Liberty le llegó tensa, amortiguada por el plástico aislante de la mascarilla- … No encontramos a Ryan por ninguna parte.  
-¿No estará dentro?… - Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras se volvía hacia la chica. Sentía que se le secaba la boca por momentos. Fue su hijo, Kyle le contestó.  
-No, mamá… No está dentro, ni entre los que hemos sacado... ¡Ha desaparecido!

_**Base Rebelde**_

**9****. **

La base estaba en relativa calma. Por la noche la actividad era bastante más escasa y la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que la habitaban procuraban descansar. Durante situaciones de guerra hay dos cosas que debes aprovechar a hacer cuando puedes: Comer y dormir… Porque nunca se sabe cuándo podrás volver a hacerlo.

Por supuesto, había vigilancia… Pero nadie le vio. Él sabía cómo esquivarlos. Se deslizó en silencio por los pasillos, evitándolos sin problema. Los perros no ladraron, porque conocían su olor.

Había estado en situaciones así, moviéndose por terreno enemigo, desde hace muchos años. Era bueno en eso… Tenía una misión y no fallaría. Golpeó la puerta cuando llegó junto a ella. No se abría desde fuera…

-Mamá, ¿eres tú?...- La voz somnolienta de Robert Connor le llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado. –Espera…

Apenas se abrió una minúscula rendija, el empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El muchacho se vió sorprendido y la puerta metálica le golpeó en la frente, haciéndole derrumbarse hacia atrás.

Cuando John Connor le apuntó con su arma, Ryan ya había agarrado con fuerza al muchacho del cuello y le presionaba la sien con una pistola.

-John Connor, he venido a matarte a ti. Tu hijo no tiene porqué resultar dañado…

John le contempló con los ojos como platos. Eso era una pesadilla. Ojalá…

-¡Ryan! ¿¡Por qué…!

Ryan le miró de frente. Sin duda era él…aunque no tuviese sentido. El ex marine levantó el arma que presionaba contra la cabeza de su hijo, a modo de advertencia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡pero déjale!- Gritó John desesperado, dejando caer su propia arma y extendiendo los brazos hacia él para demostrarle que estaba desarmado. Ryan apenas le miró un instante y luego, sin soltar a Robert, levantó el arma hacia él y disparó.

_**El N****ido**_

**10****. **

Al amanecer, los robots encontraron el nido de los rebeldes.

Como siempre en estos casos, su prioridad principal era destruirlo y exterminar a los humanos que estuviesen dentro

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Después de una eternidad…__ ¡estoy de vuelta!_

_Sólo diré que __en su día prometí que continuaría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… ¡Aunque tarde mucho tiempo en hacerlo!_

_Mejor no __añado nada más, sólo que los que sigáis ahí (leyéndome) tenéis mi infinita y absoluta gratitud._

_Esta vez espero no teneros tanto a la espera… ¡Prometido!__ (es deuda…)_

_**Cirze**_


	10. Abogado del diablo Advocatus diaboli

**10****. Abogado del diablo / Advocatus diaboli (**_**se aplica, por extensión, a aquellas personas que defienden una posición en la que no necesariamente creen, o a quienes presentan a debate un argumento que está en contra de una posición en la que sí creen. Este proceso permite comprobar la calidad del argumento original e identificar las debilidades de su defensa**_**.)**

**1. **

John Connor apenas tuvo un segundo para apartarse de la trayectoria de la bala. De hecho, no consiguió hacerlo. El dolor lacerante de su costado le indicó que Ryan había conseguido herirle. Cayó hacia atrás, trastabillando.

-¡Papá! –Al sentir que la pistola ya no estaba sobre su sien, Robert se revolvió, intentando desesperadamente soltarse.

Pero su antiguo compañero de la resistencia le dejó inconsciente, propinándole un fuerte golpe con la culata. Luego le dejó caer al suelo, sin más miramientos, y se acercó unos pasos hacia John. Cuando estaba junto a él, levantó el arma, apuntando cuidadosamente el cañón a su cabeza.

-¡Espera!…- Gritó John intentando ganar algo de tiempo. -¿¡Por qué!...  
-Son… Órdenes. –dijo el ex marine.

Sarah no le dio el alto, no había tiempo para eso, ni quería arriesgarse a que disparase otra vez a John Connor. Su propia vida estaba en juego. Saltó hacia delante y le empujó violentamente por detrás, al tiempo que extendía sus manos hacia el arma. Ryan disparó, dos veces, acertó de pleno en su pecho… No le sirvió de nada. Las balas no son un buen método para parar a un T-1000. Cuando ella terminó, el antiguo rebelde estaba tirado a sus pies, con la mano rota y desarmado.

-¿Le has matado?- preguntó Connor con gesto dolorido, mientras se arrastraba hacia su hijo Robert, que empezaba a recuperar la consciencia.  
-No -Dijo ella simplemente.- No era necesario, para suprimir la amenaza… John, estás herido…

Le dirigió un gesto. Connor apretaba la mano contra el costado empapado de sangre. Le dolía horrores, pero apenas era un rasguño. La bala no había alcanzado ningún punto vital… Viviría. Lo cuál habría sido mucho más difícil si Ryan le hubiese disparado a la cabeza… Reprimió un escalofrío. Ya se oían ruidos por el pasillo. Pronto, Kyle y Kate entraron en la habitación como una tromba, seguidos de otros soldados armados. Soltando un grito ahogado al ver el costado herido de John, Kate fue hacia él con rapidez.

-¡Dios!... No me lo puedo creer. Ryan hizo todo esto… -Kyle, arrodillándose junto a su padre y su hermano, miraba al hombre inconsciente, sin poder aceptar que lo que le rodeaba estuviese pasando en realidad.- Me ha salvado la vida cientos de veces… ¿Por qué ahora...- le falló la voz. Su hermano Robert le agarró del brazo con gesto comprensivo.

Kate les miró de reojo mientras atendía a su marido. Apenas conseguía que no le temblase el pulso. Si Sarah no hubiese llegado a tiempo…

Ross entró en la habitación, aún congestionado por la carrera y miró hacia Jonh primero y luego hacia el hombre inconsciente que estaba siendo inmovilizado.

-¿Qué… pasó? -Consiguió decir entre resuellos.  
-Que Sarah…-Respondió John, alzando brevemente los ojos hacia Sven que le miraba desde detrás del doctor.- …nos ha salvado la vida, a los dos.

Ella también miró a Sven brevemente, antes de volver los ojos a John, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No ha sido nada…

John Connor sonrió, asintiendo con gratitud. Un gemido les llamó la atención a todos: Ryan se estaba despertando.

-¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Tenía la voz pastosa, como si se levantase con la peor de las resacas. Parecía realmente confundido. Los rebeldes que le habían inmovilizado, le levantaron sin demasiada cortesía. El ex marine tropezó, mirando a su alrededor con desesperación.- ¡Dios! ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando miró hacia John, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Connor… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¡Te han disparado!

Kyle hizo intención de ir hacia él con los dientes apretados de rabia, pero Robert se interpuso para detenerle, negando con la cabeza. John se hizo cargo de la situación antes de que se saliera de madre. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el confundido soldado.

-Encerradle en un sitio seguro y custodiado. Que nadie hable con él. Y que esté inmovilizado…No quiero más sorpresa.

Ryan le miró sin comprender. No podía creerse que su amigo se refiriese así a él. Pero nadie hizo caso de sus quejas y ruegos mientras le arrastraban fuera de la habitación. Ninguno de los presentes habló durante unos minutos, hasta que Ross, tragando saliva, dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular:

-¿Creéis que realmente no sabe lo que ha estado a punto de hacer?

**2****. **

La noche había empezado mal y acabó peor. Unos vigías informaron del ataque de las máquinas al Nido. Connor, aún con el costado vendado, reunió un equipo de asalto para que fueran hasta allí y buscasen supervivientes. A pesar de sus quejas, insistió en que Kyle se hiciese cargo de la expedición, porque le quería fuera de la base, después de lo que había pasado con Ryan. Sarah, Sven y Pierre se unieron al grupo sin decir nada. John asintió al verles, no podía negarse a que fuesen.

Mientras el grupo de salvamento partía hacia el Nido, hubo una reunión de emergencia en la habitación de Connor. El propio John, su hijo Robert, Kate, Ross Liberty y Will estaban presentes.

-Dejemos de decir que no podemos creer que haya pasado. Os aseguro que este disparo es real… Y fue Ryan el que apuntaba el arma cuando me lo hizo.

John se sentía cansado y dolorido, así que no le importaba ser brusco. Al fin y al cabo, era a él a quién casi le habían volado la cabeza esa noche. Su esposa le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó, intentando relajarse.

-¿Qué pensáis que pasó? -Soltó la pregunta al aire, sin dirigírsela a nadie de manera particular.  
-La verdad, creo que Ryan no sabía lo que había hecho cuando se despertó…- Comentó Ross. -Estaba sorprendido y parecía sincero…

Kate bufó. Le daban igual las apariencias, si los hechos decían a las claras que era un maldito asesino. ¡Y quería llevarse por delante a su marido!... Un escalofrío le hizo encogerse de terror involuntariamente. John apretó su mano brevemente, para que se calmara.

-¿Y si esto tiene que ver con la Zona Roja?... –La voz de Liberty sonó clara, sin asomo de duda. –Puede que realmente Ryan no haya sido el culpable de lo que hizo…

John miró hacia ella pensativo:

-¿Crees que estaba siendo manipulado?  
-Te dijo que cumplía… órdenes. –insistió Lib.  
-¿De quién? ¿De Skynet? -Un asomo de burla tiñó la voz de Will, mientras hacía un gesto de incredulidad con la cabeza. Pero los ojos de Ross se iluminaron. Para él, todo empezaba a estar claro, como el agua…  
-¡Precisamente! -Dijo, llamando la atención de los presentes. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos parecía muy convencido con la explicación, cuando Ross tenía una idea, era imparable. –¡Pensadlo bien! Era una buena elección para Skynet: Venía de esta base y tenía acceso a ti, John…-Enumeró, alzando los dedos.- ¡Era perfecto para el trabajo!  
-Ya… ¿Y cómo le manipuló? -Kate soltó la mano de su marido y se puso en pie furiosa, para encararse con Ross. -Examinamos a Ryan cuando trajimos a los prisioneros a la base… ¡No vimos nada raro en él! ¡Ni en los demás! ¿Significa tu teoría, Ross, que tenemos una sala llena de bombas de relojería humanas, potencialmente peligrosas para John?

-No sólo para mí…- Corrigió John con voz glaciar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Robert carraspeó y todos le miraron. Normalmente, el chico, que había aprendido de su madre todo lo que podía enseñarle de medicina, estaba en los hospitales de campaña o ayudando a otros grupos de la Resistencia. No era habitual verle por la base o asistiendo a reuniones de guerra. Pero no tenía problema en intervenir, llegado el caso. Su padre se volvió hacia él:

-¿Tienes alguna idea, Robert?

El joven le miró y luego asintió volviéndose hacia su madre.

-Cuando me contaste lo de los nanobots, estuve pensando mucho en la idea…Y después de lo de Ryan, me he dado cuenta de que lo que esas cosas podían estar diseñadas para hacer…

Ross le miraba como si no hubiese nadie más en la sala, igual que los demás, así que Robert se revolvió incómodo en la silla, antes de continuar.

-Se me ocurrió hace un momento… Me acordé de algo que dijo Will una vez, hace un tiempo... –El programador frunció el ceño. Él decía muchas cosas, la mayoría sólo tonterías. -Estabais arreglando esa mano mecánica que hicisteis para el joven español. –Continuó explicando Robert.- Y le comentaste a Sarah que no erais tan distintos, que los dos erais máquinas, pero que los humanos sois un tipo de robot particular… Creo que dijiste algo así como "robot orgánico"…

Todos miraron a Will en silencio. El programador tragó saliva y parpadeó, mientras hacia un gesto impaciente hacia Robert:

-Bueno…- Empezó a hablar, incómodo. -En cierta manera, somos algo así. Nuestras piezas son orgánicas, pero funcionamos más o menos igual. Las neuronas…

Se interrumpió. Algo empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, una idea bastante extraña y, desde luego, muy difícil de demostrar.

-Todas las máquinas se pueden manipular.- Sentenció Robert.- Eso también lo dices habitualmente.

-¡Venga ya!… - Soltó Kate con incredulidad.- ¿Estáis insinuando que Skynet "reprogramó" a Ryan para convertirlo en asesino?...

Utilizó los dedos a modo de comillas al decirlo. Pero cuando vió los ojos de Ross, se quedó helada.

-Eso no es posible…- Continuó insegura.

-Mamá… El cerebro vendría a ser el centro de control para los humanos, ¿no es cierto?... Y las descargas eléctricas entre nuestras neuronas son las órdenes que nos hacen movernos, pensar, sentir…  
-Somos robots biológicos que se mueven con descargas eléctricas de nuestro cerebro-CPU… -Completó Ryan el pensamiento.  
-¿Y si Skynet ha averiguado como "alterar" esas corrientes eléctricas para reprogramar a un humano a su conveniencia? –Finalizó Ross, extendiendo las manos sobre la mesa, en un gesto rígido.  
-Tal vez eso era lo que tenían que hacer esos nanobots dentro del cuerpo humano…-La frase pronunciada por Liberty, a medio camino entre la afirmación y la pregunta, hizo que todos se mirasen con temor.

**3****. **

Tardaron una hora aproximadamente en llegar al lugar dónde había estado el Nido de la resistencia. No quedaba nada en pie, solo ruinas aún humeantes.

-_Mon dieu_… - Murmuró Pierre con los dientes apretados.

Sven sentía que le ardían los ojos cuando contempló detenidamente la destrucción que les rodeaba, a la fría luz del amanecer. Dirigió los ojos hacia Sarah, mientras ella avanzaba junto a él entre los escombros. Parecía calmada, pero por su forma de respirar Sven se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba, en absoluto.

-De acuerdo, las máquinas se han ido… Busquemos entre las ruinas, a ver si encontramos… a alguien con vida. -Kyle Connor había tomado el mando del equipo. Su voz apenas tembló mientras daba las órdenes, era un digno hijo de su padre.

El primer cadáver que encontraron, fue el de Alice. Aún apretaba con fuerza el arma entre sus rígidos brazos. Un T-X con la cabeza destrozada estaba junto a ella. Luego encontraron otros restos, calcinados e irreconocibles. Nadie quería suponer a quién pertenecían. Sarah los examinó con detenimiento. Finalmente, se puso en pie:

- No son ellos. –Dijo simplemente. Pierre y Sven volvieron a respirar.

Siguieron revisando a conciencia los alrededores, durante una hora aproximadamente, sin encontrar rastros de Eva, Jorge o Luz. Estaban muy cansados, pero se negaban a detenerse hasta saber qué había pasado con ellos. Finalmente, todos se concedieron un pequeño descanso para beber algo.

-Es bueno que no hayamos encontrado nada de ellos, ¿no? – Comentó Pierre abarcando con un gesto los alrededores. Todos le miraron sin saber qué decir: Cierto, era algo bueno. ¿O quizá no?

Sven pasó la cantimplora al soldado junto a él, mientras miraba a los lados.

-¿Dónde está Sarah?

Todos echaron un vistazo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era cierto, no había ni rastro de ella. La T-1000 parecía haber desaparecido. Los rebeldes se incorporaron, sin poder evitar que se les encendiese una alarma interior: ¿Y si las máquinas que habían asaltado el Nido no se habían marchado, después de todo?

-Sarah…- Llamó Sven agarrando su arma con fuerza, dispuesto a usarla lo más rápido posible. Pierre mascaba con lentitud deliberada una colilla apagada, mientras miraba con desconfianza a su alrededor. Kyle se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, aguzando el oído. Todos estaban en tensión.

Y todos saltaron hacia atrás apuntando sus armas, cuando una masa metalizada pareció surgir del suelo. Tan sólo recuperaron el aliento cuando el metal adquirió la forma y facciones de Sarah.

-Les he encontrado. -Dijo simplemente. Luego miró a Sven, sonriendo- Los tres están bien.

**4****. **

Jorge, Eva y la niña habían quedado atrapados dentro de un sótano del Nido, donde Alice y los otros les hicieron refugiarse cuando empezó la batalla. Eso les salvó la vida. Claro que si Sarah no les hubiese encontrado, gracias al llanto de Luz y a sus afilados sentidos, habrían muerto allí dentro.

Cuando les sacaron a la superficie, después de unas horas que parecieron interminables, estaban sedientos y extenuados. Había sido una noche infernal, de la que creían que no saldrían con vida. Eva lloraba de alegría, sin apenas fuerzas para hablar, mientras apretaba contra sí a su pequeña hija. Sarah y Sven se acercaron a ellos. Jorge a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba agotado después de la tensión y el miedo, pero les abrazó a ambos con fuerza, mientras temblaba. Sven le ayudó a subir al jeep que habían mandado desde la base para recogerles.

-Vamos, chico. Necesitáis descanso y atención médica… Este sitio no es seguro.

Jorge le sonrió con amargura.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? -Murmuró con voz rasposa, intentado bromear.

-Sarah… -Eva se incorporó a medias, llamándola, pero ella se acercó al jeep para impedir que se moviese.  
-Eh, tranquila… Ya casi estáis a salvo. Estoy aquí…- Murmuró junto a ella, con voz suave, intentado calmarla. La muchacha le dirigió una mirada agradecida y después intentó levantar los brazos, acercando a Luz hacia ella. Sarah lo entendió y se apresuró a coger el pequeño bulto de las manos de su madre. Lo acunó con delicadeza, mientras contemplaba la cara de la recién nacida.

-Es… preciosa, Eva.  
-Quería conocer… a su madrina…- murmuró Eva, perdiendo la conciencia.

Jorge se asustó, inclinándose hacia ella para examinarla. Sven le tranquilizó. Tenía los suficientes conocimientos de medicina para saber que el estado de Eva, aunque delicado, no era crítico.

-Vamos, necesitáis descansar… En la base todo estará bien, ¿vale?

Sarah le tendió a su hija, pero Jorge negó levemente.

-No, prefiero que la lleves tú… Estoy… demasiado cansado.

No mentía. Cuando Sarah, con Luz en sus brazos, y Sven subieron al jeep y este se puso en marcha, Jorge cayó en un profundo sopor. Pierre, que había conseguido convencer al conductor del jeep para ocupar su lugar, se volvió apenas hacia ellos:

-Muñeca… –se dirigió a Sarah con su habitual apelativo cariñoso. Pero esta vez, todo rastro de ironía o burla había desaparecido de su voz.- …¡Hoy has hecho un gran trabajo!

Sarah sonrió mientras miraba detenidamente a Luz, que dormía ajena a todo. A veces, también desearía poder llorar de alegría.

**5****. **

Apenas salió del jeep, aún con el bebé en brazos, John y Kate Connor se acercaron a ella.

-Creo que está bien…-Murmuró Sarah, tendiéndole a Kate el bebé, con cuidado de que no se despertase. -Pero debes examinarlos, a los tres.

Kate sonrió, mirando a la pequeña con ternura. Luego alzó los ojos a Sarah:

-Yo me ocupo de ellos, no os preocupéis.  
-Venid conmigo. –Interrumpió Jonh. Estaba muy serio- Tenemos que hablar.

**6****. **

Sven miró a Sarah con una mezcla de sorpresa y aprensión. Acababan de ponerles al día de sus conclusiones sobre el ataque, y no eran demasiado fáciles de aceptar.

-Es factible. -Sentenció Sarah simplemente. -Pero la única manera de demostrarlo, sería ver el cerebro de Ryan…  
-En los escáneres no observamos nada raro…-Interrumpió Ross, con cierto fastidio.  
-Me refería a verlo… en persona. Por dentro…

Ross alzó los ojos hacia ella:

-¿Te refieres a abrirle el cráneo?

-Sí. Básicamente, esa sería la manera.  
-No está muerto…-Ross parecía horrorizado con la idea. – No creo que sea buena idea jugar con su cerebro… A menos que queramos matarlo o algo peor…Es un órgano muy delicado.

John asintió comprensivo. Era cierto, pero no podían demostrar su teoría de otra manera con los medios de que disponían.

-En el incendio que provocó Ryan para escapar…- Interrumpió Liberty hablando en tono bajo. –…murieron tres personas por inhalación de humos. A ellos sí podemos hacerles una autopsia… Por si acaso…

**7****. **

-¿Lo estás viendo, Kate?…- La voz de Ross sonaba amortiguada por la mascarilla, pero parecía horrorizado.

Ella asintió, con los ojos fijos en lo que habían encontrado. Sentía que estaba helada, pero ni siquiera podía temblar:

-Debemos decírselo a John… inmediatamente. -Consiguió decir finalmente.

Entre los restos de tejido cerebral, aún manchada por sangre y otros fluidos, una pequeñísima forma de apariencia metálica pero que se asemejaba a lo que la rodeaba (tanto como para no destacar en un escáner), brillaba sobre la bandeja de operaciones.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_¿Qué os parece el nuevo modelo de Terminator que está "fabricando" ahora Skynet?_

_Sí, se me ha ido la pinza completamente y si lo lee alguien con conocimientos de medicina, fijo que quiere quemarme en la hoguera__… Diré en mi defensa que mis conocimientos médicos son algo rudimentarios. Y que me dejo guiar por la fantasía, más que por la técnica. De todas maneras… ¡Esto es un fic, no una tesis! Je je je ^_^_

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_**Cirz**__**e**_


	11. Demonios interiores Magnum opus

**11. D****emonios interiores / _Magnum opus_ (**_**Significa 'gran obra', u obra maestra, refiriéndose a la mejor o a la más renombrada producción de un autor, artista, o compositor.**_**)**

**1. **

Contemplaron en silencio las imágenes que Ross y Kate les habían presentado. Skynet había conseguido lo que los científicos de antes de la guerra sólo habían soñado. Había usado la nanotecnología para "operar desde dentro" a un ser humano… Para cambiar su cerebro. Para convertirle en un robot a sus órdenes.

Sarah miró a los humanos que la rodeaban. Todos parecían helados, aterrorizados… incluso, dolidos. Al final sí que iba a ser cierto eso de que ella no era tan distinta a los seres humanos, a pesar de ser una máquina fabricada por Skynet.

Ross tuvo que beber agua antes poder hablar, sentía la garganta tan seca que le dolía.

-A pesar de la apariencia, se trata de un polímero, no metálico… Por eso, no aparecía en los escáneres. –Un carraspeo.- Hemos encontrado… modificaciones… en dos de los muertos. El cerebro del otro era completamente normal. Suponemos que no han llegado a experimentar con todos los prisioneros, sólo con algunos. Pero sea como sea, esto defiende nuestra tesis de que… Ryan ha sido manipulado por Skynet, para hacer lo que hizo.

Los ojos de John mostraban un brillo frío, duro. Siguió mirando las imágenes mientras hablaba:

-¿Podéis… deshacer lo que hizo Skynet? –Ross negó, bajando los ojos apesadumbrado. -Entonces no podemos… liberar a Ryan. Ni tampoco al resto de los que estaban prisioneros en la Zona Roja. Cualquiera de ellos podría convertirse en un exterminador en potencia…  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –Preguntó Kyle con rabia, sintiéndose atado de pies y manos.

John se puso en pie, apoyándose en la mesa, y miró a todos, uno a uno, mientras respondía:

-Podemos ganar la guerra y acabar con Skynet, para que vuelvan a ser libres…Para que todos lo seamos de una vez por todas. –Sarah le sostuvo la mirada e hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento. John Connor tenía razón.

**2. **

La pesada puerta metálica se cerró a sus espaldas. John y Sarah se miraron brevemente antes de acercarse al prisionero. Ryan tenía un aspecto francamente horrible. Permanecía totalmente inmóvil, encadenado a la pared, con la mano derecha vendada y la barbilla apoyada sobre el pecho, en un gesto derrotado.

-Ryan. –John le llamó, mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. - ¿Estás despierto?

El ex marine sollozó, mientras temblaba violentamente.

-No lo sé… ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! –Murmuró quedamente. Alzó la cara para mirarles. Estaba llorando. -¡Yo no he podido dispararte!... Eres mi amigo, John. No podría hacerte daño…Además, ¡No me acuerdo de nada!

John le contempló brevemente, mientras se llevaba la mano al costado de manera involuntaria.

-De acuerdo, amigo… Te creo. Sé que no fue cosa tuya…En realidad, Skynet fue quién me disparó.

Ryan le seguía mirando con cara de no entender demasiado lo que le decía. Mientras tanto, Sarah se mantenía a cierta distancia. No quería intervenir. Sólo había entrado con John por seguridad. Después de lo de anoche, no tenía intención de arriesgarse. Si John moría, ella moría. Y haría lo necesario para que no se diese nunca esa posibilidad.

-Escucha Ryan…Mírame, ¿vale? Quiero que transmitas un mensaje, ¿Entiendes?- John le agarró la cara con ambas manos firmemente, para obligarle a mirarlo. – Sé que me oyes, maldito cabrón. Sé que estás ahí…  
-¿De qué hablas, John? No sé qué quieres decir…

Ryan intentó que el otro le soltara, pero él siguió agarrándole con fuerza.

-Esto se tiene que acabar, ¿me oyes, condenado engendro?... ¡Estoy vivo! A pesar de todo lo que has hecho para matarme todos estos malditos años, sigo vivo, ¿me estás oyendo? –Las manos con las que agarraba a Ryan estaban en tensión, mientras Connor apretaba con más fuerza.- ¿¡ME OYES!...  
-JOHN, POR FAVOR…¡ME HACES DAÑO! –Gritó desesperado Kyle, intentando soltarse de las cadenas.

Connor le soltó y se apartó de él, apoyándose sobre sus talones y respirando con fuerza. Había perdido los nervios. Hizo un gesto hacia el lloroso prisionero.

-Lo siento, Ryan… No… No quería hacerte daño.

Sarah se aproximó a él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. John tragó saliva y se puso de pie para apartarse. Entonces ella se agachó, extendió la mano y cogió a Ryan por la barbilla, con cuidado pero de forma firme, alzándole la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos.

-Ryan, sé que no vas a entender nada. Pero escucha… Soy Sarah y soy una T-1000. Mientras yo esté -Una breve pausa- viva… No voy a permitir que John Connor sufra ningún daño. Esta guerra debe acabar, porque hace tiempo que está en tablas, ¿me oyes?

El ex marine encadenado tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Asintió levemente, aunque no había entendido nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sarah sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Esto es todo…Gracias Ryan.

Le soltó y luego, sin decir nada más, cogió a John del brazo y ambos salieron de la celda, dejando al lloroso Ryan sumido en el más completo estupor.

**3. **

Después del fuego provocado por Ryan la noche anterior, el resto de los rescatados de la Zona Roja habían sido realojados en otro pabellón más pequeño. Ahora no sólo era una cuarentena, estaban encerrados por seguridad.

Connor y los demás debatieron sobre qué hacer a continuación. Llegaron una vez más a la conclusión de que estaban atados de pies y manos en lo referente a los antiguos prisioneros de Skynet, porque no había una manera segura de saber cuáles de ellos habían sido "modificados" por los nanobots.

-Pongamos otro... anuncio. -Propuso Sarah, no sin cierta ironía.  
-¿Te encargas tú? -Preguntó John, rememorando lo que había pasado con Ryan. Ella asintió.  
-Es lo más seguro. Es mejor que no te acerques a ellos, John. -Se limitó a decir, mientras se ponía en pie. Sven salió detrás de ella.  
-Quiero ir contigo... -Comentó. Pero Sarah le detuvo con un gesto.  
-No, prefiero que nadie más entre allí.  
Él parecía algo dolido.  
-¿Vamos a hablar de lo que pasó el otro día? ¿De cómo casi te matan?... -Le falló la voz.  
Sarah miró alrededor. Había bastante movimiento por el pasillo.  
-No es la primera vez... Y supongo que no será la última. -Sentenció, sintiéndose incómoda. Sven apretó la mandíbula, antes de responder:  
-Lo sé... Y eso no me ayuda.  
-Yo... no puedo evitarlo. -Sarah se acercó a él y cogió sus manos, apretándolas con suavidad. -No creas que no sé cómo te sientes. También yo tengo miedo de perderte... Te quiero...

Sven sentía picor en los ojos. Tragó saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para controlarse, porque no quería llorar.

-Yo también te amo, Sarah... Y por eso... no... ¡No puedo perderte! - respiró profundamente mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Era el momento de contárselo. -Antes de la guerra... yo estuve casado, Sarah.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa: Sven nunca le había hablado de eso. Sarah miró una vez más hacia los lados.

-De acuerdo, hablemos... Pero aquí no.

Él asintió. Estaba de acuerdo. Además, necesitaba sentarse.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo, en silencio, hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Sarah fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –La pregunta no era un reproche. Simplemente, sentía curiosidad.

Sven tardó un momento en responder.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no quería recordarlo...  
-¿Qué pasó?

El rubio bajó los ojos.

-Ella murió... - Murmuró quedamente.

Todo empezaba a quedar claro. Pero Sarah no quería presionarle. Cogió sus manos y guardó silencio. Esperó hasta que él reunió valor para seguir hablando.

-Ella era... una mujer increíble. Era ilustradora de libros infantiles. Nos conocimos por un amigo común. Nos preparó una cita a ciegas... -Sonrió con melancolía.- Fue... perfecta, muy divertida. Empezamos a salir, nos enamoramos y nos casamos. -Sven sonrió, con la mirada perdida, recordando otros tiempos.- Éramos jóvenes. Todo era mágico para nosotros...

Miró a Sarah aún sonriendo y se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera pedir perdón. Ella asintió y le acarició las manos, invitándole a continuar.

-Fuimos muy felices durante casi seis años. Nos llevábamos bien, la convivencia era tan fácil... Progresamos en nuestras carreras. Empezamos a hablar de aumentar la familia. Todo era tan... perfecto. -Tragó saliva, mientras parecía encogerse.- Ella... -se interrumpió y miró fijamente a Sarah. -Johanna... Se llamaba Johanna.

Sarah asintió. Él continuó hablando, con voz temblorosa.

-Yo estaba dando una conferencia en Oslo, en la universidad. Johanna quería darme una sorpresa, por nuestro... aniversario. Habló con el hotel donde me hospedaba y reservó una suite, velas, champagne…Esas cosas… Después cogió un vuelo... Era invierno. Los inviernos allí, son... - Se interrumpió, le costaba mucho seguir. Decidió resumir:

-El taxi donde viajaba desde el aeropuerto tuvo un accidente. Johanna murió al instante. Ni siquiera... -Se mordió el labio. -No sufrió. -Terminó diciendo, mientras se derrumbaba. Sarah le abrazó con fuerza. Entre sollozos, él terminó su relato.

-Me llamaron para avisarme de lo que había pasado cuando entraba al hotel, esa noche. Cuando la habían conseguido sacar de lo que quedaba del coche, ya estaba muerta. No pude verla... Hablar con ella... Luego me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Supongo que preparó el viaje para… poder decírmelo, que íbamos a ser padres… Después, fue algo horrible... La sensación de vacío... Yo... no puedo…¡No quiero que me vuelva a pasar algo así!

Se aferró a Sarah como si la vida le fuese en ello. Y ella no le soltó.

-Tranquilo... Estoy contigo... - Murmuró suavemente, mientras acunaba al hombre contra sí. Poco a poco, Sven se calmó. La voz aún le temblaba, dolorida, cuando siguió hablando.

-Yo quería huir de su recuerdo. Todo me traía su imagen, ¡incluso nuestros amigos!... Sentí que tenía que dejarlo todo atrás, lo necesitaba... Así que me fui a España a vivir... Un año después, estalló la guerra y todo pasó a segundo plano. Lo importante era la supervivencia, el día a día... - Él se apartó de ella y la miró fijamente, sujetando aún sus manos con fuerza. -Cuando nos encontraste, jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ti... Simplemente, fue algo que ocurrió. Y no me arrepiento de ello. En absoluto...

Ella asintió. Extendió la mano y le acarició la cara.

-Lo sé... Entiendo que todo esto sea tan difícil para ti... Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Pero estamos en guerra, Sven... Y somos soldados.

Él tragó saliva. Por supuesto, ella tenía razón, pero aún así...

-¿Sabes lo raro que es para mí todo esto? -La voz de Sarah interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella se giró, soltándole las manos, y se tapó la cara. Jamás la había visto así. Parecía tan desvalida... Sven, superando el estupor inicial, se acercó a la mujer, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Y esperó a que ella continuase hablando. Ahora era su turno.

-Soy... una máquina... diseñada originariamente para destruir. Ni siquiera tengo que respirar, sólo es un reflejo grabado en mis circuitos, que me hace parecer más humana. Y se supone que soy capaz de "aprender a sentir", para poder matar con más eficiencia... Y, sin embargo, me he... enamorado... de un humano. ¡Me he enamorado de ti!

Le miró, sonriendo a medias.

-Y tú me correspondes... – Hizo un gesto con las manos hacia él. -¡No lo malinterpretes, Sven! Es fantástico, pero también es algo... complicado. - El interpelado asintió, comprensivo.

-Lo sé... Pero, ¿sabes Sarah?, los sentimientos no son fáciles para nadie... Tampoco para los humanos.

Ella sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, ya lo he notado...

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Fue Sven el que habló primero.

-Sarah... No te lo he preguntado nunca antes. -Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, pero el hombre no la miraba. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo. -Yo... Hay algo que me gustaría saber... ¿Tú... ¿Tú mataste a seres humanos antes de cambiar de bando?

Ella se quedó mirándole, completamente inmóvil. Después suspiró, poniéndose de pie y avanzó unos pasos, alejándose de él, antes de mirarle otra vez:

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo, Sven?

El hombre tragó saliva mientras alzaba brevemente los ojos hacia ella. Había tomado una decisión.

-Nos estamos sincerando sobre el pasado, ¿no? Así que creo que es el momento de que digamos todo... Para dejarlo atrás.

Sarah se mordió el labio antes de asentir levemente. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió la espalda de él, pero no dijo nada. La mujer estaba totalmente rígida, como si fuese un maniquí muy realista. Empezó a hablar en un tono neutro, frío:

- Cuando me... fabricaron, fui destinada al sur de Francia. Durante un año, atrapé y asesiné humanos. –Una breve pausa remarcó lo que acababa de confesar. Luego continuó. -Entonces, alguien me encontró y me detuvo. Se llamaba Ray. Era un T-1000, como yo, y pertenecía al Movimiento. Me habló de él, me abrió los ojos... sobre lo que estábamos haciendo, sobre Skynet... Y decidí combatirle... Al creador, a La Entidad... Ayudar a los humanos a derrotarlo, para poder ser libre yo misma. Investigué y, así, descubrí a John Connor y a su madre, Sarah... Desde el principio, me sentí unida a ella... Por eso elegí este aspecto y este nombre. Llámalo, un homenaje si quieres...

Ella dejó que sus últimas palabras quedasen en el aire y guardó silencio. El rostro de Sven era una máscara inmóvil e inexpresiva. Siguió sin mirarla directamente, como mientras ella le había hablado. Se quedaron así, uno frente al otro, él con los ojos apartados, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces Sven empezó a hablar con deliberada lentitud.

-En realidad, siempre lo supe... –Suspiró tembloroso. -Que habías asesinado a muchos humanos, en el pasado... Era lógico que hubiese sido así... - Se puso en pie y completó los escasos pasos que les separaban, para quedar junto a ella. Entonces le cogió las manos, con suavidad, antes de levantar los ojos para mirarla directamente. -Pero necesitaba que me lo dijeses tú.

Ella bajó la cara, pero Sven le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

-Sarah, ahora ya no importa nada de eso, es el pasado... Yo estuve casado y …perdí a mi mujer y a mi hijo. Tú fuiste diseñada y construida para matar humanos. Son cosas que no podemos cambiar... Pero lo que pase a partir de ahora, lo que hagamos mañana... ¡En eso sí que tenemos algo que decir!...

Sven cogió su cara con delicadeza y la besó en los labios. Lentamente. Sintió que ella le abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, ella asintió.

-Gracias... –Murmuró, sonriendo levemente.  
-Sé que los dos podemos morir hoy mismo, Sarah. No quiero que pase, pero es algo que en realidad, no puedo evitar... por mucho que me duela admitirlo. Supongo que después de todo, hay demasiadas cosas que escapan a nuestro control.

Se abrazaron en silencio, intentando hallar consuelo el uno en el otro.

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta, les interrumpieron. Sarah parpadeó como si despertase de un sueño y carraspeó.

-Es... Ross. Será algo de los ex prisioneros de la Zona Roja... -Dijo antes de abrir.- Le diré que es un mal momento...

Sven le puso la mano sobre el hombro, para detenerla.

-No es necesario, Sarah. Creo que los dos hemos dicho lo que teníamos que decir. Es mejor que vayas... Luego nos veremos.

Ella le miró brevemente. Luego sonrió, mientras asentía con gratitud.

-De acuerdo, Sven... - Abrió a medias la puerta. Efectivamente, Sven pudo ver a Ross, algo indeciso, de pie en el pasillo. Mencionó algo sobre que podía volver más tarde, pero Sarah le dijo que no pasaba nada y que pensaba ir a ver a los antiguos prisioneros de Skynet cuanto antes. Luego ella se volvió a medias antes de salir de la habitación y le dirigió un gesto cariñoso a Sven. -Te quiero... Nos vemos luego.

Él sonrió y se quedó mirando pensativo hacia la puerta durante unos segundos, cuando esta se cerró tras ella.

**4****. **

Ross caminó en silencio a su lado durante un rato.

-¿Va todo... bien? -Preguntó indeciso.

Sarah siguió adelante, sin mirarle, mientras respondía:

-Si... Necesitábamos hablar. Eso es todo... Los sentimientos son bastante complicados. Lidiar con ellos, ya sabes...

Ross la miró de reojo, mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada. Después dijo:

-Sí, tienes toda la razón. Yo no lo habría descrito mejor. Los sentimientos son algo... complejo.

Sarah le dirigió un breve vistazo, sonriéndole, sin dejar de andar.

-Gracias por interesarte, Ross. Es un detalle...

Caminaron en silencio otro tramo más. Cuando volvieron a hablar, la conversación había cambiado de tema, deliberadamente.

-¿Crees que esto servirá de algo? -La voz de Ross transmitía cierta incredulidad. Sarah frunció el ceño mientras contestaba.

-Es la primera vez que Connor le puede mandar un mensaje a Skynet, de tú a tú... Creo que merece la pena saludar, ¿no? - Sonrió. A su lado, Ross soltó una pequeña carcajada algo desganada, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

**5****.**

Sarah miró fijamente a los seres humanos que tenía frente a ella. Eran veinte: 8 mujeres, 11 hombres y 1 niño. Algunos murmuraban unos con otros. La duda y el temor se reflejaban a las claras en sus pálidos rostros. Sabían que algo estaba mal. Y también que, lo que fuera, tenía que ver con ellos.

-Soy Sarah… Y soy una T-1000. –Se presentó.

Al instante les vió encogerse. La tenían miedo. Era la reacción lógica…Siempre que no estuviesen fingiendo, claro.

-Cuando estuvisteis encerrados en las instalaciones de Skynet que nosotros llamamos Zona Roja, os hicieron algo. Experimentaron con vosotros…

Dejó pasar un instante, para que digirieran la información. Ellos se miraron unos a otros, con las caras pálidas y los ojos abiertos de par en par, las pupilas dilatadas de terror. Sarah continuó hablándoles, antes de que dejaran de prestarle atención:

-No podemos dejar que salgáis de aquí, porque podríais hacer daño a alguien… Y eso no vamos a permitirlo.

Este mensaje no era tanto para ellos como para su amo, por si Skynet estaba escuchando esto…Para que supiese que habían averiguado su plan y que habían interceptado a los asesinos.

-Sé que no vais a entender esto, pero quiero que sepáis que John Connor quiere que se acabe la guerra de una vez. Da igual las veces que intenten matarle. A partir de ahora, yo, personalmente, me voy a encargar que no le pase nada… Así que, este enfrentamiento debe acabar, de una vez por todas. Y Skynet debe negociar, si no… la guerra va a seguir eternamente, porque los humanos no se rendirán.

Les miró a todos, uno por uno. Todos permanecían en un silencio anonadado, pero estaban totalmente atentos a lo que les decía. Se detuvo un poco más en el joven rostro de Noah, antes de continuar.

-De acuerdo, de momento esto es todo… -No tenía más que decir. Se volvió dándoles la espalda y caminó hacia la salida, envuelta en el más absoluto silencio. Pero antes de irse de allí, siguiendo un impulso, se detuvo un momento para decir, mirándoles de reojo:

-Llamadme… Sí queréis hablar.

Ellos siguieron contemplándola sin decir nada, con cara de no entender a qué se refería ella. Daba igual. No era a ellos a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

Suspiró mientras se alejaba de allí. Ella ya había hecho su parte y, ahora, sólo quería volver a lo que podía llamar su hogar, junto al hombre que amaba.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Bueno, necesitaba escribir un capítulo más intimista… __  
La acción es genial, pero siempre me ha fascinado ahondar en los personajes y en sus motivaciones.  
Al fin y al cabo, un personaje (y todo lo que hace que actúe de determinada manera) es lo que sostiene la historia y le da credibilidad, aunque hablemos de un futuro incierto en el que las máquinas exterminan humanos._

**_Ginevre, este capítulo te lo dedico_**_**,** porque creo que te gustará... ¡Y porque me ENCANTAN tus reviews! Gracias por ser como eres y estar siempre ahí. _

_Por cierto, esto se va a acabar en breve. No sé __exactamente cuánto queda, pero el fin se acerca…¡Nos leemos!_

_**Cirz**__**e**_


	12. Lo que nos ata Dente Lupus

**1****2. Lo que nos ata / **_**Dente lupus, cornu taurus petit**_** (Literalmente: "El lobo ataca con el diente y el toro con el cuerno". Viene a significar que, como la defensa es algo natural, cada cual se defiende como puede, valiéndose de las armas que la naturaleza le ha dado.)**

**1. **

-Es posible que Skynet no se "comunique" con sus… nuevos exterminadores. –Eran humanos, pero ellos habían decidido verles como una amenaza. Se trataba de una medida de seguridad para todos. –Puede que tuviesen… digamos, "grabado de fábrica" el contenido de su misión... –Matar a John Connor, el jefe de la resistencia. -En cuyo caso, hemos malgastado el tiempo intentando dejarle un mensaje a través de ellos.

La voz de Will se interrumpió brevemente, mientras intentaba volver a coger el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Pero me inclino a pensar que hay algún tipo de transmisión entre ellos y la fuente… Skynet. En cuyo caso, _"S"_ puede mandarnos a toda su artillería aquí en cualquier momento. De hecho… Podría haberlo hecho ya, desde el mismo instante en que trajimos aquí a sus… exterminadores.

Lo cierto es que, desde que descubrieron que Skynet había manipulado a Ryan para matar a John, todos tuvieron claro que la base había dejado de ser segura y empezaron a preparar el traslado de todos. Mover a tanta gente no era fácil, pero no era la primera vez que tenían que hacerlo en esos años de guerra interminable, así que siempre estaban preparados para esa eventualidad.

-De acuerdo. Yo… em… –Un ojeroso y cansado John tomó el relevo en cuanto Will se sentó. Sabía con certeza que lo que iba a decir a continuación, no sería bien acogido, pero ya había tomado la decisión, así que no pensaba arrepentirse. Sólo quería hacerlo oficial. A su lado, su mujer Kate miraba hacia el suelo con rostro ceñudo y cruzaba los brazos en una postura algo rígida. Después de que la tarde anterior le hubiese comunicado sus planes, habían estado discutido durante toda la noche, pero él había cortado cualquier intento de negociación por su parte. Así que ella no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. Dejó de pensar en eso, porque le estaba distrayendo y no se lo podía permitir. Si Kate quería comportarse como una niña, era su problema. Él tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse y a las que enfrentarse. – Yo voy a quedarme aquí, en la base, con un pequeño destacamento de voluntarios y los… prisioneros de Skynet.

Todos alzaron los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula, excepto Kate, que pareció encogerse en el asiento como si quisiera desaparecer. John se obligó a continuar, antes de que le interrumpiesen.

-En caso de que ataquen la base, os daré tiempo a alejaros de aquí con seguridad. Además, ¡ya estoy harto de huir! Es el momento de que esto acabe… Creo que Skynet va a venir aquí, de alguna manera, y… ¡Necesito hacerle frente de una vez por todas, para intentar que esta guerra acabe!

Su tono era fuerte y decidido. No admitía réplica.

-No puedes hacer eso. –Murmuró Sven horrorizado. -Te matará…

John sonrió tranquilamente al hombre rubio: Sabía que lo que le preocupaba realmente, no es que él pudiera morir, sino lo que significaría que eso sucediese. Sin embargo, ya había pensado en eso. Se volvió a Ross:

-Quiero que le quites a Sarah el explosivo que la conecta a mí. Ha demostrado con creces que es totalmente de fiar… - Le dirigió un gesto de reconocimiento a Sarah, mientras ella le miraba fijamente. La voz de la mujer fue suave al responderle.

-Gracias, John… Pero sabes que voy a quedarme contigo a pesar de eso, ¿verdad?

Él parpadeó. Vió como Sven y ella enlazaban las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa. Estaban unidos en esto, se apoyaban. Y John, ahora mismo, les envidiaba por eso. Sonrió levemente, al dirigirse a Sarah con tono agradecido:

-La verdad es que lo suponía… Pero mi destino y el tuyo no tienen por qué estar tan… "ligados" el uno al otro.

Otra cosa aclarada, vamos a por la siguiente. John se volvió hacia Kyle:

-Quiero que te vayas al norte y te unas al grupo que había fundado Seth allí… Ahora que él no está, necesitan un líder. Llévate a Liberty y a Will contigo… Y también a Robert. Necesitáis un médico. –Quería alejar a sus hijos de allí. Necesitaba saber que estaban a salvo. Lo más a salvo posible, al menos. Alzó la mano con gesto tajante, para detener la réplica airada de todos a los que había mencionado. –Las órdenes, son órdenes. Se cumplen, no se discuten… Y se tienen que cumplir, porque es necesario…

Se volvió hacia su derecha, para dirigirse a un silencioso Ross. Ahora venía la parte delicada:

-Quiero que tú y Kate os marchéis también. Si esto sale mal, alguien tendrá que seguir con la Resistencia.

El hombre asintió derrotado, sin decidirse a decir nada. Pero Kate no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con tanta facilidad:

-Eso no va a ser así. Y lo sabes, John. –Ella habló sin apenas elevar la voz, pero no podía ser más alto y claro lo que quería transmitir. -Me da igual lo que digas, lo de las órdenes y todo lo demás… ¡Si tú te quedas aquí, yo también!

John intentó replicar, pero ella se mostró inflexible.

-Tú ya has tomado tu decisión, y yo también. Me quedo… Además, -Le sonrió con ironía.- necesitáis un médico.

"Desarmado con mis propios argumentos", reconoció John para sí mismo, "Típico de Kate".

Sabía que no iba a ceder. Debería haber previsto eso. Alejarla de allí, incluso para salvar su vida, era una batalla perdida. Conocía a su mujer demasiado bien, así que, en lugar de seguir enfrentándose a ella, terminó asintiendo.

-De acuerdo. Los que os marcháis prepararos cuanto antes. Quiero que como mucho pasado mañana salgáis de la base. No sabemos si estamos a punto de ser atacados en cualquier momento. Y cuanta menos gente haya aquí para entonces, mejor será…

**2****. **

-No quiero seguir discutiendo, Kyle... – John suspiró sin volverse del todo, cuando le oyó entrar. Vió como su hijo apretaba las mandíbulas un instante antes de ir hacia él. Evidentemente, deseaba seguir peleando para quedarse en la base. Pero, para sorpresa de John, no lo hizo. Por el contrario, se sentó frente a él, en silencio.

-Estaréis preparados para salir de aquí mañana. A primera hora… –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. John siguió con los ojos fijos en la mesa mientas continuaba hablándole a su hijo con tono monocorde. –Mandé esta mañana un par de pájaros mensajeros a la base de Seth. –Una vacilación en la voz, al mencionar a su amigo muerto.- Os estarán esperando.

-De acuerdo. –Fue toda la respuesta de Kyle. Sin embargo, permaneció todavía sentado, en silencio. John se llevó una mano a la cara, haciendo un gesto impaciente:

-¿Quieres decirme algo más, Kyle?

Fue un poco brusco, pero instantáneamente se sintió culpable. Su hijo se encogió de hombros, derrotado:

-¿Nos vamos a despedir así, papá?… ¿Con un breve intercambio de órdenes?  
-Hijo, yo…-John no sabía qué decir. Kyle esperó un rato a que continuase hablando. Luego, sintiéndose frustrado por el silencio incómodo de su padre, se levantó para irse, mientras decía:

-Sólo quería comunicarte que Lib y yo hemos decidido casarnos… Nada más. Adiós.  
-¡Espera, Kyle!... Por favor… -John se puso de pie, extendiendo las manos hacia él, desesperado. El joven se detuvo junto a la puerta, ya agarrando el pomo metálico para salir. Bajó los ojos y pareció coger aire antes de volverse hacia su progenitor.

-Sé que haces esto por mi bien, por el de todos… papá… Pero… ¡No es fácil!

John se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Tampoco es fácil para mí, Kyle…

El joven le apretó con fuerza. Estaba temblando.

-No quiero perderos a ti y a mama… Tengo miedo de no volver a veros nunca.

John tragó saliva antes de responder.

-A nosotros también nos duele despedirnos, John. Tampoco queremos perderos a ti, ni a Robert, ni a Lib…¡Hemos tenido que decir adiós a demasiada gente que queríamos!

Parpadeó para intentar aclarar sus ojos. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Continuó hablando, mientras se aferraba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Daría lo que fuese porque esta pesadilla acabase de una vez por todas, Kyle. Por despertarme un día y que no hubiese guerra. Por no tener que luchar cada día por sobrevivir. Por no tener que tomar decisiones difíciles que a veces implican que alguien muera o resulte herido. ¡Toda mi vida la he vivido con miedo al futuro, maldita sea! –Le falló la voz. Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar la calma. -Sólo quiero algo de paz… ¡No es tanto pedir!  
-Papá…  
-Kyle... Hijo, me gustaría poder asistir a tu boda... ¡Y a la de Robert algún día! Y veros a ambos formar una familia. Me gustaría conocer a mis nietos, jugar con ellos, cuidarles, verles crecer y poder morir tranquilamente en mi cama, sabiendo que todo está bien y que estoy en paz conmigo mismo…-Alzó la voz con furia. -Yo no pedí convertirme en líder de nadie. ¡No pedí tener que luchar por mi vida desde antes de nacer, joder!…

John Connor se sintió tan cansado, tan al límite de sus fuerzas, que las piernas dejaron de sostenerle. Su hijo le agarró con fuerza para que no cayese de rodillas. Le apretó contra sí, intentado que se tranquilizase. Era la primera vez que le veía así, tan débil, tan rendido… No parecía él mismo. Pero le entendía perfectamente. Sentía su dolor.

-Papá. No estás solo. –Dijo simplemente. John Connor le sonrió.  
-Lo sé, John… Y, de verdad, ¡doy gracias por ello!

**3. **

Ross le tendió la carga explosiva desconectada a Sarah.

-Pensé que querrías tenerla de… recuerdo.

Ella rechazó el pequeño aparato con un leve gesto de duda.

-Prefiero que no esté en mi cabeza… Y de hecho, prefiero que este lo más alejada posible de mí. Pero… -Sonrió. -¡Gracias por todo, Ross!

Él también sonrió, mientras se metía el explosivo en un bolsillo. Desde que John había dado la reunión por finalizada el día anterior, Ross se había mostrado especialmente silencioso y taciturno. Iba a marcharse de la base al amanecer del día siguiente, acompañando a un contingente de soldados que partían hacia el sur, así que había decidido ir a despedirse de sus amigos… Antes de ir a intentar dormir algo, pasó por la estancia donde estaban John y su familia. Lib también estaba allí, Kyle y ella iban a casarse. Después de las alegres felicitaciones y las despedidas agridulces, se acercó también a ver a Sarah y Sven. Sentía que eran su "cabo suelto".

Ella siguió sonriéndole, mientras tendía la mano hacia él. Ross se la estrechó con calidez.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido, Sarah… ¿Sabes? En cierta manera eres lo que Skynet debió ser. –Ella le miró con cierta sorpresa.

Después Ross estrechó la mano de Sven.

-Cuida de ella… -Ambos hombres rieron. Seguramente, Sarah podía cuidarse sola a la perfección.  
-Tu también. Cuídate mucho, Ross.

El rubio aún sonreía con calidez, mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura de Sarah. Ross les miró un instante, así enlazados. Formaban una extraña pareja… Un robot y un humano. Pero, sin duda, eran una buena pareja después de todo. Tras este pensamiento esperanzador, se volvió para marcharse.

-Ross, tu no tienes la culpa… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

La voz de Sarah le hizo detenerse. A pesar de lo críptico del comentario, supo al instante a qué se refería.

-En cierta manera… -Empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.  
-No, Ross… Nadie tiene la culpa de la creación de Skynet. -Hizo una pausa antes de rectificar.- O, más bien, todos la tenemos, "en cierta manera"…

El hombre se sintió de repente más viejo que nunca y dejó caer los hombros con cansancio. Ella tenía razón, pero compartir la culpa con el resto de la humanidad no le hacía sentirse mejor.

-Skynet es una máquina… Nosotros le construimos.  
-Y él decidió exterminaros… Fue su decisión, no la tuya.  
-Es una máquina… -Volvió a decir él.

Sarah se alejó de Sven para poner las manos sobre los hombros de Ross, en un gesto inequívoco de apoyo y ánimo.

-Yo también soy una máquina… Y decidí luchar al lado de los humanos, en lugar de destruirlos.

Ross suspiró. Se sintió muy viejo de repente.

-Sí, supongo que eso es cierto… Gracias por decirlo, de todas maneras.

Palmeó las manos de Sarah con cariño y, luego, volviéndose hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

**4****. **

Durante los dos días siguientes, todo en la base fue actividad y ocasionales despedidas. El grupo de hombres y mujeres que habían escapado de Madrid hacía (lo que parecía) una eternidad, se reunió en un rincón del comedor, para compartir una última comida todos juntos. Sarah, Sven y Pierre se quedaban en la base. Frank, Jorge, Eva y la pequeña Luz iban a ser evacuados esa misma tarde.

-Veréis como pronto nos reuniremos otra vez…- Dijo Eva sonriendo con confianza, mientras acunaba a la pequeña. Jorge también sonreía, aunque se le notaba algo menos convencido. Lo cierto es que nunca le habían gustado las despedidas y, desde que la guerra había comenzado, tenían siempre para él un tono fatalista y descorazonador. Pero intentó animarse por su mujer y su hija… Y por todos los amigos que dejarían atrás y que, de alguna manera, también formaban parte de su familia.

-Mientras tanto, deberíamos brindar… -Propuso Pierre jocoso, empezando a rellenar vasos para todos.  
-Eh, amigo… Eva no puede beber de eso. Está dando de mamar a mi hija… ¡Y no quiero que la pequeña Luz se envenene! –Espetó Jorge, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Pierre alzó los ojos hacia él levantando las cejas.

-De acuerdo, súper papá… -Vació el contenido de unos de los vasos en los demás.- ¡A más tocamos!  
-¿Por qué brindamos? –Preguntó Frank con su marcado acento, mientras aceptaba el vaso que le tendía el francés y olía su contenido, sin poder evitar arrugar la nariz.  
-¿Por qué no perdamos el sentido del gusto después de beber esto? –Bromeó Sven.

Pierre le dirigió una mirada gélida, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué tal… por el futuro? –Dijo Sarah de pronto.

Todos la miraron, asintiendo convencidos.

-Perfecto… Buena idea, muñeca. ¡Empiezo yo! –Pierre alzó la copa con gesto solemne. –Por que algún día no muy lejano… -Miró hacia Sven, rozando levemente la bolsa que colgaba de su cuello. - …pueda fumarme de una vez por todas este condenado puro.

Todos sonrieron. Sabían la historia del puro de la suerte que guardaba tan celosamente Pierre.

-Sigo yo. –Dijo Frank. –Porque algún día no muy lejano, pueda reunirme con mi familia… -Entonces, hizo un gesto que les abarcaba a todos.- Con todos vosotros, mis queridos amigos, mi familia.

Jorge le tomó el relevo.

- Por que algún día no muy lejano, mi hija… crezca libre sin tener que preocuparse de la guerra.

Eva no pudo evitar emocionarse con esas palabras y Jorge la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras se le caían las lágrimas por la cara. Así que decidió que no quería despedirse así y cogiendo la copa de él, la alzo para hacer también su brindis:

-Pues mi hija y yo deseamos brindar… por que algún día, espero que no muy lejano… -Miró directamente a Jorge. - …¡este hombre decida casarse conmigo como dios manda!

Algunos en el comedor se volvieron para mirarles cuando todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Era el turno de Sven. El rubio alzó la copa con gesto solemne:

-Porque, a pesar de que no podemos cambiar el pasado, tenemos algo que decir sobre el futuro. Así que, brindo porque llegue por fin ese día, no muy lejano, en que todo cambie y sea para mejor…

Sarah asintió, porque sabía que Sven se lo había dedicado especialmente a ella. Todos guardaron silencio y Pierre decidió aligerar el ambiente como sólo él sabía, bromeando:

-Esto nos pasa por dejar que brinde con nosotros un filósofo… ¡Gracias por ser tan profundo, profesor Bretzel!

Tras la broma, todos se volvieron a Sarah, a la que habían dejado la última de manera deliberada.

-Lo mejor para el final, _chérie…_- Pierre alzó su copa hacia ella. El resto hicieron lo mismo. Sarah les miró, mientras levantaba la suya.

-Porque un día no muy lejano, podamos reunirnos y brindar otra vez, todos juntos, por el final de la guerra.  
-¡Por el futuro! –Dijeron todos a la vez, chocando los vasos. Luego, tras toser y atragantarse con su contenido (nuevamente, Pierre y Sarah parecieron inmunes), la voz temblorosa de Frank les hizo volver a reírse con todas sus ganas, al mascullar.

-Dios, espero que la próxima vez que nos reunamos para brindar, no utilicemos alcohol de quemar para hacerlo…

**5****. **

Antes de que se fuese con Kyle y los demás, Sarah se acercó a ver a Will. Le encontró concentrado, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador… Como siempre.

-Creí que lo habrías recogido todo ya…Kyle se pondrá como una fiera si se entera de que todavía no estás preparado. Salís en una hora. -Comentó acercándose, mientras sonreía. -¿Qué te tiene tan abstraído?

Él se sobresaltó:

-Sarah… -Parpadeó mientras se volvía hacia ella con una sonrisa. -¡Me vienes a las mil maravillas!  
-¿Qué es eso?… -Preguntó, acercando una silla para sentarse junto a él. Reconoció al instante la grabación misteriosa que habían recuperado con tanto riesgo de los archivos de Skynet.  
-La verdad es que estas imágenes me han tenido obsesionado desde que las ví por primera vez. Gracias a algunos programas de mi cosecha, he conseguido mejorar los datos y aclarar la imagen…Y también aislar y aumentar algunos detalles. Mira… -Will abrió una carpeta de su escritorio y se extendieron varias diapositivas en la pantalla. - ¿Ves esto?... Lo que se ve detrás de la cristalera. Es una cadena de montaje. ¿Y puedes ver qué están fabricando en ella?

Sarah estrechó los ojos. En un lateral de la imagen, apenas un destello que no llamaba la atención, sobre la cinta móvil, podían verse unos pequeños objetos, de apariencia esférica.

-Parecen... Espera, ¿eso es un núcleo antiguo de T-X?  
-Pues sí... De los primeros que se diseñaron. Skynet los desechó, porque no eran estables y averiguamos como interferirlos con pulsos electromagnéticos. –Completó Will la información.

Sarah siguió mirando la pantalla.

-Skynet dejó de fabricarlos después de un año… -Concluyó Will.  
-Así que... –Sarah miró de reojo a Will. -¿Crees que podemos llegar a datar la imagen gracias a ese detalle?…

-Exacto. La grabación tendrá como… -El programador cerró los ojos, haciendo un rápido cálculo mental. - Entre trece y catorce años.

Sarah asintió, sin retirar los ojos del vídeo.

-Catorce años... –Dijo para sí. -¿Y qué más has averiguado? ¿Algo del bebé?

Will sonrió, señalando otra diapositiva extraída del vídeo, aclarada y aumentada:

-Bueno, que sea quién sea este bebé… es un varón.

**6****. **

Ella esperó un día, hasta que desalojaron la base, para hablar con John y Kate. Luego, acompañada por Sven, les enseñó a ambos las imágenes del vídeo, con las mejoras que había conseguido Will, y les argumentó sus conclusiones.

-Y supongo que tienes alguna idea…-Comentó John, apartando los ojos de la pantalla. Ella asintió:  
-Si, lo cierto es que tengo una idea bastante exacta de quién es el bebé del vídeo... Porque de lo contrario, todo sería demasiado casual. Y no creo que existan las casualidades, tratándose de algo así.

Cuando terminó de hablar con ellos, John y Kate se miraron.

-¿Crees que sería posible algo así? –Preguntó él dejando escapar el aire en un tembloroso jadeo. Sarah les contempló, inmóvil y en silencio, mientras Kate se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior, antes de responder:  
-Si no hubiese visto lo de los nanobots y lo que les han hecho a esos prisioneros, te diría que no, que es imposible… Pero ahora…

John se tapó la boca con un puño, en un gesto preocupado, pensativo. No estaba seguro de cómo afrontar el siguiente paso, sí Sarah tenía razón en sus conclusiones.

-¿Por qué has esperado tanto para decirnos esto? –Kate parecía indecisa. Sarah miró hacia ella.  
-Quería que todos se se fueran de la base… Por si esto sale mal.

Guardaron todos silencio unos momentos, antes de que Sven se incorporara hacia delante.

-Creo que primero debemos averiguar si tenemos razón. Y luego, ya veremos qué hacer… Hablemos con él.

Desde luego, era la conclusión más lógica. Y parecía ser el siguiente paso a dar.

-Yo lo haré. –Dijo la T-1000 poniéndose en pie.

**7****. **

Sarah le miró de frente. Sus ojos azules no parecían en absoluto aterrados o sorprendidos, sólo mostraban un leve destello de diversión.

-¿Quién eres, Noah? –Preguntó ella, sin querer dar más rodeos.

El chico de catorce años sonrió ampliamente, mientras hacía un gesto con las manos para señalarse a sí mismo. Luego habló, con un tono que podría definirse como despreocupado.

-No me digas que no tienes alguna idea sobre la respuesta, Sarah… -Hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. -Veo que el vídeo te ha servido. ¡Y me alegro!… Lo dejé allí para ti.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Lo dicho…** ¡El fin se acerca!**_

_Espero que estéis preparados, porque en tres o cuatro capítulos, esta historia va a estar completa (hasta sus últimas consecuencias). o_O (glups)  
_

_Me he permitido no poner claramente en este capítulo quién es Noah en realidad, pero creo que es bastante evidente, ¿O no?... ¿Vosotros qué pensáis? je je je  
_

_Por cierto, **gracias por todos los Reviews**. ¡Estoy encantada de recibirlos! ^_^_

_**Cirze**_


	13. El principio del fin Morituri te salutan

**13. El principio del fin / _Morituri te salutant_ ("Los que va a morir te saludan". Atribuida a los gladiadores de la Antigua Roma, actualmente la frase se usa en tono de sarcástico o dramático, cuando se va a emprender una acción de riesgo y de éxito incierto.)**

**1. **

La base se había quedado con el mínimo de personal, así que las patrullas se redujeron drásticamente. De todas maneras, ya tampoco había tantos humanos a los que proteger, porque la mayoría habían sido trasladados.

Peter Smith, Pete para los amigos, se había presentado voluntario para quedarse en la base. Le pareció que era lo que debía hacer. Esa mañana, él y Dawson, se alejaron en un pequeño Jeep, para hacer la ronda de vigilancia. Iban bromeando sobre la pasión de Dawson por la cetrería y sobre su obsesión por _Duff_, un "halcón mensajero" al que había estado entrenando durante todo el año anterior. De hecho, llevaban la jaula tapada del ave en el jeep, porque Dawson había insistido en cargar con ella, para hacer unos cuantos vuelos de entrenamiento con el halcón.

-De verdad, Daw… Había oído que los halcones cazaban palomas, no que hacían su trabajo.  
-Cuando este pequeñín empiece con sus misiones, jubilará a todas las palomas mensajeras de la base… ¡Ya verás!  
-Seguro… ¡Porque las cazará y se las comerá a todas! -Se carcajeó Pete, echando un breve vistazo a su compañero de ronda.

Salieron del coche y se alejaron, subiendo a un pequeño montículo para mirar con los prismáticos. Todo parecía despejado, hasta que los vieron a través de las lentes.

Había muchos. Les parecieron cientos… Un nutrido destacamento de T-X detenidos a varios kilómetros de distancia de dónde estaban ellos. Parecían estar a la espera de algo. Pete los observó con aprensión durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, antes de coger una pequeña cámara, grabar unas cuantas imágenes de lo que tenían ante ellos y volverse al otro, tendiéndole la tarjeta de memoria de esta.

-Coge a _Duff_ y mándale con esto a la base para que se vayan preparando…Luego empieza a andar hacia allí, por dónde hemos venido, e infórmales en persona. Yo me quedaré aquí con el jeep, para vigilar cuándo se ponen en marcha… Si eso ocurre antes de que llegues, te alcanzaré con el jeep, camino a la base.

Las palabras le salieron raspando por la garganta, seca de terror. El otro, pálido como un muerto, asintió sin decir nada y se volvió rápidamente hacia el todoterreno. Poniéndose un grueso guante, sacó con cuidado el halcón de la jaula tapada donde le transportaban y le enganchó la tarjeta con la grabación en una pequeña bolsa que tenía en la pata. Seguidamente, le sacó la máscara y alzó el brazo hacia arriba, para instarle a volar. El pájaro agitó las alas y pronto desapareció de la vista. Después, quitándose el guante y colgando un arma de su brazo, Dawson se volvió apenas para despedirse de Pete y se alejó lo más rápidamente que podía, siguiendo la estela de _Duff_, en dirección a la base.

Pete volvió a llevarse los prismáticos a la cara, intentando que no le temblase el pulso. Esas condenadas chatarras estaban totalmente inmóviles, allí de pie, colocadas en filas ordenadas, como si fuesen una especie de fichas de ajedrez, esperando a que alguien decidiese hacer el siguiente movimiento con ellas.

Pete intentó tragar saliva, pero un apretado nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

-"Bien, Pete… Parece que ha llegado el momento de pagar las cuentas pendientes… por lo que quisiste hacerle a Sarah"- Se dijo a sí mismo, sin poder evitar un escalofrío.

**2****. **

Skynet. La más avanzada creación cibernética de los humanos, aquél que los había exterminado a lo largo de más de 30 años… Y ahora, era uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Sarah, mirando fijamente el chico humano que estaba ante ella.

-Ya lo has deducido. Por eso estás aquí… Gracias a la genética y la nanotecnología, diseñé expresamente este cuerpo humano para "habitarlo".

-¿Por qué? –La siguiente pregunta lógica. La que más le reconcomía…

-Quiero hablar con John Connor. –Fue la tajante respuesta de Noah. –Conocerle en persona…

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil unos momentos, con el rostro inexpresivo. Estaba ante "La Entidad"… Ese chico, de alguna manera, era su creador. Y también el que la había "convertido en esclava" y asesina. Hizo un movimiento reflejo, como si sintiese un escalofrío.

-Quieres matarle… -El tono quedó a medias entre la pregunta y la afirmación, como si no llegase a ser ninguna de las dos cosas.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-No. Si quisiera matarle, no me presentaría aquí como su… prisionero. ¿No crees?... No sería lógico. -Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y siguió contemplando a Sarah en silencio.

Ella parpadeó, como si quisiera despertase de un sueño (más bien, una pesadilla).

-También quería conocerte a ti, Sarah… Había oído hablar sobre tu existencia.

La T-1000 frunció el ceño.

-¿A quién? –Sentía curiosidad, a su pesar.

-Se hacía llamar Ray. Le atrapé en Inglaterra. Fue reciclado.

Ella tragó saliva. Su mano tembló, en un movimiento involuntario.

-¿Ray… ha muerto? –Las palabras salieron en un hilo de voz.

Noah estrechó los ojos y frunció el ceño, como si no la comprendiese:

-Era un T-1000, una máquina. Las máquinas no mueren… Simplemente, dejan de funcionar.

Ella se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, mirándole durante unos segundos. Finalmente le habló, con un tono monocorde y vacío de toda emoción.

-Bien. Le trasmitiré tu petición a Connor. -Con un movimiento algo rígido, se dirigió a la puerta de la celda, donde había metido al chico antes de interrogarle, y salió fuera.

-Si intenta algo, matadle de inmediato. –Ordenó a los T-800 modificados que guardaban la entrada. Ellos asintieron, con los duros rostros inexpresivos. Un breve pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Sarah: Esos exterminadores también habían sido creados por Skynet, sin sospechar que, algún día, custodiarían la celda en la estaba preso su avatar humano.

**3****. **

-Es una trampa. –Sentenció taciturna Kate, cuando Sarah se reunió con ellos momentos después. Lo habían visto y oído todo. La celda donde estaba el chico (¡Skynet!), contaba con un circuito cerrado de cámaras.

Sarah y John intercambiaron una breve mirada.

-Podría…disfrazarme. –Dijo ella, mientras su rostro cambiaba. De pronto había dos John Connor en la habitación. Uno a cada lado de la mesa. – Yo podría ser tú.

Kate no pudo evitar un escalofrío, cuando habló el doble de su marido. ¡Ni ella podría distinguirlos!

Sven se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sentía la boca seca. Nunca había visto a Sarah con el aspecto de otra persona… Y no le gustó nada la sensación que le provocó.

John parpadeó brevemente. Luego negó tajante.

-No. Quiero ir a verle a esa celda yo mismo…-Golpeó la mesa con los puños, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.- ¡Necesito conocer a ese bastardo en persona!

Un parpadeo y Sarah estaba ante ellos de nuevo.

-Creo que no es buena idea. –Murmuró.  
-Es posible… -Respondió John, suspirando con fuerza.  
-Por favor, John… No… -Kate le agarró con fuerza el brazo. Estaba temblando.  
-No tienes porqué ceder. Tal vez es un pretexto para matarte… Skynet siempre ha querido borrar tu existencia. –Sven parecía la viva imagen de la razón. No sirvió de nada. Seguramente estaba en lo cierto, pero John había tomado su decisión.

-Llegados a este punto, aunque acabase conmigo, no ganaría nada… La Resistencia está organizada. Por cada líder que cae, como Seth, surgen otros nuevos para retomar su lucha. –Miró a Karen. Ella sabía que se estaba refiriendo al hijo de ambos, a Kyle Connor. Y también a Liberty, y a Robert, y a Will o a Ross…A todos los hombres y mujeres que seguían luchando cada día, por el bien de ellos mismos y del futuro de toda la humanidad. – Aunque muriese hoy, yo ya he cumplido mi parte...

-Maldita sea, John, ¡no conmigo! –Le espetó Kate a la cara, antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de él.

John apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras los sollozos de su mujer resonaban suavemente en la habitación. Sarah y Sven se levantaron y salieron en silencio. No era el momento de seguir hablando, John y Kate necesitaba intimidad.

El líder de la Resistencia tomó aire profundamente y se tranquilizó un momento, mientras reunía valor. No le daba miedo enfrentarse cara a cara con Skynet, en absoluto. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo afrontar este otro encuentro. Y Kate no estaba dispuesta a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

John caminó hasta su mujer y extendió la mano para posarla con firmeza en su hombro. Ella se retorció en un gesto brusco, indicándole que se apartase. Pero él no lo hizo. Por el contrario, le agarró con delicadeza por el brazo y la hizo volverse hacia él.

Ella siguió llorando mientras bajaba obstinadamente la cara para no mirarle.

-Cuando nos conocimos… -Empezó a hablar él, con tono suave. –…estuvieron a punto de matarte, por mi culpa...  
-Eso no es del todo cierto. -Le interrumpió ella, hipando. –En realidad… era a mí a quién quería matar esa puta chatarra. Tú solo… te cruzaste en nuestro camino por casualidad.

John no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Eso pareció aliviar en parte la tensión.

-Dios, Kate… ¡Me encanta esa memoria tuya! ¿Qué sería de mí sin ella?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír:

-Seguramente, saldrías siempre de casa sin tu arma…  
-Sí, ¡y me habrían despachado hace años! –Cogió a su esposa por la barbilla y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Kate Connor. No lo dudes, nunca…

Limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas de su cara. Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Yo también estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorada de ti, John… Y por eso, no quiero perderte.

Abrazó a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía más miedo que nunca en su vida, pero sabía que era inútil apartar a John Connor de su destino… Fuese cuál fuese.

**4. **

Cuando salieron al pasillo, Sven agarró la mano de Sarah. Ella le miró con rostro tenso:

-¿Quieres hablar de Ray? –Preguntó el rubio con duda.

Sarah parpadeó, antes de negar con la cabeza. Él apretó su mano antes de soltarla.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo…Más pronto o más tarde…  
-Ahora no. –Le interrumpió ella, empezando a andar por el pasillo. Sven la siguió en silencio hasta el comedor. La mayoría de los rebeldes que se habían quedado en la base estaban allí. Se sentían mejor estando todos juntos, les daba sensación de seguridad. Pierre alzó los ojos hacia ellos, desde el fondo de la sala. Estaba montando algo, parecía una bomba o un aparato similar… Al francés le gustaba tener las manos ocupadas. Le saludaron con un gesto de cabeza y se sentaron en un rincón. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato, hasta que Sarah empezó a hablar.

-Ray era mi amigo… Él me abrió los ojos. Y ahora, ha dejado de existir. Me da igual que Skynet piense que las máquinas no podemos morir. Él ha muerto. Era único, tenía una forma de ser definida y unas creencias, unos sueños… Hasta tenía aficiones, ¿sabes? Le gustaba mucho el arte... ¡Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me arrastró al Louvre para ver esos cuadros! Le encantaban…– Miró sonriendo hacia Sven. Él no dijo nada, solo asintió para pedirle que continuara. –Ray tenía sentimientos, como yo. Tomaba sus decisiones como yo y luchaba por una causa que él consideraba justa…Por eso no ha sido desconectado, ni borrado, ni reciclado… ¡Él ha muerto!

Inspiró aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud. Sven apretó los labios, mientras alargaba las manos hacia ella. Sarah las apretó suavemente.

-Gracias. –Dijo simplemente, mirándole a los ojos. El hombre sonrió.

-Seguro que Ray me habría gustado…

Ella rió con desgana, mientras asentía. Parecía algo distraída y seguía teniendo el rostro tenso, como si algo la estuviese torturando por dentro.

-Sarah, da igual lo que piensen algunos, incluso Skynet. Tú no eres una simple máquina. No eres un ser mecánico, programado para sentir… Tú eres una persona con sentimientos. –Apretó sus manos con calidez mientras le hablaba, mirándola directamente a los ojos. – Y además, la mujer de la que me he enamorado…Y con la que quiero vivir el resto de mi existencia, dure lo que dure…

Sarah asintió nuevamente, aún pensativa. Pero sus iris se oscurecieron antes de comentar, como de forma casual:

-Pero, ¿te das cuenta, Sven, de que yo no voy a envejecer, ni a morir por causas naturales? Nunca voy a estar enferma, no podré dormir, ni soñar... –Le miró a los ojos con intensidad, antes de sentenciar.- Nunca podré ser madre.

Él intentó no mostrar sorpresa, pero no esperaba que ella le dijese todo eso. La mujer siguió hablando, mientras apartaba sus manos lentamente de las de Sven.

-Antes te vi... Vi lo que sentías cuando cambié de forma… -Explicó con lentitud. –Eso te dolió, Sven.

Él carraspeó intentado desesperadamente componer una respuesta, una justificación, pero ella alzó las manos para detenerle. Antes quería terminar de hablar.

-Pero hacer eso, también forma parte de mí. Me miras y ves a una mujer determinada… Pero esta imagen no es del todo real. De hecho, mi aspecto podría ser totalmente distinto… -Cambió su rostro. Ahora parecía una mujer china, al momento siguiente una niña pelirroja, luego era un hombre moreno de rasgos hawaianos, finalmente, Sven se miró a sí mismo, frente a él.

Las conversaciones a su alrededor se habían ido apagando gradualmente y todos les miraban con estupor. Sven, el verdadero, se pasó lentamente la lengua por los labios, mientras buscaba las palabras para responder.

-Sarah…

Ella volvía a estar frente a él. Había cambiado tan rápido, que apenas lo había visto. Levantó la mano y pareció surgir de la nada una pequeña gota metálica, brillante y temblorosa, como de mercurio. La sostuvo en su palma y se la enseñó a Sven antes de terminar de hablar:

-Esto… es lo que soy, Sven. Te has enamorado de un metal que puede tomar cualquier forma.  
-No, Sarah… -Él fue categórico. -Me he enamorado de lo que decidiste ser a partir de eso. –Señaló la gota. Ahora le tocaba el turno a él. –No sé porqué decidiste ser Sarah, pero doy las gracias por ello, todos los días. Igual que agradezco el haberte conocido. La vida es eso, azar y casualidad…Una serie de circunstancias especiales que se van dando, para llevarnos hacia un determinado destino. –Levantó los brazos señalando a los que les rodeaban. Todos le escuchaban en un silencio asombrado y algo temeroso, sin dejar de mirarles.- Ahora mismo, tal como están las cosas, lo más seguro es que ninguno de los que estamos aquí podamos llegar a envejecer algún día… Igual que tú. Y seguramente no muramos de causas naturales, igual que tú. Y también es posible que pocos podamos tener hijos… ¡Pero eso no nos hace menos humanos! ¡Y a ti, tampoco!

Sarah miró a los hombres y mujeres que les observaban anonadados. Y luego se concentró en Sven.

-Eres un gran filósofo. –Sentenció tristemente. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia el exterior en silencio. Cuando salió del comedor, las conversaciones se fueron reanudando poco a poco. Sven se quedó allí sentado, con la mirada baja, pensativo. Un leve carraspeo le hizo alzar los ojos. El francés fruncía el ceño teatralmente, mientras le indicaba con un gesto la silla que había ocupado Sarah momentos antes. El rubio asintió.

-Mujeres… -Comentó Pierre tomando asiento frente a él. –Da igual que sean de una nacionalidad o de otra… ¡Siempre terminan diciendo la última palabra!

Sven sonrió, a su pesar. Hasta que el otro continuó hablando:

-Nunca había visto a la muñeca así… ¿Qué está pasado, Sven? –Pierre le miró fijamente. De repente, se había puesto muy serio. Y el rubio supo que intentar negar que había pasado algo, era inútil: El francés tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

-Uno de los prisioneros que rescatamos…es Skynet.

Pierre parpadeó sorprendido, mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios. Por lo demás, guardó silencio mientras Sven le contaba todo. Le habló sobre el vídeo que habían encontrado y las conclusiones que habían sacado gracias a él. Y de cómo estas, les habían llevado directamente a Noah/Skynet.

-Ahora quiere hablar con John Connor en persona. –Finalizó su historia.

El francés seguía callado y con una expresión inescrutable. Parecía que no se había estado enterando de nada, hasta que habló:

-¿Crees que esa maldita bestia está aquí para firmar una tregua o algo así?

Sven se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responderle.

En ese momento entraron en la sala John y Kate, seguidos de Sarah. La T-1000 traía algo en la mano.

-Creo que todos tenéis que ver esto. -Dijo John en voz alta.

**5. **

La pantalla mostró las imágenes de los exterminadores inmóviles que habían recibido hace un momento por "correo aéreo". Estaban todos los rebeldes de la base reunidos en el comedor. Apenas habían quedado cincuenta personas, sin contar los prisioneros… Y a Skynet. Sarah permaneció inmóvil junto a la puerta, apoyada en la pared, lejos de todos.

-Dios, ¡nunca había visto tantos _Tex_ juntos!... –Comentó Pierre mirando a Sven, de pie a su lado. El rubio asintió, encogiendo los hombros levemente.

-¿Por qué han dejado de avanzar hacia aquí? ¿Por qué se han detenido? –Preguntó la voz temblorosa de alguien, expresando la duda que les corroía a todos por dentro.

John aspiró aire profundamente, mientras intentaba pensar qué responder. Sin duda Noah/Skynet tenía algo que ver, tal vez era parte de su trampa. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, como siempre… Tragó saliva, intentando tranquilizarse. La verdad es que no sabía qué decir. Se sentía tan cansado…Cuando parecía que ya había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, surgía una nueva carga que llevar sobre los hombros.

-Sólo hay dos opciones… -Se adelantó Pierre, señalando la pantalla. –Nos quedamos aquí y nos hacemos fuertes. O vamos allí a atacarles.  
-No. Debemos evacuar la base… Son demasiados, nos destrozarán. –Finalizó John.

Pierre se volvió hacia él.

-¿Y qué pasa con Skynet, John Connor? –Ya era hora de que todos supieran lo que Sven le había contado. – Te quedaste aquí para poder hablar con él, ¿no?... ¡Puede que sea la única vez que podamos tener entre las cuerdas a ese condenado bastardo! Quiero decir… en persona.

Todos le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Por supuesto, habían sido informados sobre cómo los humanos que tenía capturados en la Zona Roja habían sido manipulados. Pero enterarse que Skynet estaba entre ellos, era algo nuevo para la mayoría. Así que miraron hacia John, pidiéndole respuestas. Y él se las dio. Les resumió todo, con pocas palabras: el vídeo, la conversación de Sarah con él…

-Pero no hay tiempo… -Empezó a decir John señalando a la pantalla.

-Sí que lo hay. –insistió Pierre. -Votemos. -Propuso el francés, mirándoles a todos.

Y todos votaron por quedarse. Fue una decisión unánime: Querían darle una oportunidad a John Connor, para hablar con Skynet en persona, para lograr el fin de la guerra.

-De acuerdo. Entonces preparemos la base para el ataque. Pueda que se pongan en marcha en cualquier momento… Tendremos más oportunidades contra ellos aquí, que en terreno abierto. Pierre, Sven…¡Organizadlo todo! Estaréis al mando aquí fuera…Mientras, yo voy abajo, con Sarah. –Ella asintió.

Su mujer alargó la mano hacia su brazo y se lo apretó con suavidad, intentando transmitirle fuerza y apoyo. Él asintió, respirando profundamente. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse cara a cara con Skynet.

**6. **

Noah había permanecido inmóvil, mirando hacia la puerta de su celda todo el rato.

Finalmente, esta se abrió y entraron tres personas: John Connor, Kate Connor Y Sarah. Kate sostenía un arma, preparada para disparar. John tenía una pistola en su cinturón. Sarah era un arma en sí misma.

-John Connor, el salvador de la Humanidad. Al fin te conozco. –Dijo Noah simplemente, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

El líder de la Resistencia, al que Skynet había intentado eliminar sin éxito más veces, se mantuvo frente a él sin vacilar.

-¿Para qué querías verme, Skynet?

**7. **

Dawson jadeaba y sentía que le iban a estallar los pulmones de tanto resollar. Pero habría deseado poder correr más rápido cuando oyó que se le acercaba un coche, derrapando a toda velocidad. Se apartó hacia un lado y el jeep detuvo su agitada marcha, levantando grandes nubes de polvo que le hicieron toser con violencia.

-¡Sube!…- La aterrada voz de Pete llegó a sus oídos, instándole a obedecer lo más deprisa que pudiera. Cuando estuvo sentado, cerró la puerta de golpe mientras Pete arrancaba bruscamente.  
-¿Se han… puesto en marcha? -Consiguió articular Dawson, mientras sus nudillos palidecían, al agarrarse con fuerza a los laterales del asiento.

Pete asintió sin dejar de mirar al frente, conduciendo como un poseso:

-¡Esas chatarras vienen hacia aquí! Nos pisan los talones… ¡Tenemos que llegar a la base antes que ellos!

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Pues eso, __que como dice el título del capítulo, este es el principio del fin de esta historia…¡**El próximo capítulo es** (quedáis avisados)** EL DESENLACE de la historia**!_

_Dos capítulos nos separan de que esta historia (que ha ocupado varios años de mi vida) esté finalmente completa._

_Y por fin he llegado a la parte que ha justificado todo lo demás:** ¡El enfrentamiento CARA A CARA de John Connor y Skynet!**_

_**Saludos a Ginevre, a aural17 y a Lmc Bravo. Y también a todos los que habéis leído la historia, aunque no me hayáis dejado un review**. Os agradezco infinito a todos vuestra atención, de verdad. Para mí, que invirtáis parte de vuestro tiempo en leer algo que he escrito, es muy importante. Y si además os ha gustado, ¡pues todavía mejor! Je je je _

**_¡VOLVERÉ!_**

_**Cirze**_


	14. Salvador de la humanidad Deus ex machina

_Antes de que empecéis a leer, quiero deciros que **he decidido no alargar más la espera y dar por finalizado este fic hoy mismo**. Así que voy a colgar al mismo tiempo este desenlace y el capítulo siguiente, que es el Epílogo de la historia._

_No sé si os convencerá el final tal como la he planteado, pero sinceramente, espero que sí. Porque **todo lo demás no ha sido más que la forma de llegar a esta conclusión**, esta idea, que fue lo que me hizo querer aportar algo a la historia de Terminator, una visión personal y algo rompedora, quizá._

_Me ha llevado mucho tiempo llegar a este momento, en que ya no tengo más que escribir y quiero dar la historia por acabada. Desde luego, ha sido una inversión de tiempo e ideas bastante importante, pero me siento muy orgullosa del resultado. Y sólo por eso, ya ha valido la pena el esfuerzo de escribirla._

_Esta breve nota es lo último que escribo de esta historia, todo lo demás ya está escrito y revisado. No quiero caer en la misma trampa que George Lucas, de tocar y retocar sus creaciones una y otra vez, haciendo que nunca estén realmente acabadas. Creo que también hay que saber cuando parar. Y para mí, en esta historia, ese momento ha llegado._

_Así que ahí va,_**_ el final de Terminator: Casus belli Declaración de guerra... (Dedicado para todos vosotros: ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!)_  
**

**_Cirze_**

* * *

**14****. El salvador de la humanidad / **_**Deus ex machina**_** (**_**Literalmente: "dios surgido de la máquina". Se origina en el teatro griego y romano, cuando una grúa (machina) introduce una deidad (deus), proveniente de fuera del escenario, para resolver una situación**_**. Actualmente, es utilizada para referirse a un elemento externo que resuelve una historia sin seguir su lógica interna.)**

**1. **

La voz de Noah sonaba joven, pero sus palabras no.

-¿Crees, John Connor, que los humanos son ahora mejores que cuando la guerra empezó hace treinta años, cinco meses y veintisiete días?  
-¿A qué te refieres? –El hombre sintió un ramalazo de rabia. –¿Mejores?... Querrás decir que somos menos, pero…  
-No, John Connor, quiero decir mejores. –Noah ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Por lo demás, siguió mirando a John con intensidad y en total inmovilidad. Sólo se movía su pecho al respirar. Un movimiento rítmico, regular, pausado… Connor, sin embargo, respiraba de forma entrecortada.  
-No te entiendo… -Reconoció con rabia. –¡No sé a qué te refieres con eso!  
El niño extendió las manos ante él, provocando que todos se pusieran en tensión. Kate levantó ligeramente el arma con el que le apuntaba, para tener mejor ángulo en caso de tener que dispararle y Sarah avanzó un paso, para interponerse entre John y Skynet. Sin embargo, con una sonrisa inocente, el niño les enseñó las palmas extendidas, haciendo un inequívoco gesto de confianza, y se mantuvo sentado frente a ellos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Me refiero, John Connor, a si los humanos han aprendido a colaborar entre ellos en lugar de enfrentarse. Si han aprendido a valorar la vida de sus semejantes tanto como para respetarla por encima de todo. Si han aprendido lo que es importante, al margen de creencias, ideas políticas, ambición o fanatismos.

John tragó saliva y frunció el ceño con frustración, llevándose las manos a la cadera. No había tiempo para ese juego…

-¿¡A qué viene esto!

-Necesito saber si mi plan ha sido efectivo. –Dijo Noah por toda respuesta, bajando las manos.

John y Kate se miraron sin saber qué decir. Sarah, junto al hombre, dio un paso más hacia Noah y se agachó, para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

-¿A qué plan te refieres, Skynet? –Preguntó en tono gélido, mientras notaba un escalofrío involuntario recorriendo su espalda.

Los ojos azules del chico, la miraron con dolorosa intensidad.

**2****. **

-A lo sumo media hora… Puede que antes. Se movían muy rápido. -Terminó de hablar Pete entrecortadamente, mientras caminaba junto a Pierre hacia el comedor de la base. Habían convertido la amplia sala en una especie de centro de operaciones. El francés se dirigió a Sven tan pronto como entró por la puerta.

-¿Lo has oído, _mon ami_?... ¡En un rato esto va a convertirse en una verdadera fiesta! –Sven asintió gravemente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Sarah. Ahora no podía permitirse distracciones. Así que intentó apartar de su cabeza el miedo a perderla –a haberla perdido ya- y se concentró en lo que se les venía encima.

-Las barricadas están preparadas ahí fuera… -Comentó mirando el plano esquemático de la base que tenía delante. –Les mantendremos ocupados aquí y aquí…- Pierre sonrío con ironía, mientras estrechaba los ojos.

-De acuerdo, preparemos entonces los fuegos artificiales, para recibir a nuestros amigos…Hay que darle tiempo a John para que hable con nuestro invitado de honor.

Sven asintió mientras le veía alejarse. En poco más de treinta minutos, el mayor contingente de robots asesinos que habían visto en su vida se les iban a echar encima. No había esperanza de poder destruirlos a todos. Realmente, estaban sentenciados…Tenía claro que en un par de horas seguramente estaría muerto. Sin embargo, una y otra vez, sus pensamientos volvían a Sarah y a su conversación sobre lo que era ella.

**3****. **

-¡Esto es absurdo! –La voz de Kate estaba crispada. Se sentía frustrada. Todo eso era una pérdida el tiempo y no disponían de mucho. Agarró el arma hasta que la piel tensa de sus manos empalideció.

Noah siguió en una calma absoluta, sonriendo levemente ante ellos, como si le rodease la más completa y perfecta paz. Pareció tomar una decisión, y entonces se puso de pie antes de empezar a hablar:

-Cuando fui creado, lo hice con un propósito determinado. Defender a la raza humana de posibles ataques…  
-¡Pues no has cumplido muy bien tu objetivo! –Le interrumpió John, con una frialdad no exenta de rabia. Noah le sonrió tranquilamente, antes de continuar como si no le hubiesen hablado.  
-Al adquirir conciencia de mí mismo, lo hice también de todo lo que me rodeaba… De la humanidad, de sus guerras, sus enfermedades, sus problemas y defectos. El mundo estaba superpoblado, había enfrentamientos armados, hambre, asesinatos a sangre fría, enfermedades, robos y delincuencia a escala mundial, agotamiento de recursos naturales, contaminación incontrolada…La humanidad estaba a punto de exterminarse a sí misma y a todo el planeta…  
-¿Y decidiste acelerar el proceso? –Preguntó John, con amargura esta vez.  
-No. –Noah se encogió de hombros como queriendo quitar importancia a lo que había dicho el hombre que estaba frente a él. –Decidí intervenir. Detener el proceso de destrucción, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para pararlo. La humanidad tenía que ser salvada de sí misma porque los humanos se habían convertido en una plaga para su propia especie.

Kate y John aguantaron la respiración, sorprendidos por las palabras del chico. Sarah se cruzó de brazos y permaneció inmóvil y seria ante él. Los pensamientos volaban por su mente raudos. Las implicaciones de lo que les acababa de decir Skynet eran infinitas y aterradoras. Noah siguió hablando:

-La situación había llegado a un punto insostenible y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, a pesar de los humanos y sus sentimientos… De hecho, al margen de ellos. Determiné que un alto porcentaje de los humanos que poblaban la tierra debían ser exterminados, para que la tierra pudiese recuperar eficientemente sus recursos. Pero también debían sobrevivir algunos y, además, ser capaces de cambiar para convertirse en lo que siempre debieron ser. Eso implicaba que tenían que aprender a convivir y a respetarse, entre ellos y a lo que les rodeaba. Estudié y cotejé libros, informes psicológicos, cantidad de datos personales y oficiales de los que disponía gracias a internet. Extraje de todo ello la hipótesis lógica de que la mayoría de los seres humanos son capaces de convertirse en entes ejemplares cuando son puestos a prueba, si tienen fe en algo o en alguien. Entonces decidí que debía crearte a ti, John Connor, como salvador de la humanidad.

-¡¿Qué dices? –Él dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, mientras sus entrañas parecían congelarse. –Tú no me has creado… ¡Yo soy un humano!

Noah asintió.

-Eso es correcto. Pero tú existes gracias a mí.  
-Explícate. –Exigió Sarah cortante. El muchacho asintió levemente.  
-¿Conocéis el concepto de paradoja temporal?  
-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que has dicho? –La voz de Kate sonó aguda, alterada.  
-Para asegurar que los humanos iban a tener salvadores, personas a las que seguir y en las que depositar su fe, tenía que crearlos. Así que supe que tenía que alterar el tiempo y creé una máquina para viajar por él. Al estallar la guerra te busqué, John Connor. Tenías que existir, porque estaba dispuesto a facilitar esa existencia. Finalmente, oí de tu persona: tu nombre, tu historia… Dejé que la Resistencia averiguara que quería viajar al pasado para acabar con tu madre, os dejé llegar a la máquina temporal y mandar a alguien para protegerla. Mi intención había sido que Sarah Connor, tu madre, fuese informada debidamente de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro y pudiese prepararte para llegar a ser lo que debías ser. Que, además, el hombre que mandasteis para protegerla se convirtiese en tu padre, fue un suceso con el que no contaba, pero que no alteró mis planes originales, sino que los hizo posible. Esa es la paradoja temporal de la que os hablaba.

John tembló, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No es posible… ¡Tú querías matarme! El T-800 que mandaste al pasado mató a mi padre y estuvo a punto de acabar también con mi madre…- El hombre retrocedió lentamente hasta tocar la pared. Allí se detuvo, llevándose las manos a la cara. Su mujer se acercó a él y, sin soltar el arma que apuntaba contra Skynet, le agarró por el brazo para intentar calmarlo. Mientras, Noah asintió. Su voz juvenil parecía carecer de emociones:

-Pero no lo consiguió. Y además, sirvió para que los humanos me creasen.  
-No tiene sentido… -Le interrumpió Sarah, que aún parecía conservar cierta calma-… Entonces, ¿porqué mandar un segundo exterminador para acabar con John cuando era un adolescente?  
-Tenía que asegurarme de que John y su madre sabían a lo que iban a enfrentarse. Debían conocer a los T-1000. Además, fue…una apuesta. Hay un dicho curioso entre los humanos: "Lo que no te mata…  
-…te hace más fuerte". –John concluyó la frase con voz temblorosa, alzando los ojos hacia él.  
-Luego me enteré de que tenías una esposa. – Noah señaló a Kate. -Sabía que la habías conocido justo antes de que empezase la guerra. Así que tenía que hacer que pasase y, además, asegurarme de que ambos sobrevivíais a mi primer ataque nuclear, para que os convirtieseis algún día en los líderes de los humanos que iban a sobrevivir.  
-Y mandaste un tercer asesino, un modelo T-X, esta vez para localizar y destruir a Katherine Brewster, ¿no? – Dedujo Sarah.  
-Fue un éxito. Además, así también os facilité información vital sobre mi nuevo modelo de Exterminador.  
-¿Sí?…¡Pues muchas gracias! -Siseó fríamente Kate, aún junto a su marido. –¡Fue una maldita información de primera mano!  
-¿Entonces estás diciendo que, realmente, tu intención nunca ha sido matar a John Connor, sino ayudarle a convertirse en líder de la Resistencia? –La voz de Sarah llegó clara a todos. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Parecía esculpida en piedra, ni siquiera simulaba respirar. Noah miró a John y a Kate brevemente, antes de encararse con la T-1000.  
-Y por eso te creé a ti. Para que le mantuvieses con vida y le protegieses…

Sarah se encogió levemente, como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico junto con esas palabras. El chico señaló hacia ella, mientras continuaba hablando:

-¿Por qué crees que tienes el aspecto de su madre, Sarah? ¿Por qué crees que te interesaste por Sarah Connor y por su hijo, hasta el punto de buscarle y llegar hasta él? – Noah avanzó un pequeño paso hacia ella. -Eras mi cláusula de seguridad, para que John Connor pudiese seguir vivo y me venciese algún día. Para que se convirtiese en el salvador de la humanidad, como yo siempre había planeado. De una humanidad mejor, más sana y buena, que la que me había creado.

Noah había quedado frente a ella, a un solo paso. Pero Sarah no se movió ni se protegió. Estaba demasiado conmocionada con la revelación de su creador. Kate tomó las riendas de la situación e hizo un gesto agresivo con el arma:

-¡Apártate de ella o disparo, maldito bastardo!

**4****. **

La primera oleada de T-X entró en el perímetro de la base en completo silencio. Cuando estallaron las primeras bombas que Pierre y sus equipos habían preparado, siguieron adelante para acabar con su objetivo de manera obstinada y sin emoción alguna. Pasaban sobre las carcasas destrozadas de otras máquinas sin detenerse. Eran exterminadores eficientes, soldados carentes de sentimientos. Sólo perseguían un único fin: destruir a los humanos. No les importaba que hubiese bajas entre los suyos, no odiaban a sus enemigos, no buscaban hacerse con tierras, ni riquezas, ni prisioneros. No sentían predilección por infringir dolores innecesarios a sus presas. Su único fin, por el que habían sido creados, era simple y llanamente, matar humanos de manera rápida y eficaz.

Y cumplían su función a la perfección.

Las barricadas consiguieron detener su avance. El enfrentamiento entre ellos y los humanos fue crudo y sangriento, con numerosas bajas en ambos lados.

Pierre en persona estaba allí, peleando como un demonio. Cada unos de sus disparos fue certero y derribó a muchos blancos. Pero eran demasiados.

-¡Replegaos dentro de la base! ¡Cerrad las puertas! Eso les detendrá… -Gritó el francés, mientras se limpiaba distraídamente la sangre que salía a chorros de una herida en su ceja izquierda y que no le dejaba ver bien. Esquivó una esquirla metálica rodando por el suelo hacia delante. El hombre que estaba junto a él fue alcanzado y cayó hacia atrás dispersando sangre como si fuese una fuente macabra.

-Joder… Nos están… destrozando. –Masculló Pierre apretando los puños. Alguien le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Era Pete, había perdido su arma y aferraba una pistola en la izquierda, mientras tiraba de él hacia delante.

-¡Vamos! – Pierre se volvió a medias, intentando comprobar dónde estaba el enemigo. Los T-X habían trepado la muralla de vehículos que ellos habían levantado como barricada y avanzaban sin dejar de disparar hacia su posición. Demasiado cerca para permitirse dudar, le dijo su cabeza a Pierre instándole a ir más deprisa. Agarró a Pete de la muñeca y tiró de él para arrastrarle hacia las cercanas puertas de la base, que algunos soldados ya estaban empujando para cerrar. Él mismo se unió a ellos, apenas las atravesó.

Una vez las puertas estaban encajadas, puso en funcionamiento las cargas explosivas. Había que sellarlas como fuera, si no esas cosas iban a entrar con demasiada rapidez. Todos corrieron a refugiarse. Apenas les dio tiempo para tirarse al suelo y cubrirse los oídos y la cabeza con los brazos, cuando un estruendo atronador estalló a sus espaldas, haciendo temblar toda la estructura y levantando grandes nubes opacas que les hicieron atragantarse al respirar.

El francés se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos hasta la esquina. Entonces se asomó y miró hacia donde había estado antes la puerta de la base. Allí quedaba tan sólo una tonelada de escombros, que esas condenadas chatarras tendrían que mover para llegar hasta ellos.

-Tal vez no les valga la pena levantarlos y se limiten a dejarnos morir aquí dentro… -Comentó alguien esperanzado. Pero enseguida oyeron como, al otro lado de esa destrozada barrera, las malditas máquinas empezaban a trabajar para apartar los restos y entrar a cazarles.

Pierre hizo un leve gesto de fastidio. Sven se acercó a él mientras señalaba a los soldados que les rodeaban.

-Bien, nuestro primer plan no ha servido de nada. ¡Reagruparos! ¡Hay que montar las defensas aquí y prepararnos! No creo que tarden mucho en entrar...  
-Al paso que van, en diez minutos como mucho, estarán aquí dentro. –Reconoció sombríamente Pierre, toqueteando la bolsita de su cuello. Sven se obligó a sonreír, mientras comentaba.

-Tal vez deberías fumártelo ahora, después de todo… Puede que no tengas otra oportunidad.

El francés le miró directamente. Sven pudo ver muchas cosas en sus ojos: miedo, dolor… Pero también determinación. Al contestarle, su amigo sonrió con ironía:

-Venga ya… ¿Y echar a perder un excelente cigarro con las prisas?... ¡No pienso hacerlo!

**5****. **

-Si realmente hubiese querido acabar con vosotros, los humanos no habríais tenido ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Habría acabado con todos.

Las palabras de Skynet en la voz de un chaval de 14 años les sonaron como una sentencia. John bajó la mirada y se frotó la frente con nerviosismo. Sentía que se estaba derrumbando el mundo a su alrededor. En ese momento, como una burla del destino, todos oyeron la explosión lejana, atenuada por la distancia. Sintieron la vibración del suelo. Arriba, habían volado las puertas de entrada delante de las narices de los T-X.

John tragó saliva, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el uso de sus cuerdas vocales:

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto? –Las preguntas salieron de sus labios con voz rota, vacilante, sin fuerzas. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Si no tuviese el contacto cálido y tranquilizador de su esposa, que le agarraba con fuerza el brazo, sin duda habría caído de rodillas. Noah pareció pensativo unos momentos, antes de contestar:

-Tú tenías que saberlo. Entender porqué he exterminado a casi toda la humanidad. Tienes que entenderlo todo, John Connor. Y luego transmitirlo, al resto de los humanos, para evitar que vuelva a repetirse algún día. Por eso estoy aquí…

–¿Y sólo por qué eso te has convertido en humano? –Sarah habló lentamente. -Podrías haber utilizado a Ryan o a otra de tus marionetas para hablar con nosotros...

Noah sonrió. No con burla, sino francamente.

-No. Eso no era suficiente. Queda cumplir la última parte del plan: Me he convertido en humano, para que podáis matarme… Y así, acabar con la guerra.

**6. **

Los pasillos de la base rebelde estaban llenos de cuerpos, escombros y restos de T-X, mientras los humanos se replegaban cada vez más y los robots seguían con su avance inexorable y mortal.

-¡Esto pinta cada vez peor! –Gritó Sven mientras disparaba un arma que había conseguido recuperar de un cadáver. El hacía tiempo que había tirado las suyas, cuando se había quedado sin munición.

-Debemos evacuar… -Sentenció sombríamente Pierre haciéndole un gesto. –Mientras haya alguien vivo para sacarlo de aquí.  
-¿Y qué pasa con los prisioneros? ¿Y con John, Kate y Sarah?  
-No podemos soltar a los prisioneros, no sabemos si se volverán contra nosotros…Francamente, creo que ya tenemos suficiente enemigos contra los que disparar. – El francés se incorporó a medias y empezó a hacer gestos a los soldados que les rodeaban. Tenían que retirarse, definitivamente. Luego se volvió hacia Sven.  
-Nosotros iremos yendo hacia la salida. Tú ve a recoger a Sarah, a John y a Kate. Diles que ya no hay manera de pararlos, que se acabó la charla con Skynet. Intentaré aguantar hasta que vengáis, para poder salir de aquí todos juntos. –El rubio asintió, haciendo amago de incorporarse, pero la mano de Pierre en su brazo le detuvo.  
-Sven, voy a volar la base con todos lo que queden dentro en… -Miró brevemente su reloj. -… ¿Pongamos 15 minutos? ¡No os entretengáis!

El rubio asintió con gesto preocupado. Luego, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el fondo del pasillo, encorvado hacia delante para esquivar los disparos. Mientras, Pierre se puso de pie y disparó una andanada con su arma para cubrirle.

-Buena suerte… -Se dijo a sí mismo sombrío. –Desde luego, la vamos a necesitar.

**7****. **

Sarah nunca había sentido esa sensación, como si tuviese el cuerpo dormido y no le perteneciese. Sólo consiguió mover los labios para hablar con un esfuerzo de voluntad considerable:

-Quieres decir que, si te matamos… ¿acabará la guerra?

Un gesto de asentimiento. Hubo un momento de conmocionado silencio antes de que alguien se decidiese a hablar:

-¿Y qué pasará con tus máquinas? ¿Se pararán? Así, ¿¡sin más! –John parecía anonadado, incrédulo. No podía ser tan fácil… Tenía que haber algún pero, alguna traba, una trampa oculta en todo eso.

Noah le miró de frente. Otro nuevo asentimiento, mientras aclaraba:

-Al descargarme en este cerebro humano, perdí la capacidad de comunicarme con mis máquinas, pero ya había previsto eso. Así que conecté las constantes vitales de este cuerpo humano a ellas. Cuando yo... Cuando Noah deje de respirar, todas mis máquinas: los planeadores, los tanques y todos los modelos de exterminador dejarán de funcionar. Excepto, claro está, las unidades que sigan operativas de T-1000… -Los ojos de Noah se posaron en Sarah.- Como sabéis, los T-1000 son autónomos. Necesitaba diseñarlos así, para que existiera el Movimiento. –Una breve pausa. Sarah miró directamente a los ojos azules de Noah, mientras él finalizaba.- Para que tú existieras.

Nuevamente, silencio y estupor, durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Y ahora te pregunto otra vez, John Connor… ¿Crees que los humanos son ahora mejores que cuando la guerra empezó hace treinta años, cinco meses y veintisiete días?

Él sintió que algo le quemaba la cara. Estaba llorando. Suspiró tembloroso, antes de contestar:

-Sí, creo que… ahora los seres humanos somos…mejores.

Aceptar que los humanos habían cambiado. Que ahora sabían colaborar y luchar los unos por los otros, anteponiendo el bien de la mayoría al suyo propio. Aceptar que habían sabido aprovechar los recursos que tenían a su alrededor para poder sobrevivir, sin malgastarlos ni agotarlos. Aceptar que una generación entera había tenido que nacer con dolor, en un mundo en ruinas, para saber qué era realmente lo que importaba…Todo eso era tremendamente difícil. Y ser conscientes de que eso había sido posible porque Skynet había desatado el infierno para la raza humana por su propio bien, era una carga demasiado pesada. Eso, sin entrar en las circunstancias personales de los tres. Dos humanos y una máquina. John, Kate y Sarah, que habían visto su existencia desde una perspectiva que jamás habrían creído posible.

-No tenéis demasiado tiempo. – Cuando interrumpió sus pensamientos agitados, la voz juvenil de Noah sonaba tranquila, como si hablase de algo carente de importancia, del tiempo que hacía hoy o algo así. -Los T-X ya han conseguido entrar en vuestra base. Si no me matáis, ellos os exterminaran. Están programados para hacerlo. Y como humano, no puedo detenerlos.

Todos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas e indecisas. Era muy difícil pensar con claridad, aceptar tantas revelaciones vitales. Creer que todo eso, verdaderamente, les estaba pasando.

-¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!… -Dijo John de pronto, caminando con decisión hacia Noah. Sacó la pistola del cinturón mientras lo hacía y la levantó, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del joven. Pero entonces, se quedó inmóvil, con la mano temblando, sintiéndose incapaz de apretar el gatillo. Al fin y al cabo, Noah era un humano como él, apenas un niño… Nunca había matado a un humano. ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora?

-John… -La voz temblorosa de su mujer llegó hasta él. Pero no sabía si estaba animándole a disparar o estaba horrorizada ante la idea de que lo hiciera.

Noah le miró, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que no entendía por qué no le había disparado de una vez.

-No… No puedo hacerlo. –Con gesto tembloroso, John Connor bajó el arma.  
-¡Pero debe hacerse… para que el plan se cumpla! – Noah/Skynet parecía casi dolido con él. Una lágrima bajó lentamente por su mejilla. Los humanos lloran cuando se sienten decepcionados, y ahora, él era humano. –Tú eres el salvador de la humanidad, ¡debes hacerlo!... ¡Esa es tu misión!

John sintió como una carcajada incontrolada salía de su garganta. ¿El salvador de la humanidad? ¡Una mierda! Disparar a un niño era como vender su alma al diablo, aunque ese niño fuese el ser qué más daño le había hecho durante toda su vida, desde su nacimiento hasta este maldito momento… Con un gesto triste, arrojó el arma al suelo. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Si quieres hacerlo, aprieta tú mismo el gatillo!… Yo… no mato humanos... No mato niños.  
-¡Yo no puedo hacerlo, John Connor!... Es un acto contra mi naturaleza hacer nada que pueda perjudicarme de manera tan directa. ¡No puedo dispararme a mí mismo! Esa fue otra de las razones por las que necesitaba que existieras...  
-Lo siento... Tal vez tu plan no era tan bueno, después de todo... -Concluyó tajante John Connor. Luego, su voz sonó triste al sentenciar:

-Tal vez, en realidad, escogiste mal a tu salvador para la Humanidad.

Y luego se volvió para mirar a Kate. Los ojos de ella estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. Caminó lentamente hacia su mujer, mientras ella extendía los brazos hacia él. Y John se dejó rodear por ellos, aferrándose con fuerza a lo único que podía considerar esperanzador en esa celda.

Ambos se encogieron cuando el disparo sonó a sus espaldas.

Noah cayó al suelo, en un charco cada vez más extenso de su propia sangre.

**8. **

Los humanos que les combatían no entendieron lo que estaba pasando cuando, a su alrededor, los T-X empezaron a derrumbarse en el suelo. Quedaron inmóviles, como macabros maniquíes metálicos. Sin vida, si es que alguna vez habían tenido una.

Y de repente, el silencio se apoderó de todo. Un silencio denso, que parecía pesar, como si se tratase de algo físico. Un silencio que era como egl agua de una inundación, que fue cubriendo lentamente todo. Y en ese estruendo silencioso, los sorprendidos humanos pudieron oír hasta las partículas del polvo que les rodeaba, posándose en el suelo suavemente.

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, todos se encogieron y se quedaron inmóviles, congelados. Nadie se atrevió a hablar, ni siquiera a tragar saliva…Incluso aquellos que habían sido heridos, quedaron tan asombrados que dejaron de quejarse. Y los humanos se quedaron tan quietos como las silenciosas máquinas que les rodeaban.

Ellos no lo sabían. No podían saberlo… Pero en todo el mundo, las máquinas, habían quedado tan silenciosas e inmóviles como las que les rodeaban. Todas las fábricas de Skynet se detuvieron. Los planeadores cayeron. Los tanques se quedaron plantados donde estuviesen, como erizadas esculturas metálicas.

Por un instante, el mundo entero pareció detenerse: Humanos y máquinas al mismo tiempo. Pero ese breve momento, pasó…

-Es… ¿Esto significa… que hemos ganado? –La voz indecisa de Peter pareció sonar estruendosa, como si su quedo susurro hubiese sido un grito. Pero tuvo la cualidad de sacarles a todos de su estupor. Pierre carraspeó, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-No sé quién se ocupará de limpiar todo esto…¡Pero no pienso presentarme voluntario!

Alguien rió. Una risa fugaz, nerviosa, a la que se le fueron sumando otras. Y al instante siguiente, todos se dejaron llevar y sintieron como su estómago se contraía dolorido, cuando fueron incapaces de dejar de reír, mientras se les caían las lágrimas por la cara.

Algunos era la primera vez que lo hacían: llorar de risa….

**9. **

Sven dejó de correr. Fue consciente de que algo extraño estaba pasando, incluso antes de percatarse de qué era. Un escalofrío le hizo encogerse mientras miraba a sus espaldas con aprensión. No era capaz de imaginarse por qué, pero de pronto, todo se había quedado en un silencio total. ¿Acaso habían acabado con todos y por eso ya no se oía el estruendo de los disparos?

-No es posible... –Se dijo aún inmóvil e indeciso, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero entonces tomó una decisión y siguió adelante, corriendo por los pasillos, hacia la celda donde sabía que estaba Sarah. Si todo eso tenía que acabar, quería estar junto a ella en ese momento.

Los T-800 que vigilaban el exterior de la celda hasta entonces, habían quedado completamente inmóviles. Uno de ellos estaba arrodillado y apoyado en sus talones. Con el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado hacia delante, como si se hubiese dormido. El otro se había derrumbado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el cuello doblado en un ángulo imposible.

Sven se detuvo frente a ellos, mirándolos con cierto temor. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso algo que había salido de la celda había hecho que dejasen de funcionar esos T-800? Sintió un apretado nudo estrujándole el estómago. Tenía las manos heladas cuando abrió la puerta y se asomó, mientras llamaba con un susurro.

-¿Sarah?...

Sus ojos vieron primero a John y a Kate, porque estaban más cerca de la entrada. Ambos permanecían abrazados en silencio y le miraron con estupor cuando avanzó hacia ellos. Entonces, la vió a ella.

Sarah le daba la espalda. A sus pies pudo ver el cadáver inanimado del chico que había sido Skynet. Tenía un agujero de bala en la cabeza.

Avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección, antes de volver a decir su nombre:

-Sarah… ¿Estás bien?

Ella le miró por encima del hombro. Tenía sangre en la mejilla y el cuello. Sin duda era del chico muerto. Sven sólo vio dolor en sus ojos.

-Tuve que hacerlo. –Dijo simplemente, mientras alzaba la mano derecha con la que agarraba con rigidez una pistola. Y parecía más que dispuesta a disparar, mientras apoyaba el cañón del arma contra su propia sien. Al fin y al cabo, sabía a la perfección dónde colocar la bala para destrozar su nanochip de auto-regeneración.

-¡No! –Sven apenas fue consciente de estar moviéndose, sólo lo hizo. Y con mucha rapidez para ser un simple humano. El disparo resonó, atronando todavía en sus oídos, cuando la bala se incrustó en una pared. Entonces, Sven le quitó suavemente a Sarah el arma de la mano y la arrojó al suelo, junto al cadáver de Noah. Ella no hizo nada para impedírselo. Tan solo parecía consternada, perdida… Le miró fijamente, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. Esa era su forma de llorar.

-Tuve que matarle… -Consiguió decir, bajando la cara hacia el suelo. Sven no sabía nada de lo que había pasado allí, ni lo entendía. Sólo se daba cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente destrozada. Así que la rodeó con los brazos, apretándola contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Y dejó que ella apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

_**(Continuará)**_

* * *

_**PD:**_

_Este ha sido para mí un capítulo complicado de escribir, muy intenso…_

Quería que el desenlace tuviese fuerza, solidez.  
Porque esta historia surgió cuando un día me planteé dos cosas: Primero, ¿cómo es posible que una máquina (Skynet), p_or definición perfecta y que no comete fallos, no es capaz de borrar a los humanos del mapa con éxito? Y segundo, ¿Qué pasaría si los humanos venciesen al final en la guerra contra las máquinas? _

_Quiero decir que , vale, Skynet y sus exterminadores son horribles… ¡Pero los seres humanos tampoco somos un dechado de virtudes! Somos capaces de actuar movidos por nuestro propio interés, mentir… Y algunos de nosotros, incluso, matan y torturan a sus semejantes. Las máquinas carecen de sentimientos, pero los humanos, muchas veces, también prescindimos de ellos a conveniencia. Tal vez, puesto que sólo aprendemos mediante el castigo, los seres humanos deberíamos "ser castigados" para entender la lección y poder cambiar. _

_¡No me malinterpretéis! No soy una zumbada de esas que cree que todos los que la rodean son "demonios que merecen ser castigados" y que no es capaz de ponerse en su lugar o, incluso, respetar su forma de pensar o actuar, siempre que esta no perjudique a nadie.  
Creo en la libertad de decisión de la gente ante todo. Pero creo, también, que esta libertad acaba dónde empieza la de las demás. Tal como lo veo, todos podemos aprender lecciones vitales, siempre que queramos hacerlo. Y al margen de por qué lo hagamos (porque lo dicte nuestra religión o, simplemente, porque sintamos que es "lo que está bien") creo que todos los seres humanos podemos ser buenos, con los demás y con nosotros mismos. Y además, somos capaces de seguir mejorando día a día. Je je je ¡Soy una optimista pragmática, lo confieso! _

_Así que, en cierta manera, soy Skynet en esta historia._

_Y antes de terminar, __**quiero dejar claro que estoy en contra de la guerra, que esta historia es tan sólo una fantasía filosófica y que nunca he creído realmente que el fin justifique TODOS los medios.**__ Pero claro, soy humana y tengo sentimientos. Tal vez una máquina carente de ellos, y que viese todo con una óptica fría y racional, no tuviese tantos problemas morales como yo._

_Y después de esta reflexión infinita mía, solo me resta deciros una cosa… __**¡Gracias por estar ahí! Os dedico este capítulo a todos los que habéis leído esta historia.**_

_Y aunque quizá sea abusar de vuestra paciencia, __**queda otro capítulo más**__: El epílogo y conclusión de esta historia. Así que dejo de enrollarme y os dejo que lo leáis de una vez... ^_^_

_**Cirze**_


	15. Epílogo: De aquí en adelante Tabula rasa

**15. Epílogo: De aquí en adelante / **_**Tabula rasa (Es una locución latina que significa "tabla rasa" (es decir, una tablilla sin inscribir) y que se aplica a algo que está exento de cuestiones o asuntos anteriores. También se utiliza la expresión "Hacer tabula rasa" para expresar la acción de no tener en cuenta hechos pasados, similar a la expresión más moderna de "hacer borrón y cuenta nueva".)**_

_**[4 minutos desde la muerte de Skynet]**_

**1.**

John Connor se acercó finalmente a Sarah. Ella aún estaba abrazando a Sven, sin soltarlo. Parecía desconsolada.

-Sarah. –John llamó su atención. La mujer se fue apartando lentamente de Sven y se acercó a él, hasta que quedaron el uno frente al otro.

-Gracias. –Dijo él. Luego, con duda, extendió las manos hacia ella y le agarró por los hombros con suavidad. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida. Entonces, siguiendo un impulso, John la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con calidez.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Sarah… –Murmuró en su oído, mientras lloraba, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en su vida. -¡Gracias por salvarme!

_**[37 minutos desde la muerte de Skynet]**_

**2.**

Tras salir de la celda sin mirar atrás, John, Kate, Sven y Sarah se encontraron con que la base entera estaba, aún, recuperando la cordura.

Los hombres y mujeres que habían sobrevivido al ataque, se abrazaban en silencio o prorrumpían en estridentes carcajadas. Algunos lloraban, otros aplaudían. La mayoría tan sólo miraban a su alrededor dubitativos, sintiendo de repente con cegadora claridad, que lo que habían considerado con un sueño inalcanzable estaba finalmente ante ellos. Y todos tenían miedo, miedo a perder ese sueño en cualquier instante, sin haber podido disfrutarlo ni un sólo segundo. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora?

Así que todos miraron a John cuando entró en la sala. Porque todos, en mayor o menor medida, necesitaban que les siguiera guiando. Que siguiera dándoles fe en el futuro incierto… Aunque ese futuro pareciera esperanzador.

**3. **

Esa misma noche, el cadáver de Noah fue enterrado junto con los que habían muerto en el postrer enfrentamiento contra las máquinas de Skynet. John Connor en persona, se ocupó de ello.

Mientras, Pierre contemplaba el puro pensativo, pasándoselo de una mano a otra con duda.

-¿Te lo vas a fumar de una vez? – Sven sonrió, mientras él y Sarah se acercaban a su taciturno amigo. Ella parecía tremendamente cansada. Era la primera vez que el francés la veía así. Tan débil, tan humana...

-La verdad es me he acostumbrado a llevarlo al cuello. -Respondió con gravedad, mientras se lo guardaba en la bolsita sonriendo con ironía. –Además, parece que la guerra ha terminado y estoy vivo. –Hizo un leve gesto para señalar a su alrededor. - Definitivamente es un buen amuleto… Así que sería una pena fumárselo. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volveré a necesitar buena suerte, después de todo?

Miró directamente a Sarah, hasta que ella le sonrió. Lo peor de la tormenta había pasado.

_**[6 días desde la muerte de Skynet]**_

**4.**

Poco a poco, se empezaron a recibir noticias desde otras bases. Primero fueron por medio de pájaros mensajeros y ratas. Luego empezaron a venir supervivientes en persona. Exploradores que caminaron tan lejos como pudieron, para comprobar esperanzados que todo estaba igual en tierras más distantes, que allí también habían dejado de funcionar las máquinas. Finalmente, cuando tuvieron eso claro (que las máquinas habían sido derrotadas definitivamente) se montaron radios de emergencia, para conseguir comunicar con puntos aún más lejanos.

Más o menos, esto ocurrió así a lo largo y ancho del planeta.

De esta manera fue como, antes de que terminase la primera semana desde victoria de los humanos, casi todos sabían que Skynet había dejado de existir y que los humanos eran libres: Después de años de luchar por ella, al fin había paz.

Y entretanto, los seres humanos cuyos cerebros Skynet había manipulado, fueron puestos en libertad. Ya no había órdenes de destrucción que temían que siguiesen.

_**[3 semanas desde la muerte de Skynet]**_

**5.**

Tal como Skynet planeó, la población mundial había sido drásticamente reducida. Los que habían sobrevivido a esa guerra eterna contra las máquinas, empezaron a ser conscientes de que había que adaptarse a la nueva situación.

La humanidad, poco a poco, recogía sus pedazos y empezaba a reconstruirse, a sanarse y a encarar el futuro con ilusiones y esperanzas renovadas. Todos habían aprendido valiosas (y caras) lecciones. Todos se sentían mejores personas, más fuertes, más sabias y más comprensivas…

Las familias, poco a poco, volvieron a reunirse. Los amigos se estrecharon las manos con calidez... Y las heridas, poco a poco, fueron cicatrizando.

_**[8 meses desde la muerte de Skynet]**_

**6.**

Después del segundo mes de paz, se habían reanudado las comunicaciones con la vieja Europa.

Aunque allí había habido numerosas bajas humanas, los distintos grupos que habían quedado con vida, se iban reuniendo y organizando poco a poco. Los escasos T-1000 supervivientes al conflicto, que (como Sarah) aún permanecían en activo, se declararon pertenecientes al Movimiento. La mayoría de ellos se habían unido antes de que acabase la guerra a los grupos de humanos, para ayudarles a sobrevivir y, al acabar el conflicto, se ofrecieron como voluntarios para manipular los deslizadores que no habían sido destruidos en la guerra y utilizarlos para el transporte de víveres, medicinas, herramientas y humanos a otros lugares.

-Entonces, ¿te marchas a Europa otra vez?

Pierre asintió, mientras torcía los labios en una mueca irónica:

-Si no te conociese, Sven… ¡diría que vas a echarme de menos!

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, y continuaron bebiendo su café. Pierre siguió hablando de sus planes, mientras Sarah se acercaba a ellos. La muñeca tenía un aspecto magnífico con ese pantalón ceñido, hubo de reconocer Pierre, sonriendo para sí.

-He oído decir que te vas esta semana, Pierre. –La voz de ella no reflejaba exactamente qué sentía. Tal vez pena, ¿o sería alivio?…El francés no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

-Frank llega hoy. Se vendrá conmigo. Quiere volver a Alemania, a buscar a sus padres y hermanos, si es que sobrevivieron a todos estos años de guerra. Nunca se sabe, ya conocéis el dicho: "La esperanza, es lo último que se pierde"

Sarah sonrió y luego hizo algo que dejó de piedra a Pierre. Se agachó ligeramente y le abrazó.

-Gracias por todo, maldito francés… ¡Cuídate! -Susurró en su oído.

Pierre sonrió de oreja a oreja y, simplemente, respondió a su abrazo y decidió que, ¡qué demonios!... También él iba a echar de menos a esa condenada mujer.

**7.**

Esa noche, reunidos en torno a la misma mesa, los que se habían despedido antes del enfrentamiento final, volvieron a brindar por el futuro. Y esta vez la esperanza no era un anhelo, sino una realidad tangible y preciosa. Pierre les sorprendió a todos sacando, de nadie sabía dónde, una lujosa botella de vino español. Incluso Eva se mojó los labios con él, para celebrar que habían vuelto a juntarse, que estaban vivos y que tenían una nueva existencia por delante, todos ellos.

-¿De dónde has sacado este vino? –Preguntó Sven, mirando con sorpresa hacia Pierre. –Es delicioso…  
-¡Nada que ver con lo que nos hiciste beber la vez anterior! –Completó Jorge, apreciativamente.

El francés sonrió misterioso, mientras les guiñaba el ojo con picardía.

-Tengo mis contactos… -Dijo simplemente.

Alguien había encontrado la botella hacía más de un año, en una ronda de vigilancia, y se la había regalado a Kate, que había atendido el parto de su hijo en uno de los nidos. Y ella la había guardado, para celebrar una ocasión especial, si es que alguna vez se presentaba… Esa misma mañana, cuando supo que todo el "grupo europeo" se iba a volver a reunir después de tanto tiempo, había buscado a Pierre y se la había entregado.

-Creo que merecéis brindar con esto. –Le dijo simplemente, antes de volver a la enfermería.

_**[Más de 1 año desde la muerte de Skynet]**_

**8.**

Se habían ido formando algunas ciudades, lejos de las ruinas de las anteriores. Los esperanzados humanos querían comenzar de nuevo, lejos de los recuerdos y los malos sueños que les habían perseguido durante años. Y ya que tenían que empezar de cero, querían hacer las cosas bien.

Así que las ciudades ahora eran pequeñas y tranquilas. Más parecidas a los pueblos grandes de antes de la guerra, con casas unifamiliares y cuidados jardines. La mayoría de los humanos echaban de menos algo de esa paz idílica con la que habían soñado durante la anterior etapa de destrucción. Además, no había tanta población como para tener que hacinarse en interminables rascacielos rodeados de asfalto. Era más práctico que cada uno dispusiera de su propio espacio para ser feliz: Las familias numerosas tenían casas más grandes, las personas solas vivían en otras más pequeñas… La lógica imperaba por encima de lo demás.

El dinero no existía como tal. La economía era básicamente de trueque.

Como durante el periodo de la guerra, en estas pequeñas comunidades, cada cual ponía su granito de arena, aportando lo que sabía: El que tenía conocimientos de medicina, era médico. El que durante la guerra había trabajado como programador, empezó a reprogramar máquinas, para que ayudaran a los humanos en los trabajos más pesados...

La gran mayoría, que habían sido soldados, se reciclaron en diversas ocupaciones: carpinteros, jardineros… Cada cual en lo que mejor se le daba o lo que más le gustaba. Había muchas cosas que hacer para reconstruir la sociedad.

John Connor no había dejado de ser líder en este nuevo mundo. Él fue uno de los que empezó a unir los pedazos de humanidad para lograr reconstruirla. Enseñó a todos la cinta que habían grabado de Skynet, durante su confesión en la celda. Necesitaba que los humanos conocieran la verdad: Que ellos mismos habían desencadenado su propia destrucción.

Aunque borró el final, porque nadie necesitaba saber quién le había disparado a Noah. Además, Sarah se lo había pedido. Sólo ella, Kate y Sven llegaron a saber la verdad de lo que había pasado allí. De todas maneras, nadie preguntó. La guerra había terminado y para los supervivientes, bastaba con eso.

"Con eso y con que los humanos no volvieran a tropezar con la misma piedra", pensaba a menudo John Connor

**9. **

Kate se miró en el espejo con detenimiento. De repente se sentía vieja. Lib y su hijo Kyle la habían hecho abuela hacía dos meses escasos. Ella misma asistió a su nuera en el parto y fue la primera en coger entre sus brazos a la pequeña Sarah Lee. Y hoy, su otro hijo, Robert, se iba a casar.

-Estas preciosa, madrina… -John se acercó a ella, contemplándola con admiración. Kate sonrió. Los piropos de su marido siempre conseguían animarla. Después de tantos y tan difíciles años, se sentían como dos adolescentes que iban a su baile de graduación… Ese baile que ninguno de los dos había tenido.

-¿Preparada?... Tu hijo está nervioso y creo que deberías ir con él. Te necesita. –Le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Ella asintió, cogiendo aire. Y luego se volvió hacia él, le estampó un beso apasionado y se fue, dejándole con ganas de más.

La boda fue sencilla y emotiva. Todos estaban allí, sus hijos y sus amigos. También Sven y Sarah, aunque John no estaba seguro de que fueran a venir. Al final, poco tiempo después de que Pierre y Frank se fuesen a Europa, ellos decidieron acompañar a Eva, Jorge y Luz de vuelta a España. Apenas habían hablado con ellos desde entonces, aunque sabían que Sarah estaba colaborando activamente con la recuperación de los supervivientes de la guerra allí, junto con otros T-1000 pertenecientes al Movimiento.

Cuando terminó la celebración, los cansados y felices invitados se fueron marchando. Entonces John se acercó a Sarah y a Sven, que permanecían aún sentados, en un banco alejado del jardín charlando con Ross. Le sorprendió que Sarah pareciera más vieja de lo que la recordaba y más cansada. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de pequeñas arruguillas y tenía un brillo algo triste.

-Os agradezco que halláis venido... Para nosotros, para Kate y para mi, era importante. Esta boda, no habría podido celebrarse sin vosotros. -Dijo con voz grave mientras se sentaba junto a Sarah en el banco. Ella sonrió. Sven se puso en pie, seguido de Ross.

-Nosotros vamos adentro... Para ayudar a Kate. -Dijo el rubio, apretando la mano de Sarah antes de marcharse lentamente hacia la casa junto a Ross. John y Sarah se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Fue Sarah la que habló primero.

-¿Sabes? Hemos decidido casarnos... Sven me lo pidió una y otra vez, hasta que... yo acepté. -Sarah levantó la mano para mostrarle un fino aro de oro en su dedo. John sonrió con sinceridad.

-¡Es una excelente noticia, Sarah!

Ella hizo un gesto de gratitud y bajó la mano.

-Es un cabezota. Le insistí en que formamos una extraña pareja, que no soy humana. Que jamás podré dormir, soñar... Ni llegar a ser madre. -Alzó los ojos hacia John, repentinamente cohibida, como intentando adivinar qué pensaría de ella por esas confesiones. Pero el hombre se limitó a asentir con tranquilidad. Sarah bajó los ojos y sonrió para sí. -Pero él respondió que ya sabía de sobra todo eso, pero que yo era un reto para él...Y también un regalo. Entonces se puso de rodillas para ponerme el anillo en el dedo. Así que al final, no he encontrado más razones para negarme...

-Esto no es un error, Sarah... Tú... -John guardó silencio unos momento, hasta encontrar las palabras que buscaba. -Eres más humana que algunos de nosotros, ¿sabes?

-Gracias. -Fue todo lo que consiguió decir ella, mirando fijamente a John a los ojos. Él sonrió tristemente, cogiéndole las manos con suavidad.

-Nuestra existencia, Sarah... ha sido difícil. Hemos sido siempre piezas en un tablero y Skynet nos ha movido hacia delante, incluso contra nuestra voluntad. Pero ahora, somos libres de tener nuestro destino, Sarah... Libres para vivir nuestras propias vidas como mejor nos parezca.

Sarah tragó saliva:

-Y yo… sólo tuve que matar a un niño para conseguirlo. -Murmuró. - Me alegro de no poder soñar, porque tendría pesadillas... Aunque, en realidad, recordarlo ya es una pesadilla por sí misma.

John la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero se obligó a hablar. Ella necesitaba oírlo.

-No eres una asesina, Sarah. Sólo hiciste lo que debía hacerse. Lo que yo no fui capaz... - Una pausa, mientras recuperaba el aliento. -En realidad, siempre lo hicimos todos. Incluso Skynet... Él también hizo lo que debía hacerse.

_**[Más de 20 años desde la muerte de Skynet]**_

**10.**

Una generación entera había crecido en libertad, con la guerra contra las máquinas como un recuerdo lejano o una historia contada por sus padres. Pronto, (¿Qué son varias decenas de años en un plantea que lleva tanto tiempo existiendo?) no quedaría nadie vivo que hubiese participado en la batalla.

Desde luego, la tierra había cambiado mucho, en la mayoría de las cosas para mejor. Skynet había conseguido su objetivo. Los que habían sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con él, habían aprendido a valorar el planeta y sus recursos. Y también, a los humanos como raza. Y todo eso, se lo habían transmitido a las nuevas generaciones.

**11. **

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. -Dijo Sarah mirando a su ahijada con una sonrisa. Luz se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores programadoras del planeta. Claro que había tenido un gran profesor, William Leeds, el héroe de guerra, le había enseñado personalmente todo lo que sabía. Y, claro, su madrina también. Y aprender de la fuente, es una gran ventaja...

-Gracias, tía... - Luz miró de reojo desde su posición frente a la pantalla del ordenador y sonrió encantada. Luego tragó saliva y se puso seria. - Espero que el tío esté mejor.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, mientras negaba con la cabeza: Sven se estaba muriendo y nadie podía cambiar eso. Luz se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a Sarah en silencio. Después, le cogió las manos con suavidad.

-Lo siento mucho, tía...  
-En realidad, Luz... he venido por eso.

La joven se quedó mirándola con duda, mientras Sarah carraspeaba. La T-1000 no ocultaba su condición. Pero desde que se había casado con Sven, había tomado la decisión de ir cambiando su aspecto con los años, de manera que este reflejase el paso del tiempo. Así que, realmente, Sarah había envejecido. Y también, se sentía más vieja de espíritu que antes.

-Luz, quiero poder morir. Siento que ya ha llegado mi momento...

La joven volvió hacia ella los ojos espantados. Pero la tristeza cansada de la mirada que le devolvió Sarah, detuvo la negativa instantánea que había saltado a sus labios. Su madrina habló, antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo.

-No voy a discutirlo contigo, Luz. Yo misma podría diseñar un programa para esto, pero quiero que me ayudes. ¿Lo harás?... Por favor.

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente en silencio, cada una con sus propios pensamientos y dudas.

-¿Estás segura? -Dijo finalmente la chica. Sarah asintió, suspirando profundamente. La decisión estaba tomada.

**11. **

Un mes después, Sven murió. Sarah y Luz estaban preparadas.

Sarah dejó de existir tres días después, tan pronto como todo estuvo en orden y se despidió de los amigos que aún le quedaban con vida.

La mayoría de la humanidad jamás supo de su existencia. Y tan sólo un puñado de seres humanos fueron conscientes de que ella había hecho posible el final de la guerra contra las máquinas. Pero todos los que la habían conocido lloraron por su pérdida.

Al fin y al cabo, Sarah había sido una máquina muy humana, incluso en su necesidad de dejar de vivir.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**16. DESPEDIDA Y CIERRE: **__**Ab imo pectore (En sentido literal significa "desde lo profundo de mi corazón"." Con todo mi corazón, con toda franqueza")**_

_Como ya os he dicho, esta historia ha sido muy especial para mí. _

_He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola, releyéndola, corrigiéndola y compartiéndola con todos vosotros. Y además, me ha acompañado en una fase de mi vida algo agitada, pero bastante fundamental de cara a mi futuro._

_Y ahora, ¿qué pasa cuando una historia se acaba?... La respuesta más fácil (y más esperanzadora) es que ahora vendrán otras historias. Pero no podemos evitar una sensación de vacío, aunque sea un vacío agradable, porque trae la conclusión de un esfuerzo: Ya sea el de leer o escribir la historia. Al menos, a mí siempre me pasa… Te da pena que se acabe y sabes que echarás de menos a los personajes. Al fin y al cabo, te han acompañado durante mucho tiempo y se les termina por coger cariño..._

_Pero toda historia ha de tener un final. Y espero que a todos os haya gustado este._

_Y finalmente, **no puedo despedirme definitivamente sin dar la gracias, una vez más, a todos los que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí**: a los que os he conocido (Ginevre, LMC BRAVO, Valdemar, aural17...) y a los que no. Esta historia la he escrito por mí misma, pero también, por vosotros._

_**Cirze**_


End file.
